


A Dreamless Life

by sassytrash_92



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I'll add more tags, Light Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassytrash_92/pseuds/sassytrash_92
Summary: Winter Ackerman, 22-year-old young woman from a modest family never had a goal in life. It was so boring and dull, the mere thought of the futur made her panic. That's why she took the Hunter exam. She will meet a mysterious magician known as Hisoka that will completely change her and how she views life. What will she do? What choices will she make? Will he change her for the better?(Sorry for any mistakes this is my first fanfic ever and English is not my native language. I'm so sorry if this is trash please leave positive criticism and point out any mistakes. Thank you!)ps: This is not a crossover with snk but I like levi's last name, so sue me. Of course I like to think she's his and mikasa's lost cousin from another dimension. ^_^





	1. Rivals For Survival

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of the Exam Arc, I had a writer's block and decided to change major things and some details about the story. Sorry for those of you who read it until chapter 17, I suggest you to read the whole story again to not be confused by the change. Finally, I wish a happy reading for those who've just decided to read my story!

"Here is your tag, you are the number 406. Put it on your chest and absolutely don't lose it whatever may happen." a bean, I believe, gave it to me with a smile and I couldn't help but find him cute.

"Thanks! I will." I replied, hooking my new tag to my white t-shirt, over my heart.

When I looked up to smile at him I was already alone. As usual.

"Oh you're new!" an annoying voice called out to me. I turned my head towards a pipe above me where the voice was coming from and I nearly stifled a laugh seeing a guy waving at me with  _thick_  eyebrows and a square-shaped nose, or should I say what looked like a computer glitch, all dressed up in blue. "Hi."

His greeting seemed so fake I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. I already didn't like him. "Hmm. What about you?" I crossed my arms over my chest while he jumped in front of me.

"Well, it's the 35th time that I'm passing the exam. I can easily recognize the rookies! You can say that I'm a veteran." he was so proud I cringed and he noticed it, his smile was now fading.

"And that's something you're proud of? I mean, you should abandon or something this is clearly not for you. Society helps jobless people to find something you know?" While I was rude, I couldn't help to be my honest to a fault self even if it put me often at odds with other people.

"Ha, right.. Anyway if you have any questions, don't hesitate. My name is Tonpa" He stuttered, scratching his neck. I didn't answer to him, I was already wasting too much energy and the exam didn't even start. In clear awkwardness, he proposed to me a soda that I refused right away, showing to him my backpack containing 5 bottles of water. I didn't miss his eyes twitching in anger. "Do you want information about other people taking the exam?"

"No, thank you." I replied coldly. Honestly I couldn't give a damn about them, I was here to pass this exam not to play gossip.

That's when I decided to leave this tuna guy.

I walked near the wall as far away from him as I could, ignoring his calls when I bumped into a firm chest. "Oh shit I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, staring at the guy with whom I had an intimate meet-up with his chest.

He looked like a magician or a wannabe jester. He was really tall with a light skin and red/purple hair with a pink star and a green drop painted on his face. I couldn't help but find him handsome. Even with his odd hair and queer outfit,

"No problem." he whispered with a creepy smile, staring at my wide grey eyes with his snake-like gold eyes. "People! That is what happens when you apologize for bumping into me.." I looked around us and saw a crowd of scared people. "See that guy over there with missing limbs?" I couldn't help but gulp seeing a limbless man crouched on the ground, rounded by a pool of petals flower, not so far away from us. "He bumped into my shoulder and had the nerve to not apologize. I had to do a little magic trick to punish him..  Hopefully you were polite enough but be careful next time, little fruit." he winked and walked away from me, making the crowd of now angry people part itself in two as if it was the red sea.

"T-Thank you but what's your name?" I cried out in panic.

"Hisoka." he lazily waved his hand, still walking.

"I'm Winter! Nice to meet you and thanks, I guess, for not making my arms disappear into pretty petals." I nervously laughed, I didn't even know why I was telling him this.

"Are you stupid or what?!" A man shouted from the crowd.

Hisoka chuckled and stopped walking. After a few seconds he finally turned toward me, holding a joker card between his index and middle finger."My bad, I guess you weren't present when it happened. You're an interesting one, Winter. It was a pleasure to meet you." he bowed and then darkly chuckled. "Should one of you call her stupid again and you'll see what I'm truly capable of." without any warning, he sent flying his joker card into the crowd to slit the man's throat. I remained with a blank face, shocked of what Hisoka was morally capable of while he went to retrieve his card. "See you later, darling."

A loud alarm went off, and the wall, which was in fact fake and movable, disappeared in the ceiling, revealing a tall pale lavender-haired man with blue eyes with a visible lack of mouth and a thin curly mustache."I beg your pardon for this long waiting. The period of reception of the candidates to the Hunter Exam is now closed. I thus declare opened the Hunter Exam, as from this precise moment." he firmly informed us, a blank expression across his face, still holding the alarm in his hand that was now turned off. A bald guy who looked like a ninja near me chuckled and Hisoka scoffed in amusement. "A last tiny reminder : if luck abandons you during the exam, or if you don't have the level, you risk grave wounds. In worst cases, you might lose your life." I stared at him, determined to not die. "That those who are aware of the risks and accept them follow me." he lifted his left arm towards us while putting his right arm behind his back. "All the others are asked to calmly leave by taking the elevator." I looked around me, no one left. They were all staring at what seemed to be our examiner, eyes filled with pure determination and will to move on. Especially a boy dressed in green at the back of the crowd. I wondered what he was doing here. He seemed too young to be here. "Very well. All the 404 selected participate in the first phase." he then turned away, straightened his limbs and started to walk in a really odd, straight way.

"But where the hell is his mouth?" I quietly mumbled and started to follow the pace of the crowd.

The pace quickened real fast and we were trotting a few seconds later. I decided to join the back of the crowd to save some energy and avoid the glares that I could feel on my back. I was sooner than later near the spiky-haired boy and what seemed to be his group of friends. They were a cute blonde-haired teenager and an older tall dark-haired man wearing tiny sunglasses. Why was he wearing sunglasses in the inside? They stared at me in curiosity but I shrugged it off. 

"I forgot to present myself. My name is Satotz, I am the judge of the first phase. I am now going to guide you to the second phase."

That much was obvious.

"The second phase? What about the first one?" the bald man from earlier asked.

"The first phase has already started." Satotz replied and many grunts of complaints were heard.

"But how?"

"Has it already started?"

"Your task is to follow me to the second phase." Satotsu annoyingly confirmed. "Here is of what consists the first phase."

I already knew that but how was he walking perfectly straight ahead while glaring at us?'

"We have to follow you? That's it?" the bald man asked, again.

"Yeah you dumbass! Is one confirmation not enough for your brain? You're giving me a headache." I shouted, already done with him and not caring about the hundred of people glaring at me. He angrily glanced at me while the judge simply gazed at me before turning his head to watch in front of him.

"Yes. The destination and duration of the phase are secret. Be content with just following me."

"I see." The blonde-haired teen said.

"What a test!" the boy exclaimed.

"He's testing our obedience and our endurance. Perfect, it suits me. I'll follow him everywhere." sunglasses guy said a tiny bit too loud for my pleasure.

"However, running without knowing when we will stop, it's quickly tiring, psychologically, He tests our mental force at the same occasion." I said to no one in particular.

"Hey! I was thinking the exact same thing!" the blond guy called out to me.

"Oh yeah? Sorry." I scratched my neck, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"What's your name?" the boy happily and innocently asked me.

He was so cute, I thought that he was the only kid I've ever liked in my life so far. "Winter. Winter Ackerman. And you?" I smiled, seeing no harm in telling them my whole name.

"Gon Freecs! Nice to meet you." he shook my hand with a huge smile so sincere I felt ashamed of judging him silently earlier.

Yeah, I always judge people.

"Kurapika. It's a pleasure to meet you." he reservedly nodded at me and I did the same.

"Nice name." I smiled.

"Sir Leorio for you miss." The man in question scoffed while staring at my breasts.

"I have eyes you know, Leorio." I lifted my right arm to slap him but Kurapika stopped me.

"I'm sorry for his rude and displaced behavior, Winter. But try to slap him later? The pace quickened." He glared at his friend.

"You're right Kurapika, sorry." I put his hand off of my arm. "You, you better apologize, douchebag." My glare in his direction was so deadly I swear he could have died right here. "You may be older than me but I will never call you sir, pervert." With that being said, I left the group to join the middle of the crowd, tired of wasting my energy speaking with strangers, even if some of them were nice. I heard the pervert growl chuckled.

We were already crazily running. And I was in damn vans. Hopefully, there was my skateboard in my backpack.


	2. Hope And Ambition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exam has started two hours ago. Since the beginning of the phase, the candidates had run more than 30 kilometers. They're running without knowing how long will last the phase nor what is their destination while the pace accelerated. It was as if this monotonous race seemed to lead nowhere, and several candidates have already gave up.

Bodies of unconscious candidates littered the floor and I nearly hit some of them with my skateboard. Hopefully I was smart enough and brought it with me. I could easily run 200 km or so with all the training that I did to pass the Exam but I felt extremely lazy today. I was lost in my thoughts, trying to justify my natural laziness. It's been now 40 km and weird grunts of efforts came from a small man, holding a computer, behind the judge. I didn't pay more attention to it, for I wanted to laugh. I slowed my pace and came in front of Leo-something to annoy him but at the same time a white-haired boy also came in front of him on a skateboard and we nearly had a collision.

"Oops, sorry! Smart decision you took here" he pointed at my skateboard and I sent him a look saying 'yeah you too!"

"Not so fast, brat!" Leorio suddenly shouted at the blue-eyed boy.

"Huh?"

"Take the exam a little more seriously!" he was now shaking his fist over his head. "And you, the girl from earlier! What are you doing on a skateboard?!"

I simply stuck out my tongue to him.

"How's that?" asked the boy cool enough to have the same idea as me.

"Don't play innocent!" veins were now popping out on Leorio's forehead and he pointed his finger at us. "Your skateboards, it's cheating."

"Why?" we asked at the same time.

"This phase is an endurance test!" I could swear the veins were about to explode.

How tragic to die during the first phase of the Hunter Exam of an aneurysm.

"No." Gon, our savior in green armor, defended us.

"Huh?" the old pervert asked and we all turned to him at the same time. "Gon, what are you saying?"

Unfortunately, I decided to stare at Leorio and noticed all the sweat over his face. "If I were you I'd stop wasting your breath and energy to say some bullshit." he ignored me.

"The judge just asked us to follow him." oh Gon, I could hug you.

"Whose side are you on?" his face was now slightly deformed.

The white-haired boy and I had an eye contact and we decided to join Gon's sides. "Say, how old are you?" he asked Gon and I.

"I'm 12." Gon smiled at the boy.

"We have the same age." he stared a little bit at him and then at me, waiting for an answer.

"I'm 22. Yeah, I know." I replied calmly, looking into his cold eyes.

"You seem like you're 17! You're an adult!" Gon cried out, awe obvious in his eyes.

I opened my mouth, I didn't know what to reply. 

"Yeah. You're old." The white-haired boy then proceeded to jump off of his skateboard and skillfully land on the ground, his skate clutched under his right arm, hands in his pockets. "Well, I'm gonna run too." He looked so bored.

"Wah! You have so much class!" Gon's eyes had sparkles in them. He caught up with the boy. 

"Hey, I'm not old! I'm still a young woman!" I frowned, deciding to stay on my skateboard. "Sorry but I'd rather stay on my skateboard for now on so I can see what's happening in the front." I scratched my nape in shame, lying about the fact that I felt too lazy to run and caught up with them. I was tired to be tired and lazy all the time sometimes even with how much I trained. I wish I had Gon's energy. 

"I'm Killua." the white-haired boy deadpanned.

"And I'm Gon!" he glanced at his new friend.

"And I'm Winter. Yay. Gon? Can I say that your voice is like, really cute?"

The boy in question blushed and Killua snickered. I turned my head and caught Leorio's now behind us tired form. We didn't even saw during our conversation that we had passed an at-the-verge-of-fainting Leorio, always holding his ugly briefcase. He was slowing his pace more and more and I started to worry but turn my head in front of me. It wasn't my business. Not my fault if he wasn't enough in shape to pass the first phase. 

"No, I don't want to!" I turned my head toward the back, where came from the shout of agony, and saw that the small chubby man with his computer was now at the very end of the crowd.

He was disgustingly crying with the snot and the whole deal. Tonpa and three men dressed up with the same outfits but different colors, probably triplets, were in front of him laughing at his misery. The chubby man dropped out his computer, I winced for the loss of the electronic device, and he finally clutched his head between his hands falling on his knees, completely screaming.

"How tragic." I murmured and chuckled, -after verifying that a good death stare was sent and received by Tonpa and the trio- even if I regretted it a second later, having pity for the man. Damn I was too much compassionate. Killua chuckled with me and a lopsided grin appeared on my face.

It has been approximately 4 hours since we started to run, now. We had to at least ran 60 km. How long are we going to run like this? I couldn't help but worry, even if I wasn't running properly, it was still tiring mentally. Huge gulps of air were suddenly heard from Leorio and his briefcase fell on the ground, causing Gon, Killua and I to turn our heads to look at him. The old guy was a mess of sweat, he walked a few steps forward but stopped and he put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. I could literally see sweat dripping from his nose. Gon suddenly ran to help him. Killua and I stopped and watched what he was about to do. At this moment, Leorio raised his head and stared at Gon's eyes. We stared at Gon, waiting for something but he kept his gaze on Leorio. 

"Forget about him. Hurry." Oh Killua.

"I can't help but agree, Gon." I pressed.

A few seconds passed and we were watching Gon with light disdain, our eyebrows raised. The old man was still panting very loudly. 

"What's next.." he finally slurred a few words. Suddenly he jumped and started to run like a cheetah, minus the elegance of said animal. "I'll become a Hunter no matter what the cost! For crying out loud!" His war cry resonated in the whole tunnel -may my ears rest in peace- and he passed in front of us.

We watched him, me with a slight admiration for his determination, as he probably joined Kurapika. I thought that he was a lost case but I was apparently wrong. Gon smiled and I yelled that finally he moved his old wrinkled ass. Gon took his briefcase with his fishing pole and caught it in mid air. What a weird weapon to have.

"You've got class!" Killua opened his jaw and grinned in admiration. We then finally started to join the rest of the group. "Could I try your cane, after?"

"If you can share with me your skateboard." Gon laughed.

"But that's not fair, Winter also has a skateboard!"

I smirked at him.

"Yeah but she didn't ask me anything!"

I giggled.

"Well, fine... she's old anyway."

"What did you say?" I menaced the brat.

"You're old." 

"I'll show you who's old, you little brat!" I glared at him as he laughed.

The pace of the race suddenly fastened as if it was possible and we reached long, long, stairs. I had to put my skateboard back in my backpack and Killua made fun of me being lazy. Little adorable brat. I hate him. Well this is a fake statement but to me, a confession of affection is literally an I hate you so.. it meant a lot.

"Gon, Winter, why don't we race? The first one to arrive win." Killua proposed, mischief drowning his facial features.

"Alright. The losers has to pay dinner to the winner." Gon agreed. 

I couldn't wait for Killua or Gon to buy me a good diner. "Why not" I internally cheered but kept a cool face, filled with the prospect of a free diner. "Sorry but food is love, food is life!"

"Winter, stop being weird." I punched his arm. "Didn't even hurt, ha! Well, perfect, it suits me!"

I glared at him for judging my love for food, I was the only one here who had the right to judge someone. I internally pouted.

"Ready, steady, go!" Gon said and we all started to run seriously, passing by dropping candidates at the bottom of the stairs.

Dear god my Vans.. I could only pray for them. Soon enough we caught up with Leorio and Kurapika, the former was topless and while it wasn't a view that displeased me normally it didn't work in this case, too much sweat. The latter was in a white full-body training suit, his blue tabard now hidden in his bag. We heard bits of their conversation. Kurapika wanted to be a Hunter to avenge his Clan and kill the Phantom Troupe. I was so sad and filled with anger for him. How is it possible to kill a whole Clan just for the color of their eyes? My heart clenched for him.

"I'm sorry. I don't have a very beautiful noble reason, like you." was Leorio's reaction.

I raised an eyebrow, eager to hear his reason.

"Huh?"

"I want money, that's it." he was lying.

"Stop lying." thank you Kurapika, it was like our minds were connected.

"I don't lie." liar, liar, mom's on fire.

"So you're really convinced that everything can be bought in this world?"

"Of course!" Leorio yelled after a short pause. "Things, dreams, hearts or lives : everything can be bought if you're ready to pay."

"Take back what you said, Leorio!" oh, boy. Kurapika was now upset. "Are you saying this about my clan? I will never forgive you."

We silently glanced at each other with Gon and Killua, eager to follow their conversation.

"And nevertheless it is the reality. Money could have saved my friend's life." he confessed then frowned at his own moment of weakness.

He then explained to us that his friend was struck by an operable disease but they couldn't afford it. He died for nothing. That's why he decided to become a doctor to cure for free any sick kids like his fallen friend without asking for any money in return. But the studies to become a surgeon cost way too much, that's why he's obsessed by money. Honestly, he is not even aware but it's such a good  and selfless cause. I had a first bad impression of him with the staring at my boobs thing and all the yelling but he's not a bad person at all. I saw Kurapika smile at Leorio and I smiled at them, now completely caught up with the duo.

"We pass in the front, Kurapika." Gon smiled.

"We double you, you old man." And that was Killua's kindness to Leorio, y'all.

"Old man? I'm not old! I don't even have twenty years old!" Leorio yelled in frustration.

Suddenly it was as if, time stopped. We were all staring at Leorio in disbelief, our mouths wide opened.

"Huh?"

"No. It's a joke."

"Bahahaha! No way in hell that we only have 3 years of difference!" I took off the tears of laughter in the corners of my eyes. Poor mascara. "You look like a whole wrinkled ass adult who pays his taxes and worries about the next visit of the factor! Impossible! If you're 19 well I'm in love with Hisoka." I continued to laugh, not even aware of what I was saying.

"You're 22?!" 

"You know Hisoka?" 

"You're in love with Hisoka??"

The only person not reacting was Gon but he was too confused to do something.

"Wait. Ouhhh. Thanks for the laugh, Leorio." I regained my breath. "First of all Kurapika yes. Killua, yes I kinda know him. We spoke briefly before the first phase."

"Oh so that was you the stupid girl I heard about!" he laughed.

"Repeat?! Ah and I'm not in love with him. No way, he's too creepy, Leorio. But I can say that he at least didn't stare at my boobs."

"What?" Killua choked.

"Ah, um, ahem. Sorry for that." he at least looked at the ground in shame. 

"Apologies accepted." I mumbled.

"So with Hisoka?"

"Fuck off, Killua!"

He then passed in front of us and Gon and I joined him, leaving Kurapika and Leorio alone. I started to feel tired. Ugh, I hate stairs. We passed in front of a dozen of candidates who fell or had no force left to run.

"You can keep up with me, you're not bad at all." Killua praised us.

"Really?"

"Of course I can!" Gon and I spoke at the same time.

Gon was laughing and scratching his nape, embarrassed.

"We can say that all the others are slow." How funny at the same time a guy near him fell on his knees. Killua dropped his head. "Pff. So that's the Hunter exam? It's too easy, it's not even funny."

I simply looked at them, deciding to not speak as I didn't want to waste more energy. 

"In fact Killua why do you want to be a Hunter?" Gon asked.

"Me? I don't want to specially be a Hunter." He raised his hand and looked at Gon.

Oh same.

"What?"

"I heard that the exam was harsh. I thought that it might be funny. But I'm disappointed. And you, Gon?"

Why draw such conclusions? It's just the first phase..

"In fact, it's because my father is a Hunter. I said to myself that I was going to do the same as him."

We had to go to the other side of the stairs in order to not step on someone.

"And what kind of hunter is he?"

"I don't know."

We turned to him and Killua and I laughed at the same time.

"You're so weird.".

"Really?"

"Yes. You want to do the same thing as him, but you don't know what does he do."

"Mito took me in right after my birth. I saw my father just in picture"

Who's Mito? Gon was telling us names of persons as if we were living with them. I chuckled internally.

"Who's Mito?" Killua asked and I whispered 'mood'.

"My aunt." replied Gon and now everything was illuminated. "When my father was 12 he passed the exam and became a Hunter, just like me. After, he left our island. He abandoned me to be a Hunter so it left me curious. And you Winter?"

"Oh poor Gon! I'm so sorry, no father should abandon their child for a job. You're so kind-hearted, naive and positive about it, it's hurting me." I dramatically put my hand over my heart.

"Oh it's okay! Really!" he giggled.

"Well I'm passing the exam because I came from a small and modest family from the Republic of Padokea." Killua watched me with alarm but hid it and seemed mildly interested in the wink of an eye. I simply ignored it. "I thought I was about to die of boredom, I didn't and still don't have any goal, any clue of what I want to do with my life at 22. It became pitiful so I decided to try to cure my boredom and do a harsh training everyday since I'm 17 to become strong enough to take this Exam and see what I'll do next."

"I kinda feel you.." Killua whispered.

I looked down at him and was about to reply but several men started to cry out in joy yelling about finally being able to see light. We raced as if our lives depended on it. Well kinda.. I wanted that free dinner. We passed in front of everyone and Hisoka smirked at me when he recognized me. I had to turn my head and don't let myself be disturbed by some lame clown. We were the first behind the judge when he arrived at the top of the stairs and turned his head towards us. It was at this moment that we finally passed in front of him, accompanied with war cries.

"I won!" yelled Gon.

"Don't dream too much, I finished before you."

I said nothing and simply smirked, letting them bicker, knowing that I was the one who won.

"I was the first!"

"No it was me!"

"I finished first, you both have to buy me a dinner."

"No way, I was in front of you!"

"You have to invite me!"

I tuned them out and lazily gazed at the judge who was staring at the kids.

"I would say that it was miss over here who won."

My smirk deepened and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Really?" they sighed.

"I can't wait for the both of you to buy me that dinner." I sang.

"Baka." 

I didn't have the time to reply that Gon was already asking to Satotz if the second phase was here.

"Not at all. We still have to run a good portion." he quietly replied.

"Sorry but I'll take a nap while we wait for the others. Bye." I yawned. Loudly. I took a place on the ground near the access to the bunker, sat against the wall, watched the fog in front of us and closed my eyes, determined to fall asleep. However, right at this moment, Hisoka passed in front of me and shook my knee. "What?" I opened one eye.

He was crouched up in front of me, a hand under his chin. "I wanted to give you a gift for being the first one to finish the race, little fruit."  he chuckled.

"Thanks but what's with you and the fruits?" I shook my head.

"Oh, you'll see later." he winked at me. "Here take it and keep it safe." He put a card, a Queen of Hearts, in my right hand.

I put it in my jean's back pocket as he left me to join the creepy guy with pins all over his face.

Well Hisoka was being weird and had weird friends but I could finally sleep. And I slept. For what seemed to be 5 minutes but was in reality half an hour until I felt a hand shake my shoulder. I really needed to sleep. I liked sleep.

"Winter. Could you please wake up? We'll need to leave very soon and I'd hate to leave you."

Kurapika!

"It's good, I'm woken up!" I opened my eyes and saw that he was really close but didn't pay attention. I just stared at the landscape. I was completely groggy.

"Are you sure? Do you want some water you seem groggy? It will be a disadvantage for you if you're not aware of everything.." he gave me his bottle of water.

"You're right Kurapika, thank you." I smiled and closed my eyes, more than ready to fall asleep against his shoulder.

"H-hey wake up and drink the water!" he blushed and I barely missed it but I shrugged it off and started to drink.

"Numere Wetlands or swindlers swamp. It is necessary to cross it to join the second phase. It is populated by dangerous animals that we can't find here. Number of these creatures hidden in this swamp are cunning and greedy, they trap men to eat them. Thus, you must move forward very carefully." It was Satotz. Well, it woke me up perfectly. I silently thanked Kurapika and he took my hand to help me stand up. I nodded at him thankfully and he left my hand alone after a few seconds. Satotz turned towards our group. He lifted his index. "If you let yourselves be taken, you'll die." The group gasped. The metallic curtain of the bunker's entryway then closed dramatically on a man who screamed to let him come with us but it was too late. Satotz crossed his arms. "Creatures of this swamp use all possible and imaginable tactics to trap their preys." gasps. "In this ecosystem, animals use deception to survive. Hence the nickname." He turned again to face the swamp. "If you don't want to die, do not especially lose sight of me." All the remaining candidates were deeply in thought.

"I don't see why he worries" hissed the one and only Leorio in my ears. "We are warned, we can't be trapped." He smirked.

"Don't be fools!" an unfamiliar voice yelled, at the opposite of the bunker's entryway. "This dude... he's lying to you" we all turned to him. His clothes were torn apart and he was dirty. My instinct told me that something was off. He pointed his index to the judge. "He's a fake! It's not the real judge. The real judge.. is me!" The crowd gasped, the louder ones being Leorio and the wannabe ninja. "Look at this." he showed us a monkey's corpse who looked like the judge. "It's a Man-faced Ape, a creature of the swamp. Man-faced Apes, are fond of human fresh flesh. But with their long weak limbs, they don't have any force. Thus, they take a human form and attract their preys here by lying to them. Other animals kill them and they share the loot. And he, he planned to catch all the candidates all at once! "

I was pretty sure he was also a Man-faced Ape, the real judge was with us all the time. I despised liars. I twitched in anger and I was about to insult him and attack him plus slap Leorio and the bald man for what they were saying against the real judge when a set of three cards went flying straight into the liar's chest and face. Meanwhile another set a three cards went flying to the judge who easily caught them with his hand. The man fell on his back, dead.

Hisoka played with his cards and darkly chuckled. "Voilà, voilà. Now, we know the truth. It's him the real judge."

"Thank you Hisoka. I was about to slap them all in the face." I thanked him, making people and the judge watch me in disbelief.

"I'm not surprised. You're so clever." he winked at me and I stared at him. The 'dead' ape then flew away from the scene and I laughed wholeheartedly. He was so scared and weak for a 'dangerous' predator. "Judges are Hunters who accept to examine us, voluntarily, at the demand of the committee of examination. This title isn't coveted for nothing. The last of Hunters should at least be able to block this kind of attack, it's a minimum." Hisoka giggled.

"I should take it as a compliment. But if you should attack me again, what ever the reason, it will be considered as an act of rebellion against a judge, which will cause your disqualification. Am I clear?" the judge narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"Yes, yes..." Hisoka hummed, his eyes weren't even open.

Vultures started to eat the man's body.

"The law of the jungle." declared Leorio.

"Tch, disgusting." I hissed.

"So, was he a creature too?" Kurapika deduced.

"Yes he was, I guessed it like ten minutes ago" I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he chuckled.

"He attempted to create confusion by accusing me of being a fake judge. How much of you fell into his trap? Everyone minus 2 persons? This kind of deadly trap can come to you at any moment."

Leorio and the bald man didn't assume their mistakes and started to nervously chuckle. I hit Leorio on the arm.

"Ouch! It hurts!" he yelled.

I laughed. "Well, next time you'll know!" I watched Hisoka and he smiled at me.

"Is it clear?" Satotz asked. "We will enter into the Numere Wetlands, where the fog is dense : do not lose sight of me, you will never reach the site of the second phase. Be careful. Let's go. If you want to follow me."

I sighed deeply, I couldn't use my skateboard in these wet swamps. I will also probably dirty and kill my Vans. Finally, I despised the fact that we could die anytime in these swamps, I hated dangerous situations.

We entered the swamp, running quietly beside the judge. I was with Kurapika and Leorio, the latter was currently complaining.

"You tell me, running on a sponging ground is extremely tiring and boring."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The candidates finally emerged from the endless dark tunnel. At this stade of the phase, there was 36 abandons. They were now only 306 candidates. A new test is waiting for them : The Numere Wetlands nicknamed as the 'swindlers swamps.' The arduous Hunter examen is far from being ended.


	3. Hisoka Is Sneaky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 306 candidates who succeeded to cross the long tunnel find themselves in a unknown place swarming with strange creatures, the Numere Wetlands

“You understood? In all cases, do not go away from me.” Satotz warned for what felt like the sixteenth time.

Only the sound of our wet footsteps, grunts and cries of birds could be heard kilometers around us. Leorio was so loud even when he wasn't speaking.

"The fog is thicker" remarked Kurapika.

I could only see Hisoka's red hair in front of us and Leorio and Kurapika through the thick fog.

"So, what's the deal with Hisoka, Winter? Don't you know that he's dangerous and not a good person to be around?" 

"Why are you saying this Leorio? I don't know him I just bumped into him and he took kind of an interest in me. Nothing's going on. I mean I saw that he was a little bit dangerous but it's nothing." I still could feel his Queen of Hearts in my pocket.

"You bumped into him?" I nodded in response at Kurapika's question. "And he spared you? You must be really special to him." he mumbled, looking at the magician's back. "Be careful around him. Tonpa warned us. He's not a person to mess around with. Last year he tried to pass the exam but was disqualified when he killed an examiner. He doesn't care about human's lives, everything is a game to him. You're probably a game to him."

I didn't replied. He was right but I didn't know what he just told me until now, I was kind of innocent. Normally, I can feel when someone smells danger or craziness and while I knew that Hisoka was crazy, my instinct told me to trust him. That's why I had let my guard down around him. Even though I didn't know why.

As if to prove me that I was wrong, we suddenly could feel an intense feeling of blood-lust and wicked intents emanating from the magician in front of us. We shuddered. 

"Leorio! Kurapika! Winter! Killua said that it's better to be in the front." the innocent boy called.

Couldn't he be a little less discreet? I didn't think everyone heard him. I sighed.

"Dumb-ass! If we could go there, we would already be there." Leorio screeched. 

"Don't wait for us, go ahead." Kurapika replied in a more gentle manner.

"But..." was Gon's only reaction.

We continued our quick pace but now I could only see Kurapika and Leorio.

"With this fog, it's impossible to know where we're going." thanks for stating the obvious Kurapika.

"Don't worry. Just don't lose sight of the guys in front of us." Right after he said that, their silhouettes started to lose their heads and disappear. 

"Leorio. I think you spoke too quickly." I sighed.

He screeched in chock. "What happened?" Floating strawberries appeared in front of us. "W-what?" 

A man passed in front of Kurapika, screamed, tripped and disappeared. Another one went flying in a scream and appeared in an animal's jaw.

Wait! I read about it somewhere! "Be careful! It's a noggin lugging tortoise!" I warned them but it was too late. The men with us screamed and tried to run but they were quickly caught in the monsters jaws. "It sucks." I sighed as we collided our backs to see the monsters coming from every angles.

We were cornered by three of them. Leorio took a branch near his feet to defend himself when one of them attacked him. He put the branch in the animal's jaw and it lifted its head, suspending a still gripping-his-branch-as-if-his-life-depended-on-it Leorio in mid air.

"Leorio!" Kurapika and I yelled at the same time.

The creature's teeth were dangerously approaching Leorio's hands as he screamed. That's when Kurapika decided to propulse himself in the air taking his weapon, a bukken. I decided to take my dagger in my backpack to protect myself from the two others creatures. Kurapika jumped on the creature's head and stuck his weapon in its eye, blinding it. It screamed in agony and dropped Leorio who fell on his butt.

I ran to him and Kurapika joined us. "Let's take advantage of it." I said and he stood up. We ran the farthest away from the creatures, hopefully they didn't follow us. "We lost the groupe." I deadpanned.

"Damn. How will we know where to go?" Leorio asked. I was about to reply to him when we saw Hisoka's silhouette near us in the fog. "Stop." Leorio ordered, putting his arms in front of Kurapika and I. We stopped running. "Look over there." 

Hisoka was in all of his glory, cornered by a group of assailants.

"I've been telling myself since last year that you don't deserve to be a Hunter."

"If you swear to not represent yourself again next year, we will let you go."

"Perfect, it suits me." The magician confidently replied, his voice sounding like velvet in my ears.

"What?" All the attackers asked in unison.

"This time, it is the good one. I will not represent myself next year." 

"You think you can pass? Poor moron. Have you seen the fog? It's impossible to know where's the rest of the group, now." What seemed to be the leader of the attackers affirmed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It means that you failed, just like us!" 

"I see." Hisoka chuckled deeply and I felt the hairs on my neck and arms stand up in apprehension. "As you failed, you want to play the judge. Hunters hunt. But who's the hunter, here? Let's say that it's me the judge. I am going to evaluate you." We could only see his back but I was pretty sure that a smile harbored his face.

He lifted a card in front of him. An attacker growled.

They all yelled "shut up" and ran to attack the gold-eyed man.

He did a movement so swift and quick with his hand holding the card that I nearly missed it and they stopped running. His right arm was lifted up in the air and he turned the card on the other side. All of a sudden, the attackers dropped like flies. The sole survivor remaining was the leader. "Well done." He stared at the leader who fell on this butt, paralyzed with terror.

He screamed and started to crawl as if it was enough to survive with the sight of Hisoka walking forward him. "H-help m-me." a card went flying to his skull and he dropped to the ground, dead. 

I was completely shocked and oddly amazed by the spectacle playing in font of us.

Hisoka retrieved his card buried into the leader's skull. "Well.." he looked at us from the corner of his eye. We gasped, now out of our previous daze. "Hi Winter, missed me? Do you want to play too? "

I didn't reply, none of us did. He started to walk toward us and I felt scared of Hisoka for the first time. Even Leorio and Kurapika grunted.

"Winter. Leorio. On my mark, we run away in three opposed directions."

I nodded, unable to speak. My gaze was locked with Hisoka's.

"What?" 

"In real fight, he is way more experienced than us. Even in three against him, it's a loosing battle. We are not going to take any risks." the blonde explained.

Hisoka continued his walk toward us, his gaze still locked with mine. A card appeared between his index and middle finger. His blood-lust was so palpable in the air that it was difficult to breath. He stopped a few meters away from us, lifted his card in the air and Kurapika ordered us to run now but I found myself paralyzed and unable to move while they ran away from us. Hisoka hummed and smirked, checking me out. "Well, look at who's in front of me. You probably missed me, little fruit. Your friends took a wise decision." The pale skinned man put his left hand over his hip and chuckled darkly, scaring animals around us. "Talk to me. Did you liked your gift?" he put his right hand under my chin and lifted my head. "Why are you so weak and powerful at the same time? I don't know what to do with you." 

I was so scared I couldn't even say a word. He then looked behind me as I heard Leorio's voice.

"I really can't. Even if I don't want to fight with you and have nothing to do with them, I can't leave you with her, I can't leave without doing something. That's not who I am." I heard him mumble and wanted to glare at him for risking his life but my head was locked under Hisoka's cold hand.

"Leorio!" yelled Kurapika somewhere behind us. 

Leorio gave a war cry and Hisoka put his hand away from my head. I turned and saw him run towards us, I pushed myself far away to not get stuck in the crossfire but I fell on the floor and closed my eyes, not wanting to see what will happen. I could only hear Leorio cries and Hisoka.

"Yummy! Here is a face that I like" 

"What?" 

I opened my eyes and saw Hisoka about to kill Leorio but suddenly, Gon's fishing pole appeared from nowhere and hit Hisoka on the cheek. Gon! His silhouette appeared, holding the fishing pole in his hands.

"Gon!" shouted a relieved Leorio.

"I made it in time." he panted. 

"Not bad at all, little one," Hisoka moaned and turned to him. Gon tightened his grip on his weapon. "Is it a fishing pole? It is a queer weapon." he walked toward the boy, completely ignoring Leorio and sent me a glance. "Can you show it to me?" his hand was in front of him. 

"Your opponent..." Leorio stood up "...is me!" he gave a last war cry and jumped towards Hisoka's back, brandishing his wooden weapon to hit him.

Hisoka was too fast and gave him one knocking punch on the cheek. Leorio flew and dropped in front of me, I didn't have the time to check his pulse that Gon shouted and jumped in the air, trying to hit Hisoka a second time. The latter disappeared in smoke and reappeared in front of us, stroking his chin.  "You came to save your friends?" he was now behind Gon. He reflexively jumped but Hisoka reappeared behind him, hand still under his chin. "Such a good boy." I closed my eyes and checked Leorio's pulse, fortunately he was just unconscious. "I love your sly air"

I reopened my eyes and Gon was desperately trying to hit him, in vain. "Gon! Give up, the first time was just because you took him by surprise!" I shouted, finally able to use my voice.

"Oh, yeah. That's good. You can finally use your voice. I am so turned on. Gon.. listen to your friend." Hisoka grinned at me. 

I shivered, feeling goosebumps over his excitation.

"I will never give up!" Gon tried to hit him again but Hisoka grabbed him by the throat.

He then appeared in front of me and grabbed my throat too. He started to choke us but quickly released his grip on my throat, hearing my grunts. He only choked Gon and took the card that was in my jean's back pocket making me moan in surprise. He then lifted the card and brought it on my cheek. I hissed as he slightly cut it, drawing blood on the card. "Oh yeah, that's really good." he chuckled and moaned seeing my blood staining the card and Gon being chocked. "I like your faces." orgasm-like features harbored his face. He leaned over me and started to lick the cut on my cheek but stopped when Gon nearly went out of breath. He dropped him and put the blood-stained card back in my pocket. I felt myself drop near Gon to help him regain his breath when Hisoka knelt down in front of us. "Don't worry, I am not going to kill your friend." I watched Leorio's unconscious figure and locked my gaze with Hisoka's. He smiled at us. "He passes my test." he laughed. "You too, you passed. Both of you. Become fine Hunters."

A talkie-walkie was heard. He turned it on.

"Hisoka, it's about time you got back. Looks like we're nearing the site of the second phase." a robotic voice rang out.

"Okay, I am on my way." replied an annoyed Hisoka. He turned the talkie-walkie off and stood up. "Hopefully, friends do exist." He took Leorio and put him over his shoulder. "Will you be able to find your own way?" we nodded. "Good kid. Sorry about your cheek, darling. See you later." he winked at me and left us alone.

Gon panted loudly. I stroked his back to calm him.

"Gon! Winter! Are you okay?" 

"Hey Kurapika. Come here." I yelled in return.

He ran toward us and Gon steadied his breath. 

We were now running through the woods, trying to find the site of the second phase.

"This way." ordered us Gon and we followed him happily, completely trusting the boy's overdeveloped senses.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Kurapika.

He hummed. "Yes. Leorio uses a very particular cologne.  I can still smell him, even many kilometers away."

"Are you a dog or something?" I laughed. "Wait, what do I smell like?"

Gon laughed. "Since I grew up in the nature, I have heightened senses." 

"That's super cool! It's like a superpower!" I stroked his hair.

"Yeah!" he laughed. "If you want to know you have a really sweet and reassuring smell, you smell like lavender, honey and flower of violet. It's nice." I grinned. He suddenly looked worriedly at Kurapika. "Say, Kurapika. What did Hisoka meant when he said that we passed his test?"

"I think Hisoka was judging you."

"That's what I thought." I told them.

"Judging us?" 

"Yes. He must have a personal criteria to judge people's strength. This is how he evaluates the power of each candidates. I think that it means that you have the level, according to his criteria."

"I see. But we couldn't do a thing against him, you know." I grunted, recalling what he did to me.

"But you hit him at the beginning, no?" Kurapika wondered.

"Yes, but as Winter told me it's only because I took him by surprise. He knocked out Leorio and Winter was so paralyzed that she couldn't move. Look at her cheek. But he said that they passed too."

Kurapika stared at me, worry clear in his eyes and hummed. "Perhaps he found that you released the same type of aura as him."

"Probably. But his aura felt sticky to me, just like chewing-gum." I shrugged.

"Aura?" asked Gon. 

"To me, Hisoka doesn't deserve to be a Hunter, absolutely not. However, his movements are of a superhuman dexterity and his technique takes your breath away, he undeniably forces admiration for him. Holders of special faculties are able to find people as talented as them. Maybe Hisoka, with his instinct and experience, felt that Leorio and you had the potential to become Hunters. It will be a waste to kill you this soon. That's what he must have thought." Silence reigned over us. I thought about the fact that he didn't hurt me, except for my cheek. He was unable to choke me and kill me. "Sorry. Was I lacking of tact?"

I shook my head.

"No, no. In fact, you know.. In front of him, I was excited. I was so terrified that I would have liked to run away, but I wasn't able to. At the same time, I was super excited, it's weird isn't?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at Gon's answer.

He turned toward us and smiled. 

"Personally, I was petrified. I couldn't breath nor speak and move. But it's odd that he spared me when Leorio and Kurapika left. He only talked to me and put his hand under my chin." Kurapika grunted in reaction. "Then, when he was chocking Gon and me, he released his grip around my throat 5 seconds after. It was like he couldn't bring himself to try to kill me or even hurt me too much. I feel weird." I left out the fact that he licked my cheek, they didn't need to know that.

"You must be really special to him, Winter." Kurapika gritted his teeth in displeasure. "You can take advantage of that but don't take any risks." 

"You can count on me!" I slapped his shoulder. 

He and Gon lightly laughed and we continued to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, Winter felt scared of Hisoka. However, even if this man left her confused, she couldn't restrain her growing attraction and try to find good aspects of him. At this precise moment of the race, 220 candidates were disqualified. Only remain 148 candidates in the race.


	4. An Unexpected Task

We finally joined the rest of the candidates, they were catching their breath in front of huge gates.

"Looks like we are in time" I cheered but stopped when I saw the state of my shoes.

"Where is Leorio?" asked Gon.

I felt someone staring at me and found a smiling Hisoka. Gon and Kurapika saw him too. His arms were crossed and he pointed his index toward a tree where was a woken up Leorio.

"Leorio!" We joined him and Gon gave him his briefcase back.

His face was completely bruised and swollen. "God, it hurts. How did I end up like this? I can't remember" he rubbed his cheek.

"Let's not tell him, it's for his own sake." Kurapika whispered to us.

It wasn't very discreet and I didn't like to hide things but meh, I was too tired to protest so I just nodded. Gon agreed with a nod.

"Gon."

"Killua!"

"You still managed to come here! Never thought I'd see you again." and here he came with his skateboard under his arm, smiling at us.

"I found the way thanks to Leorio's cologne."

"His cologne? That's it?" he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You're really strange."

"Shh. He has superpowers." I laughed.

"Congratulations on making it here. The second phase will be here, in the Visca forest reserve. With that being said, I am going to leave you and I wish you all good luck" Satotsu announced and left us, walking straight towards these filthy wetlands. I won't return there even if 1 million of Jennys were offered to me in exchange.

The gates finally opened and we could see a huge manor with a garden filled with kitchen islands. Great. I rubbed my hands. I love cooking.

A thin turquoise-haired women and a huge fat man wearing a yellow top were sat in front of us. "May all the candidates who passed the first phase enter in the enclosure. Welcome, I am one of the two judges of the second phase, Menchi." She announced, smiling.

"And me, the other, Buhara." Suddenly, a loud growl was heard.

It was like an animal was dying but I knew that it was Buhara's stomach asking to be feed.

"You seem to be hungry."

"I am famished." Buhara complained.

I was famished too but you didn't see me over there whining. 

"Thus, the second phase should be about... cooking!" She stood up and announced cheerfully.

I figured that much out with all the kitchen islands. Seriously, it looked like we were on a TV reality show.

"C-cooking?"

"Oh, not so quick! Cooking?! We came here to pass the Hunter exam." A fat man with an ugly haircut whined.

I was already annoyed.

"Completely. For the second phase, you shall prepare a dinner that will satisfy both of us."

My heart was filled with joy, I loved cooking. I cooked every meals for my family and I even cooked for the whole town once. They all appreciated my cooking skills. I was sure that I will pass this phase.

"Why should we cook?" Can someone don't stop me from slapping him?

"Simply because we are..  Gourmet Hunters." She was so passionate I admired her.

The guy with the ugly haircut laughed and almost everyone followed him. "Speak about a disappointment. Gourmet hunters?" Menchi narrowed her eyes in disdain and so did I. "And so, lady and gentleman the Gourmet Hunters. What would please you?" he snickered.

I clenched my fists. "Shut up you misogynistic pig. What's so funny? A Gourmet Hunter must be respected just like every Hunters. You're here laughing like a frog but in the meantime you're the one who's trying to pass the Exam. She's already a Hunter and she risks her life everyday to do what passionate her. Unlike you. Use your empty brain before you open your shitty mouth to say some bullshit. Same for the others who were laughing like children! You don't deserve to be Hunters if you can't even respect one aspect of the profession. Cowards." I vented out so calmly and with so much fury everyone stopped laughing and I heard gasps.

"Yes you go girl!" Killua yelled.

Hisoka chuckled. Gon, Leorio and Kurapika even applauded. I blushed from all the attention.

"Thank you very much. Here's someone who deserves to be one of us! I hope you can satisfy us!" Menchi smiled at me and winked before regaining her composure. She was so gorgeous and nice. "Buhara."

The man then stood up and almost created an earthquake. "For this phase, you should cook pork!" 

I don't like to eat and cook pork but meh, meat is meat.

"Pork? You just want a bit of a pig?"

I glared at the man who just complained.

"Any species of pork living in the reserve will please us. You'll prepare the meat by using the provided kitchens. If we both think that it's a good meal, you will be qualified."

"And it's just not about the flavor. Don't underestimate culinary art. Understood? The second phase will end when the both of us will be sated." Menchi crossed her arms.

"It's good, we understood. Enough of this, let's go." The ugly-haired man waved his hand lazily as if saying 'yeah shut up I don't care.'

"Do you have shit in your ears or what? Have you even listened to me earlier? What did I said?" I appeared in front of him, ready to slap him.

"It's okay. He'll see." Menchi reassured me.

I sent him a nasty glare and returned to my place near Kurapika.

"I declare the second phase.." Buhara slapped his stomach, giving the illusion of a bang. "..opened!"

Everyone ran towards the Reserve. I lazily walked then stared at the judges, they were smirking, something was definitely up. I once read something about the pork here but I couldn't recall a thing except that there was only one specie and it was quite dangerous. I was the only one left so I decided to hunt the pork alone. I walked during 10 minutes before meeting one of them. I remembered, it's a Great Stamp! These carnivores were the most dangerous pig in the world and it was known for its aggression, speed, and powerful snout that it uses to bash it's enemies or prey. Their gigantic snouts mask a soft spot on their foreheads; a blow to the soft spot kills it instantly. Great! I approached the lone pork and took my dagger out of my backpack. I jumped in the air and stabbed it on the forehead. Well, that was quick. I apologized.

I heard the other candidates scream while I was taking the pork to the enclosure and decided to hurry to prepare the meal. I was the first one to arrive, the judges gasped and I winked at them. I took a kitchen emplacement near them and started to cut bits and pieces of meat. I was going to serve them a caramelized Chinese barbecue pork with rice. I was the first one to finish the meal so I decided to give it to them while all the others were stupidly roasting the whole pork. I couldn't help but shake my head.

"May I present you my char siu? it's a Chinese barbecue pork that I revisited with caramel and rice. It's a good mashup between salt and sugar." I smiled at them.

"Hmm. It looks really yummy. You put effort in the presentation! Since you were really nice to me, I should try your meal. I hope it had a good taste. Thanks." Menchi said, sharing the plate with Buhara.

"No thanks to you!" I replied.

They both nodded and took a bite of it. While Menchi took only one bite with her fork, Buhara ate the whole plate in a matter of seconds.

"It's really good! You pass!" Buhara told me.

I looked anxiously at Menchi who was staring at me. 

"It was exceptionally good. I love your revisit, the meal looked and tasted good. You were the only one nice to me, you pass with flying green flags!"

"Thank you so much!" I cheered. "Women should always support women." I bowed down in respect and rejoined my kitchen while she was laughing. I turned to the candidates who had their jaws on the floor, except for Hisoka who was smirking. As usual. "See? That's what happens when you respect the judges." I devilishly grinned and rubbed my hands.

"I hope you took notes!" Menchi yelled.

That's when I decided to sit and nap over my kitchen. I tuned everything out, put my head between my arms and felt myself lose consciousness. This really was a tiring day.

"Winter wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Kurapika near me.

"What happened?" I rubbed my eyes.

"You're the only one qualified to the next phase! Goodbye the others! See you next year, losers!" Menchi yelled and Kurapika sighed. I gasped. Really?

"She's the only one qualified?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Is she really serious?"

"It's not funny! She has an advantage!" yelled the ugly haired-man. He hit the kitchen and broke it. "She's a woman, it's normal for her to have skills in useless things." Kurapika put his hand on my shoulder to restrain me from hitting all of them. "I can't accept that."

"I don't care. You're disqualified and that's it.

I tuned them out and spoke to Kurapika. "Thank you for restraining me." I murmured.

"It's normal! He shouldn't say something like that but you shouldn't give up to violence directly."

I blushed, ashamed of my short-temperament since the beginning of the exam. "You know what? You're right! Anyway, why didn't you pass?" I asked, gazing into his grey dull eyes. "You shouldn't wear contacts you know?"

"What?" he blushed. "Why are you saying something like that?"

"I mean, your eyes are better in natural color but do what you want." I stared at my hands.

"I'll think about that. Well, I didn't pass because I was the last one, she was already angry because of everyone and I didn't put any effort in the taste of the meal. It was abject to be honest." the Kurta teenager shyly laughed. His smile and laugh were so beautiful my heart skipped a beat. 

"Ah.. I see, sorry for you.. Kurapika.." I nervously chuckled. What was happening to me?

"Are you okay Winter? You became completely red all of a sudden. Do you have any fever?" the sweet teenager put his hand on my forehead and caressed my cheek cut earlier by Hisoka.

He was also red. Gray/blue eyes stared into grey dull ones for what seemed like eternity.

"Are you done you lovebirds over there?" an old man asked us.

"What?" we asked at the same time.

Where did he come from?

"You two were so busy staring into each other that you didn't notice my epic coming and Menchi deciding to retake the phase at the Mount Split in Half." He loudly laughed.

We entered into the airship and since I passed the exam, I was completely free. I decided to stay with Gon, Killua and Kurapika watching the landscapes until our landing on the Mount. I wished them all the luck, went to sleep in a private room and was woken up by Gon when they passed the exam. They explained what happened during the test. The candidates that didn't pass, the ugly-haired man included, deserved it to be honest.

Ether it is to be a blacklist Hunter or gourmet Hunter, the candidates understood that being an accomplished Hunter asks for a lot of determination. There's currently 42 candidates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ether it is to be a blacklist Hunter or gourmet Hunter, the candidates understood that being an accomplished Hunter asks for a lot of determination. There's currently 42 candidates.


	5. Revelations On The Airship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter and the others managed to pass the second phase of the exam and were currently aboard the airship, crossing the starry sky to reach the third phase.

"I wanted to introduce myself to the 42 remaining candidates. I am the Head of the Exam Commission, the person in charge of the phases, my name is Netero."

We were currently in front of him and the bean from earlier. I was standing in the front row, Gon and Killua by my sides.

"Beans, his secretary".

"Aw, that's so cute his name is beans!" I murmured and he smiled at me. Killua punched my ribs, ordering me to shut my mouth. "Damn, sorry." I sighed.

"I was not supposed to show up until the last phase, but now that I am here, among you..." Silence. No one reacted, the air was filled with awkwardness. I had a hard time to breath. "No doubt about it, it's nice to see you all so serious and motivated." Killua and I yawned. "Thus, we are going to travel a little bit together." Netero chuckled.

What was so funny?

"The next stop of this airship is scheduled to be tomorrow morning, at 8 am sharp. A dinner is waiting for you in the mess hall. Do not hesitate to rest for the night. You are free of your movements until your convocation." added my savior Beans.

"Thank you very much Beans!" I was the only one polite enough to thank him, he smiled.

"Gon, Winter, let's go explore the airship!"

"No thank you, Killua. A woman needs to eat and needs her beauty sleep." I refused. 

"But you already slept like 3 times today, you old hag." he took my arm.

"No is no. Go have fun with Gon." he let my arm go.

"Your loss. Have fun in the nursing home." He took a disappointed Gon and left us in the blink of an eye.

"They're in shape." stated Leorio. "As for me, I'll go to sleep too."

"As do I. However, something is bothering me." it's not Kurapika if he is not worried about something.

"What?"

We were now heading to the mess hall.

"I wonder how many phases we will have to pass."

"Oh yeah, that's true. They told us nothing."

"There's supposed to be-"

I was about to answer them when an annoying voice cut me. "On average, there is 5 or 6 phases."

We turned and I glared at the one and only Tonpa.

"So basically we just have to pass 3 or 4 phases."

"More reason to eat and go to sleep." I harshly said. "Come on, let's go guys I don't want to waste my time with him." we turned a second time to leave.

"If I were you, I'll be very careful."

"Yeah we know. Bye!" I chuckled but stopped when Kurapika and Leorio stopped their pace. "For God's sake!" I whined. "Anyway stay and listen to him, I don't care. See you later."

I glared at them and left when Tonpa started to speak about Beans. Soon enough, I joined the mess hall. There was a few candidates eating an all-you-can-eat buffet. I observed them and found Hisoka on the other side of the hall, he was building an house of cards. I went to the buffet, took some sushi and joined him to his table.

He looked up at me, smirking. "What have I done to be graced by your presence, dear?" he smoothly asked, amused.

"I don't know. You were alone, I was alone, I decided to join you. Do you mind?" I took a roll of sushi in my mouth.

"Absolutely not. I was just wondering why you weren't with your friends.." golden eyes judged me.

"They're not my friends."

"Oh really? You seemed really close and friendly with them." he chuckled.

"I don't have any friends. I just met them today and they were nice, that's all." I calmly replied.

"Hmm. I see. Then you don't mind if I plan to kill Gon when he will be mature and powerful enough?" he suddenly destroyed his house of cards.

"No. As you said, if he's mature and powerful enough he could defend himself." I shrugged.

"Perfect, this is why you interest me. Am I your friend?" a new house of cards was now in construction.

"Huh? No, I only met you today and you cut then licked my fucking cheek like a cat." I finished my plate and stood up. "Sorry, I need to leave you and go to sleep. I am tired."

"Good girl, I don't plan on being your friend anyway. Do you want me to come with you?" he put his hand under his chin and stared oddly at me. I acted as if him planning to not be my friend didn't hurt me and rejected his proposition. "Well your loss. It would have been fun to pass the night with you." he chuckled.

Wasn't he tired of chuckling all the damn time? I cleaned my place and left him without a word. I was on my way to join Kurapika and Leorio when I met Killua and Gon. I sat on the bench with them. I said earlier to Hisoka that they weren't my friend but I wished that they'll become ones. Even if we had 10 years of difference, they were too mature for their age. "Hi, boys." I sighed.

"Hi, aren't you supposed to be sleeping you old hag?" I brushed Killua's hair.

"No, I just ate and had an interesting conversation with a certain magician." I stared at the starry sky, it was a marvelous sight.

"How can you speak and eat with him without being scared, Winter?" Gon innocently asked.

"I really don't know, Gon. It's weird how I should be scared of him, I mean, he tried to kill us and I was scared but 99% of the time I feel like he's just a creepy guy with a weird sense of humor." I shook my head, ashamed.

"Oh I see. Anyway, Killua? Do you have any parents?"

"Normally yes, if they're still alive." the white haired-boy shrugged. 

"What do they do for a living?" I was really curious.

"They're killers."

Ah? I stared at him.

"Yeah? Both of them?"

"Sorry if you couldn't choose your family." Gon and I spoke at the same time and I put my right hand on Killua's shoulder in sympathy.

"That's the only thing that you can say?" Killua bursted out. "You're really funny."

"Huh?"

"You're the first ones to take me seriously and to be interested." he sat down with Gon and I.

"Well, that's because it's true. Right?" I asked, curious.

"Why do you think that?" Killua put a hand under his chin.

"I can feel it."

"Me too!" exclaimed Gon.

"Weird. People never know if I lie, I thought it was a part of my charm." he dropped his head.

"You already charmed me, Killua." I laughed and he stuck his tongue out.

"In our family, assassination is the main activity, everybody does that. You can't imagine the pressure in which I am under. But I don't want any of that. Why would they decide on my life instead of me? When I said 'That's my life, I'm the one to decide!' they all lost it. My mom told me that I had a gift to kill people, and she was crying in spite." Gon laughed. "Bravo the parents! I almost turned bad. We had a fight, I scarified my mom's face, stabbed my big brother to the side and ran away. They probably don't have recovered from it. If they find me, I'm going to get beat up. If I become hunter, I'll start by arresting them, they're searched by a lot of people, they have to be worth a small fortune." he passionately told us his background, sparkles appearing in his eyes with the prospect of money.

"What a weird family you have. Are you a Zoldyck or something?" I asked, chuckling.

"How did you guessed?" he jumped.

"Well.." I scratched my head. "Apparently we live in the same country and your family is quite famous." I was cut by someone behind us.

The three of us turned to his direction but no one was there. Netero appeared suddenly in the opposite side of where the other person was. He walked suspiciously towards us. "Is there a problem?"

"Say, Sir Netero, have you seen someone who was coming from there?" Gon pointed at the opposite side.

"No." Netero shook his head.

I glanced at Killua and saw that he was thinking the same as me. It was obviously him but why is he lying? I narrowed my eyes and darkened my glare. I despised liars.

"You're fast for your old age."

"I don't know what you mean." Netero smiled at Killua. "I was just walking quietly."

Yeah and you're in fact young. I entered into a staring contest with him. Killua did the same.

"What do you want from us? You aren't supposed to intervene before the last phase."

"Don't be so harsh. I'm bored, I was just searching for comrades to play with. In fact, what are your impressions? This is your first Hunter Exam, what do you think of it so far?"

"It's good! I'm having fun." Gon was so unaware of the tension between Netero, Killua and I. "I was expecting paper tests and nerd stuff. I'm happy."

Can't relate.

"I'm disappointed. I was hoping for more grueling tests. Could we have a little of fun in the next phases?" Killua asked, voice laced with boredom.

"Well, who knows? What about you, young lady?"

"Meh, I'd rather have nerd tests but I don't care, I just want to pass the exam." I put my hands on my hips.

"I see." the old man glanced at the wall, stroking his beard.

"Let's go, Gon, Winter."

"Wait a little bit. Do you want to play with me, all the three of you?"

Ugh, context is important!

"Play?"

"Yes, if you win, I will give you the title of Hunter." He was so lying.

"Really? I'm in!" Gon, why are you so dense?

"I don't believe you, you're lying. It's impossible for you to give us the title with just a game. It must be impossible for us to win.. You can play without me. Enjoy yourselves, Killua, Gon."

"I think you're right but I'll play! See you later Winter." Killua told me.

I shrugged.

"See ya!" Gon hugged me.

I patted his hand, glared at a smirking Netero and left. I quickly joined Kurapika and Leorio's room.

I opened the door and saw Kurapika reading a book. "Hi." I whispered. "What are you reading?" I sat down next to him and put a blanket over me.

"Hi. I'm reading 'The Great Gatsby'. Do you know this book?" He closed it and showed me the cover.

"Of course! It's one of my favorite books!" I palmed the cover.

"I didn't know you liked books." he looked at me, awe gracing his face.

"That's because you didn't ask me!" I winked. "Anyway it's not that I don't want to speak with you but I'm tired as fuck, goodnight Kurapika." I closed my eyes. 

"You're right, goodnight Winter." he whispered and I hummed in response, still thinking about my chat with Hisoka before losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The airship carrying the 42 remaining candidates gets closer little by little of site where will take place the third phase.


	6. Decision By Majority?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the day is coming, Winter's and her comrades airship approches its destination. The third phase of the Hunter Exam will start soon.

" _Dearest friends, we thank you for your patience. Our airship almost reached its destination_." Beans voice spoke over the speaker.

I woke up in panic, Kurapika woke up at the same time while Leorio was still snoring near us. I suddenly stood up.   
  
"Hey, wake up. We're almost at the site of the third phase." he warned Leorio in a concerned voice.  
  
"I've got to say that Beans almost gave me a heart attack with his announce. Some people here were having nice dreams!" I dramatically put a hand over my heart.

They laughed in response. I took my things and left them to take a shower and prepare myself for the upcoming day. I passed in front of a window and saw the view. I could perfectly see a huge straight tower and nothing except wastelands around it. "So, this is where we're going to pass the third phase." I quietly whispered.  
  
Once outside, I joined Gon and the others and they greeted me warmly. We all looked around us in wonder. Leorio put his hand over his forehead as if it could help him to see faraway.   
  
"Ahem, dearest friends, the third phase will begin here, at the top of this tower named 'trick tower'." Beans cutely announced.  
  
"Trick tower?" asked Leorio.  
  
"This phase consists in reaching the base of the tower without being killed. You have 72 hours to achieve this." he put his hand in the air. "It is time to give the kick-off of the third phase." We all looked at each other in wonder with the guys. Killua simply shrugged. "I wish you good luck."   
  
"Thank you!" Why was I the only one always thanking him?

He smiled and returned in the airship. We watched as the airship took off.  _"I count on you to give the best of yourselves_!" Beans spoke over the speaker, almost giving me a heart attack again, when the airship was far enough.  
  
Gon leaned over the edge of the tower and looked at the ground, gasping. We all joined him and looked at the height between us and the ground. I cautiously stayed a little away from the edge, scared of falling.   
  
"We aren't going to go down from here, huh?" Leorio viciously gripped his briefcase and I crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
"It would be suicide." Kurapika replied before I could.   
  
"Hmm. Yes, for normal human beings." we turned around and saw a guy dressed to climb some mountain, his arms were crossed over his chest and he smirked at us. We stared at him as he started to climb down the tower only with gloves for scaling. "For an experienced climber, this descend is a child's play." He was already far away from us and I looked at him anxiously, sensing that something will happen.  
  
"Neat!" gasped Killua.  
  
"He comes down really fast." added Gon, still leaning over the edge.

I wanted to take him away from the void. That's when I decided to join the center of the tower, feeling the man's upcoming death. I heard him scream and saw giant winged monsters eating him while flying far away from us after a few minutes. "Damn, I knew that something was going to happen. It was too easy." I sat down in shock and dropped my head, I hated useless deaths. Leorio and Kurapika joined me and helped me standing up.   
  
"What is it now?" Leorio asked, briefcase over his left shoulder.  
  
"There is a less number of candidates than earlier!" Kurapika and I said at the same time.  
  
"What? Stop saying the same things at the same time! It's freaky!" Leorio shouted and I laughed in embarrassment.

Kurapika ignored it. "There is 23 people here. Half of the candidates already managed to leave the top of the tower." he added.

I suddenly didn't want to speak.  
  
"That's crazy. I had noticed nothing."   
  
"One thing is certain. There is somewhere here passages leading to lower levels." The blond teen crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Kurapika! Winter! Leorio!" Gon called us and waved.

He was so pure.  
  
"What is it, Gon?" we joined them.  
  
"Look, we've discovered a secret passage." he knelt down and leaned his hand on the ground, making it move like a door.

Leorio gasped.  
  
"I see.. we can reach the level below by moving these slabs." Kurapika stroke his chin, deep in thought.  
  
"Great! Well played, Gon!" Leorio enthusiastically put his hand over Gon's shoulder. "We'll go below now."   
  
"But, I don't know what to do."  
  
"What do you mean by not knowing what to do?"   
  
"Here, here, there and over there. There's others hidden passages." he worriedly pointed at others slabs.  
  
"There's so many of them?"   
  
"5 hidden passages located in the same perimeter?" Kurapika stroked his chin again. "This looks shady to me."   
  
"There's probably traps." I added.  
  
"Moreover, these passages can only be used by one person at once." Killua spoke for the first time in a while.  
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"Yes he is, Leorio!" This whole story was giving me a headache and Leorio's unnecessary questions didn't help it.  
  
"Earlier, we wanted to open a trap already used but it didn't move an inch." Killua explained.

“With the width of these trapdoors, they can be used by one person at a time.”

“Anyway, they are single-use individual trapdoors. We’ll have to split up. Gon and I decided to choose a passage among these.”

“Too bad for us if we trigger a trap.” Gon smiled.

“But that's reckless and dangerous!” I frowned. 

“Yeah but we’ll never know and need to reach the base of the tower. We have nothing to lose. And you, Leorio? what are you going to do?”

“It suits me. We sometimes need to push our luck.”

Yeah don't push too hard Leorio!

“I have no objection.”

“Kurapika, I thought you were smart enough to be on my side, I’m deeply betrayed man!” I glared at him. “If you all guys chose to do this I don't have anything to say then. I’ll go with you.”

“Sorry but that's the only way to pass this test.” he patted my shoulder. “Then that's settled.”

Each one of us went in front of a trap.

“We’ll go there at the same time in three seconds.” Leorio stated, triggering my anxiety.

I didn’t want to take this passage and die alone in a trap! My heart started to beat fast and I turned pale.

“This is where we momentarily part ways.” Thanks for stating the obvious, Gon.

“I’ll meet you downstairs.” smiled Kurapika.

“I hate all of you.” my anxiety was so bad I could only glare at them and they laughed.

“Let’s go. One!”

“Two!”

“Three!” they all jumped on their trapdoor but I got scared at the last second and started to turn away.

I slipped, bumped into Kurapika’s chest and we fell at the same time through the passage. A few seconds later, Kurapika smoothly landed on his feet and I landed harshly on my butt. “Ouch!” I caressed it and stood up. I looked around and saw the guys. I nearly stifled a laugh seeing that Leorio landed on his face. “Such a dramatic farewell just to meet again a few seconds later.” I shook my head in disbelief. Killua and Gon looked at each other and laughed embarrassingly

“Indeed, our breakup was short.” Kurapika stood up and cleared the dust from his clothes followed by Leorio.

“That's strange. We each choose a different passage but we ended up in the same room.” Leorio said, frowning.

“Um. I don't know if you saw it but I got scared at the last second, tripped and fell with Kurapika through the same passage..” I nervously chuckled.

“How dumb can you be?” Killua slapped my arm.

“Sorry okay? I didn't want to.”

“Hopefully nothing happened.” Kurapika assured me, he was so sweet while I was such a burden for them.

Gon suddenly approached a piece of furniture against the wall, a sign was above it. We followed him. “There's a sign ‘the 5 participants will need to follow majority’s choices if they want to finish the phase.” Gon read it for us. “Look, there's also wrist 5 timers.” each one of us took one in our hand.

“There's a ‘circle’ button and a ‘cross’ button.” They put it around their wrist except for me, I didn't trust it for the moment.

“For all we know we could never leave this room.”

“ _You're right_!” A man’s voice appeared in the speaker above us.

“Who said that?” yelled Leorio.

“ _My name is Lippo. Director of this prison and also one of the judges of the third phase_.”

“Director of this prison?”

“ _A multitude of routes has been installed in this tower. You fell on the route ‘majority rules’. To pass this test, you necessarily will have to cooperate . The slightest disagreement will lead you to an impassable route. Moreover, you cannot begin as long as you will not be 6. Thanks to miss over here who can't properly pass through a passage, you need to wait for someone else to come and put the last wrist timer. By the way, that was clever of you to not put it around your wrist, miss_.” I gritted my teeth in anger, I was so dumb and not even capable of doing things correctly! Because of me, we will lose time unnecessarily. “ _Since you can't have a timer around your wrist, all your decisions and actions are tied to those of the blonde you fell with. You will have to do and choose what he’ll do_.” I dropped my head in shame, I hated feeling like a burden. “ _I wish you good luck_!” the speaker suddenly turned off.

“We can't continue unless we're 6 thanks to Winter. What will we do?”

I was so ashamed that I couldn't respond to Leorio nor speak at all.

“We’ll need to be patient, I’m afraid.” Kurapika looked at the ceiling and I sat up against the wall away from them.

More than two hours passed; Leorio was sat against the piece of furniture where were the timers, Kurapika was sat against the wall near him, Killua was playing with Gon’s fishing pole and the latter was playing with the former’s skateboard while I was sat at the opposite side of the room, observing them. Leorio was nervously tapping his foot against the ground and it was getting on my nerves.

“God dammit! I can't anymore.” the tall man yelled, standing up. Gon stopped the skateboard and turned to him. “It's already been two hours! Maybe the others have all chosen a different passage!” he hit his fists. “If there's still someone above us, he surely is a loser!”

I stared blankly at him and saw Killua yawn

“Keep calm, Leorio. Yelling will change nothing.” spoke the ever calm Kurapika.

“What will we do if no one comes in 72 hours? Dammit!” right at this moment we heard a shuffling above us, Gon and I stared at the ceiling in apprehension. “If we stay without doing something..”

“Shh. Shut up!” I shushed him

“Huh?” he screeched and I pointed my index at the ceiling in response.

“I heard a noise.”

Leorio gasped, I stood up and joined them. Suddenly the ceiling opened and someone fell. I recognized him directly.

“Oh no, not you!” I whined.

“My bad..” The one and only Tonpa scratched his head.

“But it's mister Tonpa!” No Gon, you can't be nice with him.

“Dang it..” Killua I love you.

“It's the old man.”

“Ugh go away. why are you here?” I glared at Tonpa, hoping to kill him with my eyes.

Unfortunately, he ignored us and put the timer around his wrist. "And voilà."

Suddenly, the wall where I was sat against moved revealing a hidden door with a counter of cross and circles.

“I see, the door opens once the 5 participants had put the timers around their wrist.” Kurapika pointed out.

“‘Chose circle to open the door and cross to maintain it closed.’” Gon read the screen.

“That's it, the votes begin. I think that the answer is obvious.”

They all made a choice except for I.  I was going to be excluded a lot today. 4 circles and 1 cross appeared. I was pretty sure it was Tonpa.

“Huh? Who chose the cross button?” yelled Leorio.

“Sorry but it was me. It was a mistake.” Tonpa laughed and scratched his head.

His lie was so obvious.

“Do not laugh, old man.” Leorio yelled, gripping the old man’s top in anger. His nose was practically glued against his and I wanted to yell ‘kiss! kiss! kiss!’ “You’re blind or what?”

“Don't be angry, it was just a mistake..”

“Who can be stupid enough to confuse the two buttons, huh?”

I wondered how Leorio’s voice wasn't damaged from all the yelling.

“It's okay. The door opened after all.” Gon could be a good mediator but he was trying to resonate with Leorio.

“No it's not okay!” the latter turned his head to Gon and turned his head a second time to Tonpa. He tightened his grip over him more. “I’m sure he did it on purpose.”

“Lets go. We do not have time to argue.” Kurapika wisely reasoned.

“That's true. Everything will be fine as long as we're on agreement together, even if he chooses the wrong button in purpose.” Killua lazily waved his hand and started to leave the room with Kurapika and I.

We arrived in another room, in front of another sign. There was corridors protected by gates on each opposite side of the room. “Another vote? We’ve just passed the first door..”

“Which side will you choose?” Circle : right. Cross : left left.” Gon read.

“To the right..” we looked at the right dimly light up corridor. “or to the left?” the left one looked all the same.

They all voted and I sighed. 3 circles and 2 crosses appeared on the sign. Oh no someone was going to yell.

“Huh?” Leorio loudly yelled, may my ears rest in peace. “Why right? The most logical choice is left!”

“Certainly, according to certain behavioral studies, people generally tends to go to the left if they're lost or if they found a crossroad.” Kurapika-Wikipedia explained.

“Yeah, I heard about it too.”

“Same, Killua.”

“Wait a second! It doesn't add up. Which button did you choose?”

“Hey, don't yell at me Leorio I did nothing! But if I could I would have chosen right.” I started to leave

“Right.”

“Right.” Killua and Kurapika followed me.

We walked during 5 minutes and arrived at the edge of the corridor. It was entering into a huge room with only a plateforme at the center and the void rounding it. There was no way we could jump over the void. It would be suicide.

“What.. what a peculiar place..”

“Look at the other side.”

We followed Killua’s order and could see a bunch of hidden persons standing up like us on the other side of the room. They were wearing an odd outfit with hoods. Only their cuffed hands and feet were visible. One of the person’s cuffs fell on the ground and he rubbed his wrists. I could only see his tan skin. He took off his hood and a bald, extremely muscled prisoner, appeared. Veins or scars were in his skull.

“I’m finally free.” he announced, smirking.

I gulped in terror.

“ _Here is some explications._ ” Lippo spoke over the speaker. “ _Tower Trick is also a prison and these individuals in front of you are prisoners_.”

Thank you captain obvious.

“Prisoners?”

“ _They are also juries who were officially designated by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee. Now, you'll have to face them. All the 6 of you. Don't forget miss that you’ll have to fight with the teenager. This will be single combats. You can fight only once. All’s fair, there will be no draw. If your opponent gives up, you win._ ” Lippo announced.

“You are free to choose the order of passage. Majority rules. Thus, you need 3 victories to move forward.” the prisoner lifted 3 fingers in the air. “The rules are extremely simple.”

“Tch. Again with this majority thing?” Leorio complained.

“Fine, I prefer simpler things.” Killua said in a defiant tone, hands over his hips.

 _“However, the combats are not this simple. For each hour that you lose here, we promised to reduce their sentences of a year. In other words, their purpose is to make you lose the maximum of time_.”

“I understand. We only have 72 hours to reach the base of the tower.”

I looked at Kurapika’s timer while he was speaking and saw that we only had 69 hours now. “We’ll have to be very careful with the time spent to fight those guys.” I added and he nodded at me.

“I’m the first one to pass. Make a decision!” the bald prisoner loudly spoke up.

“What do we do?” asked Killua in a bored voice, as usual. Gon and I looked at him. “Since all’s fair, we have to expect anything.”

“We don't know what shady trick is waiting for us.” For once, Leorio spoke in a rather calm tone.

“Since we don't know anything about our opponent, this first combat is announced to be risky. I’m going to affront him..” decided Kurapika without asking for my consent.

“Oh hell no I'm not going to fight him!” I shouted but Tonpa proposed to be the one fighting the bald prisoner at the same time. “Huh? It wasn't good knowing you but don't die like this!” I cried out.

“Sir Tonpa?” asked Gon and tonpa turned to him.

“I’m going to be the guinea pig. We’ll see what he's worth. It's to be forgiven for the mistake that I did earlier.”

“And here I thought that I had pity for you.” I mumbled.

“Wait.. Are you serious?”

No Leorio, don't fall into his trap!

“But yes! By the way, I know that you still have doubts about me.”

“This is like the cleverest thing that you ever said.”

He ignored me. “Are you ready to let me decide of our fate if both sides are in equality?” the jobless man pointed his index at himself.

“Indeed, seen from this perspective..” I still thought that it was dumb.

“Perfect then!” Tonpa smiled at us and I shivered.

“Tonpa, you..”

“Go confess your love or something while you're at it Leorio!” I sent him a glare, he was so dramatic.

Passages to join the platform in the center of the large room appeared and Tonpa dumped his bag on the ground. They both joined the platform.

“Such a reaction from him… It was unexpected.” Why is Leorio flustered over this?

“He said it himself, he's going to be used as a guinea pig.”

“I hope everything will be fine for him!” Oh gon, why are you so nice to him?

“I bet 5000 Jenny that the coward will give up before the bald prisoner can do something to him.” I chuckled and rubbed my hands but they ignored me. “Well, you'll see who was right in the end.” I glared at them and looked at the upcoming fight.

“Now let's fix the modalities of the fight. I propose a fight to the death.”

Everyone gasped except me.

“A fight to death?” cried out a distressed Gon.

“They're going to fight until one of them die?”

“Oh no.. He doesn't have to respond to this provocation.” Kurapika frowned.

“Why are you so dramatic it's certain that Tonpa is going to give up!” I cried out.

“What do you say?” asked confidently the prisoner, hands over his hips.

Tonpa agreed and stood in a fight position. The boys gasped, except for Killua. He didn't reacted and I laughed over Tonpa’s dramatic fight stance.

“Is he serious?”

“Bravo, I salute your determination.” the prisoner took a fight stance too.

They stood up like this, staring at each other during a whole minute. Suddenly, Tonpa did a weird thing with his arms and hands. It was like he was imitating some Kung-fu movie and I had a hard time restraining myself from laughing in such a serious situation.

“Tonpa..” Leorio grunted anxiously.

“Ugh, date him already!” I chuckled.

“Ready? On guard!” Suddenly, the hulk of a prisoner jumped in the air, ready to beat the hell out of Tonpa.

Tonpa did the weird thing with his arms again, everyone gasped except for Killua and I and Tonpa gave up, much to my non surprise.

“Huh?”

“Hahahaha. I fucking knew it! Guinea pig, my ass. I knew you were going to give up!! You all owe me 5000 jennys now!” I dropped on my knees, laughing like a witch.

The prisoner stared at Tonpa in disbelief.

“Did he just admit his defeat?” Gon asked in disbelief.

“Maybe he was speaking about something else.” replied Leorio.

“Oh no. When this is over, each one of you will need to give me 500 Jeny hehe.”

They ignored me for what felt like the 5th time already.

“What did you just said?” the prisoner stood up in front of an apologizing Tonpa.

His forehead was against the floor and I couldn't help but flinch. It must be so filthy. “If I admit my defeat, you win, right? I admit my defeat. I lost the fight.” he laughed.

“But..but..but….” Leorio screeched.

The prisoner lost it, put his hand over his forehead and started to laugh as if he hadn't do such a thing since a long time. “As you wish. Thus, I won this round.” A 1 appeared on the wall above the others prisoners. “If we have 2 others victories, you will lose. You won't be able to move forward or even backward and you will be stuck here during 72 years which is till the end of the allotted time. As for our prison sentences, they will be shortened of 72 years.” he left the platform, laughing like a madman.

Tonpa joined us. “Ah! Such a shame! Anyway, he looks much stronger when you're near him.”

Leorio gripped his top.

“Trouble in paradise boys? Keep calm with the sexual tension there's children here!” I laughed.

“You moron! My suspicions are confirmed. You’re just a disgusting pile of lard who sabotages candidate’s efforts.” Leorio yelled and he was right for once.

“You’re absolutely right.” the pile of lard smirked. “This is what I always did. By the way, I look forward to continuing this.”

I blinked. I knew that something was wrong with him, that he had ill intentions.. but I wasn't expecting this!

“What.. what are you saying?”

“I don't care about passing the Hunter Exam. I just want to have fun.”

“You just want to have fun?”

“Absolutely. Tragic scenes where young people with bright futures see their dreams being crushed… Their haggard faces when their hopes are definitely wiped out… Gradually, these moments so particular became my biggest distraction. I make the rookies lose just to see their dreams pass under their nose. I absolutely don't want to be a hunter. I already had so much fun this year, it's the perfect time to bow out.” he proudly explained to us.

My eyes twitched in anger and I tightened my first.

“You piece of trash..” Leorio lifted his fist to hit said piece of trash.

“Enough Leorio!” yelled Kurapika.

“But?”

Kurapika shook his head. “We can't spend time by fighting each other.” he turned his head to the group of prisoner. “They’re just waiting for this.”

“But.. since their aim is to make us lose time, the old man may have chosen the better strategy. The bald dude surely was a soldier or a mercenary. If you had faced him, he probably would've crushed your throat to keep you from speaking and forfeit. Then, he would've kept you alive to torture you till the end of the allotted time.” Killua explained with a smirk and Tonpa turned blue.

“That's… that's exactly what I planned.”

“You don't seem very well all of a sudden.” I devilishly smirked at a blue Tonpa.

His face was the same color as his top.

“He somewhat has changed my plans. Too bad.” the bald prisoner told us, leaning against the wall.

“Hey Tonpa you know what? I’m pretty sure you deserve it you old and sick disgusting piece of crap.” I punched him right in the face.

He fell on his knees and I punched him on the nose with my knees.

“Winter! What are you hitting him for?” Kurapika yelled and put his arms around my wait, restraining me from beating a bleeding Tonpa.

“He deserves it! I didn't like him from the beginning but what he just told us earlier? I'm fucking disgusted. He's here all proud and smiling over crushing people's dreams as if it was funny! Sorry but I couldn't control myself.” I glared at Tonpa’s back and Kurapika released his grip on me. I turned away and sat against the wall. “You know, there's people here who are searching for a goal, a purpose in life, since years. I am one of them. I don't have dreams, I never had dreams and I’d give everything to have something to live for. As I explained, that's why I took the Exam. I was hoping that by taking it I would have some sort of illumination. Hearing him saying that he takes pleasure in crushing people's dreams and hopes..” I stared at my hands. “Just go to Hell, Tonpa.” After a minute of silence I looked up and saw Tonpa who was still bleeding on the floor; Kurapika’s eyes were hidden behind his hair but his mouth was twitching in anger while Leorio, Gon and Killua were glaring heavily at the man. “Anyway, why am I telling you my life? Let's pass on another subject would you.” I lamely chuckled.

Another prisoner walked forward. “Don't be afraid. It's not a problem.” he spoke in a nasal voice, responding to what the bald prisoner said before my mental breakdown, completely ignoring what happened. His cuffs fell on the ground and he took off his hood. A white man with shoulder length brown hair and a dull face appeared. “It's enough to win over the 5 others to have victory.”

“Ahem. In any case, we have to win three rounds if we want to move forward.” Kurapika smoothly said.

“Who's next?” asked Killua.

“Me!” Gon put his hand in the air.

“Are you sure?” asked Leorio, putting his hands over his hips.

“Yes.”

The prisoner walked toward the platform.

“This opponent doesn't seem tough.”

“Be careful, Gon. This dude is a criminal.” I warned him.

Gon gently dropped his backpack and his only weapon on the floor. “Yeah, I know.” he then walked in front of the platform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of Tonpa’s deceit, winter and her comrades found themselves in difficulty. They now have to confront a new opponent named Sedokan. What is this fight reserving for them? The third phase of the Hunter Exam gathered 40 participants. One of them had already been eliminated, which only left 39 candidates.


	7. Beware Of Prisoners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third phase of the Hunter Exam took place in the Trick Tower, a prison for criminals serving long sentences. It's against 5 of these inmates that Winter and her group chose to fight. Because of Tonpa's deceit, the first match is lost. In the second round, Gon is confronted to a prisoner. What will happen?

"Well, I'm not really strong. Hit, run, jump.. It's not really my thing." the thin prisoner put a hand over his heart elegantly.

"I, on the other hand, adore this. I'm not really good at reflection." replied Gon.

"I suspected it. This is why I thought about a game that would suit the both of us."

"A game?"

"Yes. A game that doesn't ask for reflection or physical strength."

"What is it?"

The prisoner took candles behind his back and showed them to Gon. "We both light up a candle at the same time. The one with the candle that will turn off the first lose. Would you like to play this game?"

"Yes." eagerly nodded Gon. "It's not too complicated. It suits me." he then raised his thumb in the air.

"Perfect. So.." The inmate then showed that there was a longer candle than the other in his hand.

"Cheater.." I murmured, Kurapika and Leorio gasped.

"What candle do you want? You decide. If you want the long one, choose the circle button. If you want the short one, choose the cross button. Decide with the majority."

"We have to choose one? It's a trap! Normally, we'd choose the long one. But, there must be a scam, it's trapped!" Exclaimed Leorio.

"Yes, it is logical to think of it. Maybe he anticipated our reaction and he trapped the shorter candle."

"You're right, Winter." replied Kurapika.

"Except that if we think like this.." added Leorio.

"Yes, it's a vicious circle."

"This forced choice is difficult."

"Who told you to open your mouth, Tonpa?" yelled Leorio.

"You better listen to him!" I turned around a showed my fist to a bruised Tonpa who gulped in response.

"When the choice is clearly biased, people tend to beware and can't decide anymore. The choice becomes impossible. And if unfortunately you take the wrong choice, the psychological damages make the decisions more difficult to take." explained Kurapika.

"Well.." the prisoner sat down. "Take your time to decide. The majority will win, yes, but you have time to debate. We have all the time in the world.”

Gon turned toward us and smiled. “Then, which one do we take?”

“Dammit, how do we chose?” asked Leorio.

The prisoner chuckled and after a few seconds, Kurapika sighed. “Gon, we let you take the decision!” he shouted. “We will follow your choice. Choose the one that you like.”

“Are you sure? The brat is not one to think.”

“Kurapika is right, Killua. It's useless to tire our brains. We should follow Gon’s instinct.” I explained, sighing. I was exhausted.

“His instinct? I see.”

“I’m the one who decide? Alright. In this case, I'll take the long one.”

The prisoner chuckled. Something was going on. "Are you sure that it is the one that you want?”

"Of course. The longer one will take more time to burn. It's obvious.”

“Oh my god we're fucked.” I put my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes in disbelief.

“I saw it coming, he didn't think about it a second.”

“Too bad, it's done.”

I heard beeps and reopened my eyes to see that Kurapika was voting.

“Anyway, it's impossible to know which one is trapped.” Leorio scratched his head and voted too.

He was quickly followed by Killua and a chuckling Tonpa.

5 circles appeared on a electronic sign on the wall.

“Plot twist, both of the candles are trapped.” I quietly laughed and Kurapika looked at me as if I’ve revealed the 10 commandments.

“I didn't think about it but there's a huge possibility. If it's the case Gon will still lose.”

“I hope it's not the case..”

“Ok. You take the long one. And me, the short one.” he threw the candle at Gon who received it.

They walked in front of a pot containing a fire, candle in hand. There was 4 pots at the 4 corners of the platform.

“We will light them out at the same time.” Gon looked at him.

They lit up their candles and returned to their former places. They just stared at each other.

Killua looked at his timer. “How much time should take the candle to burn?”

“I will say, 5 or 6 hours.” replied Kurapika.

Suddenly, an enormous wind gush appeared from the bottom of the large room making Gon’s candle burn faster.

"Oh! It nearly turned off” the poor boy was trying to protect it with his hand.

"A strong wind flow rises from below. As long as the candles are burning, they can't move. If they stop watching the candle, it's finished.” stated Leorio.

The prisoner chuckled once again. “If you look away, your candle is going to burn out.”

"You're deliberately saying this, you might be plotting something.. Otherwise, you're gonna lose. Since your candle is shorter.” Even Gon noticed it.

“I don't plot anything.” he chuckled. “Because, you see, it's already too late.” Suddenly, Gon’s candle flamed even more. The fire went high enough that it almost burned Gon’s face and the latter screamed in shock. “You see.”

“Have you seen Gon’s candle? The flame is brighter all of a sudden.” Leorio panicked.

“He must have added powder or something around the fuse to trigger the candle to consumes itself faster.” Kurapika worriedly explained.

The wax was now dripping around Gon’s feet. “Ouch, it's hot..” he cried out.

"At this rate he will lose in two or three minutes!”

Gon shifted the candle from his right hand to his left hand.

“Damn it. Hey, it's cheating! You trapped the longer one you little runt.” Leorio rightfully yelled.

The prisoner looked at him with a mischievous face. A minute passed, Gon’s candle was almost burned out. He giggled. “Since it burns so well..” he placed it on the ground. “It's not a small breeze that will turn it off.” The boy suddenly ran faster than the wind and approached the prisoner.

“How fast.” the prisoner cried out.

Gon jumped and blew the candle, turning it off. He looked at his candle, it was still burning. He turned around and looked at the prisoner. "I won!” he made the sign of peace with his hand. The prisoner gasped.

"Perfect!” a huge smile appeared on my face.

Gon joined us. "Yeah! I won!”

“Good job, Gon!” Leorio applauded. “We're even. Kurapika, Winter and I knock it out and we can move forward.”

I patted Gon’s head and smiled at Killua who looked at us with an uninterested face, both arms were around his head. I heard cuffs being dropped and turned to the prisoners. One with a blue skin moved forward.

"Winter, it's our turn this time.” shouted Kurapika.

“Okay!” I dropped my backpack, took my dagger and put it in my jean’s back pocket with Hisoka’s card and walked with him towards the plateforme.

We joined the blue prisoner. We stared at the hidden blue prisoner and he took off his hood. An ugly-looking blue man, with muscles from head to toe, appeared. He was topless, has rabbit teeth, a beanie covered his bald face and little pink hearts covered the right side of his chest. He suddenly started to yell and laugh like a madman.

"It's my turn!” he continued to laugh as if he’d just escaped from an asylum. It scared me. His body and his face scared me. "Look at this.” He pointed at his tattoo. “I’ve killed 19 persons until now. It was an odd number, it angered me.” he chuckled. “It will not be an odd number again but I’m happy to kill a 20th and 21st victim.” he maniacally laughed. I just stared at him. Okay, his body and face were scary but that was it. His behavior was truly ridiculous. “The fights when no one risks his life don't interest me. I don't want a little skirmish. It needs to be bloody, guts need to be seen. I want it to hurt!” he ridiculously announced and laughed, again.

“If you insist, okay.” agreed Kurapika. Decide of the combat’s rules while you're at it, we shall comply with it.”

“Huh Kurapika can I speak with you for like… a second?” I cried out and he nodded. I went closer to him. “Are you serious what about me?" I whispered, feeling nervous over wat I'll have to do. Its the first time that I will have to use my skills in combat with an opponent.

“Keep your dagger safe, just in case.” He glared at the prisoner. 

“Are you done?” we nodded. “You do have some bravado. In this case, I propose a fight to death. We fight until one of us admits his defeat or dies. However, even if you bow down and ask for mercy during the fight, I can't promise you that I will restrain myself from killing you.” he pointed his index at us and… laughed.

I wanted to stab him in his stupid face.

“Okay. It suits us.” Kurapika took off his tabard. He was now only in his white training suit. “Shall we get started?”

The prisoner blinked slowly and stared at us, dumbfounded. He pointed his index at us again.

“No one told you that it was impolite to point your index at people?” I cried out.

He ignored me. Story of my life. “Not so fast. I forgot something else. Weapons are forbidden. We’ll fight with bare hands. Even if I’m a jury, I stay a prisoner. I don't have the right to have any weapon.”

I put on a blank face to not show my distress over the fact that I couldn't use my dagger. “Yes, that's logic. It suits us.” I reluctantly said.

Kurapika nodded, we had an eye contact and I felt that he was telling me to hide the dagger. He dropped his weapon to the ground. “Anything else? I would like to start, if you're done.”

“Huh?” The prisoner gasped and a drop of sweat appeared on his face.

He stared at us during a whole minute without doing anything, I thought that he was having an internal monologue and he smiled. All of a sudden, he breathed in a lot of air and started to swell his muscles gradually. Just like a monster in the movies.

“You're just a poser, what a shame.” I laughed at his ‘display' of physical strength.

“I’m going to show you.. my assets!” in jumped in the air. “You’ll see!” He formed a punch and prepared himself to crush us.

Kurapika and I looked up and I ran to the opposite side of the platform to avoid his punch. He heavily landed on the ground, missing Kurapika of a hair. A hole was formed on the ground, just by his punch’s strength. He took it off and turned his back to us. Kurapika gasped loudly. A black spider was tattooed on his back. It looked like the Phantom Troupe’s infamous tattoo! But it was not the same one. I've read somewhere that their tattoo has a number on it. His just has a skull. I was kinda reassured but I was still unnerved by the spider, being an arachnophobe. I was also worried to death for Kurapika. He was completely paralyzed, staring at the ground.

“Kurapika…” I whispered.

He didn't answer. The prisoner moved forward and hit his fists. Kurapika stood up and I stared at him worriedly. His eyes were hidden by his hair.

“Are you okay? Cat’s got your tongue? I’m one of the 4 kings of the phantom troupe, Majitani.” he lifted his fist. “The first hit was just the presentation. If you want to forfeit, this is now the time. Because after, I will not show any form of mercy. Especially toward her."

I looked unimpressed at him.

Kurapika looked up and I saw the most terrifying and gorgeous thing that I've ever seen. His eyes were a deep scarlet color. It was like I was staring at the most beautiful diamond. Even with its beauty, they were so filled with hatred and grief that my heart hurt.

"Huh?” I didn't know what expression had the prisoner on. I could only stare at Kurapika’s eyes, completely absorbed. He glared at the prisoner, his eyes showing all the hatred who grew in his heart over the years. He had a hard time to breath, I could hear his shaky breaths. He was having a panic attack. “Huh? What? What's happening to you?” Kurapika suddenly disappeared and I looked around me, shocked. He suddenly appeared in front of the prisoner and forcefully planted his hand on his chin, grabbing him in the air by the only strength of his bare hand. The prisoner squeaked in pain. Kurapika tightened and lifted his other fist. “Wait… I give…”

Kurapika punched him square in the face. The punch was so fast and so hard it knocked the prisoner out in an instant and he dropped like a dead-weight on the ground. The Kurta boy jumped and landed by my side. I watched him, amazed by his strength but also scared for his mental health. Killua whistled.

“Let me warn you. First of all, real members of the Phantom Troupe had their number written in the middle of the spider. Secondly, they have killed so many people that they can't be bothered by counting the number. Thirdly, don't you ever dare to usurp the Phantom Brigade’s name. Finally, don't ever threaten my friend again.” he said, staring at the ground. He then turned his head towards the unconscious prisoner and glared at him with his scarlet eyes. “Because if you do that again, I will kill you myself.” It was said so coldly I felt scared during a few seconds.

He took his tabard, put it on and took his weapon. He left the platform and I followed him.

"Are you okay, Kurapika?” asked Leorio.

"Yes. I’m not hurt.”

“Yes, I’m fine too. Thanks for asking me Leorio!” a scowl appeared on my face. 

“Huh..” he walked backward. “I mean, can we approach you?"

Kurapika sighed and put his hand on his forehead. "But I knew it. I knew at first glance that he wasn't a member of the Phantom Troupe.” we looked at him apprehensively, his eyes were no longer scarlet. They were just a dull gray. “But seeing this spider… I saw red, literally. Winter you saw it. I’m sorry.”

“Don't be sorry. Really…” I hugged his side briefly, shocking him. 

"I can understand.” Leorio scratched his head.

“To be honest, it also happens when I see a simple spider. I can go berserk.” he closed his eyes, ashamed.

I hugged his side again. “Finally I find someone who is arachnophobe just like me!” I tightened my grip. “I nearly screamed when I saw the spider so I can understand you.”

“You're going to crush his rubs if you continue.” Killua laughed.

I released my grip on the blond.

“You could have told us sooner…” Leorio added.

Kurapika went in the corridor and sat against the wall. I followed him and sat near him because this whole thing took its toll on me. “It means that the hatred that lives in me didn't fade away.” he dropped his head. “I should consider myself satisfied.” my heart broke a little more.

“Let's avoid showing any spider to Kurapika.” whispered not so discreetly Gon to Leorio.

“And Winter too. Thank you for caring.” I frowned again.

“You do know that you don't have to follow him even when he's sitting down against a wall?” laughed Killua.

“Shut up! A girl is exhausted with all of this.. thing.. It’s forbidden to sit down now?” I closed my eyes.

“If you say so..” he sang.

“Well, it's my turn. I win and we're good to go.” cheerfully said Leorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika and Winter beat Majitani. They only have to have one more victory to move on. Leorio is in charge of the last round. Is he going to win?


	8. Trick To The Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leorio volunteered for the 4th round. If he wins, his team will be victorious. But, can he really do this?

 My eyes were still closed, I was trying to take a nap and I couldn't care less about Leorio's fight so I couldn't see what was happening. I could only hear Leorio's yells.

"I'll finish the job! Take back your guy and send me the next one!" 

I heard feminine chuckles. "It's impossible." said the feminine voice.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We can't evacuate him because the combat isn't finished yet." footsteps were heard.

"Not finished yet? How? You gotta explain!" 

"He's not dead, just knocked out. Did you forgot? It's a fight to death. The fight is supposed to last until someone gives up or the death of one of the three. He's still alive and didn't said that he gave up." she chuckled. 

"I knew that we forgot something!" I whined, eyes still closed.

"Tch. What a bunch of stiffs." 

"Yeah. But she's right." intervened Killua.

"It's also my opinion." added Gon.

"Hey, Kurapika and Winter. Go achieve him." 

I opened my eyes and forcefully shook my head.

"I refuse." Kurapika kept his eyes closed. 

"Same." I shook my head again and glared at Leorio.

"Huh, Can I know why?" he got angry.

"To me, this fight is done. He already didn't have the will to fight when I punched him. I refuse to beat again someone who already lost." Kurapika explained.

"And there's no way in Hell I kill someone. I can't do something like this, it's not in my moral compass! I'd rather die than kill a human being, even if the person deserves it. There's other ways. Plus, I refuse to live with the fact that I killed someone in my conscience." I replied rather harshly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are you kidding me? What are we going to do? The prisoners say that the fight is not finished yet!" Leorio yelled, his spit nearly landed on my face. 

"It will be his decision." 

"Huh?"

"We will know if he gives up when he will regain consciousness.” Kurapika was getting annoyed.

"Hey, hey.. Our time is short to go out of here. We can't wait for him to emerge.”

"Wouldn't lift a finger!” Kurapika shouted, eyes still closed and chin lifted up in pride.

"Neither do I!” I shouted in return.

"You’re killing me…”

"Say.. if you don't want to achieve him, I can do it.” proposed Killua. How sweet of him.

Kurapika finally opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Killua?” Gon moved forward.

"I can understand Winter but.. Kurapika, you never killed someone. Am I wrong?”

Kurapika dropped his head and closed his eyes.

"Are you scared?”

"I admit that I never thought about it. In any case, it's a fight between him, winter and I. You don't have to get involved in it.”

“As you wish.” Killua shrugged. “But I remind you that we're a team. You don't have to be selfish.” he lifted his index in the air.

“Oh! You said an intelligent thing! Go on!” shouted Leorio. “And you, think about the others!”

"Sorry but I’m not changing my mind.”

"I agree with him!” I coldly said.

Leorio knelt in front of us. "You stubborn mules!” he then stood up and lifted his fist in the air. “Very well! Majority rules! Circle for the coup de grâce and cross to leave him alone!” Tonpa chuckled. “One, Two..” I stared at him, annoyed. He voted circle but nothing happened. “Why doesn't it work?”

“Maybe because we're doing this on our own?” asked Gon.

"Huh?

“The screens work only if we are asked a question.” explained Killua.

“I see..” growled Leorio. “Very well! Let’s show hands to vote then! Those who are in favor to achieve this dude.. I!” he lifted his hand in the air. No one moved. He leaned over Killua’s tiny frame. “You traitor! Didn't you say that we needed to have a team spirit? Where is the team? Huh, Where is it?” it was useless to say that he was yelling.

Killua turned to Kurapika and I. “It's useless. They will not change their minds.”

Leorio turned to Gon. “And you, Gon? Why are you against it?”

"As Kurapika said, their opponent was on the verge of giving up.” he looked at us and turned his head back to Leorio and Killua. “Let's just wait till he wakes up.”

“But no one can say how many time it will take.” Leorio crossed his arms and turned his back to us. “I knew it, it's for me to..”

“We don't have to force anyone. Situations and convictions differ for all.” Tonpa cut him.

“No one told you that you could open your mouth.” I said in a menacing tone.

“But it's a decision with the majority we need to ask everyone, no?”

Leorio clicked his tongue. "And damn it! It's settled! Do as you wish!” he put his hands in his pockets and walked into the corridor.

“Leorio…” Whined Gon.

The tall man went at the extreme part of the corridor and sat down against the barrier, turning his back to us. We all stared at him. “No but I swear..” he mumbled in his dark corner.

“He's sulking.” pointed out Gon.

“We should hurry up nevertheless.. Can't they understand that?” he continued to mumble.

"Let him sulk.” I said and closed my eyes as the vibe started to gloom. Honestly, I could understand Leorio but I was too tired and hungry at this point to care. I started to fall asleep, wondering if Hisoka was okay.

“Winter wake up!” Killua called me. I woke up, panicking. My neck was hurting me. “Say Leorio.”

“Huh?” he was leaning on the ground, arms behind his head. He opened one eye.

“For all we know this guy passed away.”

I looked at the prisoner. He was still in the same position as earlier.

“What?”

"Well, it's been a long time and he didn't move.” Gon ran with Killua near the edge of the corridor to have a better look on the prisoner.

Leorio followed them and Kurapika, Tonpa and I stood up and did the same. “Shit, it's hard to tell with this distance. Hey! Would you like to verify if he's still alive?”

The female prisoner moved forward. “What's happening all of a sudden?” she asked.

“He died a long time ago for all we know.” Leorio pointed his finger at the prisoner.

“I told you earlier that he's just unconscious.”

“How many hours passed since? we aren't going to believe you like this!” Leorio yelled.

“In this case, let's bet.”

“Bet? Bet on what?”

“On the fact that he's alive or not.”

“And what do we bait?”

“Time.”

“Time?”

I looked at Kurapika’s wrist timer and saw that we only had less than 60 hours to reach the base of the tower.

“Our duel will be like this. By betting. Time replaces money. Look at the screen on the wall.” two 50 appeared on it. “Each one of us can play a total of 50 hours. But we can bet only by slashes of 10 hours. This duel will end when one of us will be at 0.”

“A duel where we bet time..” I whispered, thinking that it was a bad idea to let Leorio do this.

“We'll fix turn by turn the subject of our bets. If it's you that ends up with a 0, your available time will be reduced of 50 hours.”

“And if it's you?” asked Leorio.

“Our sentences will be increased of 50 years.” Leorio gasped. “If you accept this duel, I will let you check if he's alive.”

“God damn it this girl is crazy.” Leorio crosses his arms. “She's ready to increase the duration of her imprisonment.”  

“Think carefully before answering, Leorio.” warned Kurapika, frowning at the dark-haired man. “If you ever lose, we will be left with only 9 hours to exit this tower.”

“You're the one saying this to me?” he pointed his index in accusation at a Kurapika who was crossing his arms, eyes closed. “I remind you that we're in this situation because Winter and you didn't want to achieve this dude.”

Both of us turned their head on the opposite side while Killua and I were stuck in the crossfire. “It's okay, I understood. I will not talk anymore.” said a vexed Kurapika.

I wanted to be vexed too because of Leorio’s remark but it was too funny to see them argue.

“Enough with the arguing! We have to stay united!” Gon shouted.

Killua and I looked at each other and shrugged.

“What's up? I’m your man!” announced a yelling Leorio.

“Ok. As I fixed the subject of the first bet ‘is he alive or dead?’ I leave you the choice of the answer and the number of hours to bet.”

“I bet 10 hours that he's alive” Leorio announced.

The prisoner chuckled. “Very good. Let's check this out.” she started to walk towards the platform.

Leorio started to do the same but Kurapika cut him.

“Your caution is surprising me.”

Leorio glanced at him and continued to walk. “I thought that you had to shut your mouth?”

Kurapika glared at him and gazed at him before turning his head to the side. Leorio joined the prisoner on the platform and turned Majitani’s body on his back. He checked his pulse.

“See? He’s just fainted.”

“Effectively.”

The screen showed us 40 vs 60.

“Great! Leorio took the lead.” said an ever cheerful Gon.

“It sucks.” Killua complained.

I looked at him in wonder. “Huh?”

“He may not open his eyes before a very long time.”

“What do you mean?” asked Kurapika before I could ask the same.

Killua turned to him. “This girl approached him earlier.”

“And?” I asked.

Killua turned his head to the platform. “At the time, I thought that he should be dead. But when you think about it, it's more interesting for them that he's alive and unconscious. If he stays lying until the end, their sentences will be reduced by 72 years.”

“If he doesn't get up, we..”

“This is where I’m heading.” Killua cut Gon.

“So it would be their intention since the beginning?” asked Kurapika.

No one answered to him, we were too focused on watching what will happen.

Leorio stood up. “Well, it's your turn. Choose the bet.”

“See..” he pointed his index at the knocked out prisoner. “Is he really passed out or not? This is the bet.”

“Huh?”

I smiled at his move. “Of course..”

“Very well. I bet 20 hours that he's unconscious.” the prisoner announced. “But, how will you check it out?”

Leorio took the prisoner from the ground and put his arm over his shoulder. “Well. It's easy.” He started to drag the prisoner over the edge of the platform. “You're heavy.” He leaned the prisoner over the edge, only holding him with one hand put on his shoulder. “I'm going to drop him from here. If he's really unconscious, he will make a deadly fall.”

“Are you serious? For you information their round isn't finished yet! Such a method is unacceptable.”

“Don't worry. If he dies by falling, we will recognize Kurapika’s and Winter’s defeat. Which will give you 2 victories. No objection?” Leorio smirked.

I could see from my place drops of sweat over Majitani’s face. He was faking so badly his unconsciousness it made me smile.

“No, it's good. I don't have any objection. However, I change my bet. I bet 40 hours that he's not unconscious. It's all I have left.”

“You naughty girl. You're showing your true self.” I cringed from Leorio's remark. “I'm dropping you now.” slowly announced Leorio after a few seconds of waiting.

We could almost hear Majitani’s loud heart’s beating.

Leorio released his grip on the prisoner.

“Wah! No, wait! I am conscious! I am conscious! Don’t drop me!” the prisoner yelled, having “regained” consciousness at the last second before his deadly fall. He was struggling to not fall, standing on only one foot. He tried to grip Leorio but failed. His body leaned backward. “I'm going to fall!”

Leorio took his hand at the last second. “Hello to you too.” he made him land a few meters away from the void and Majitani fell on his butt.

“I swear y'all are nuts!” he stood up. “Don't go close to me! I recognize my defeat. Forget about the reduction of my sentence! I don't feel safe in jail anymore!” he vehemently yelled and ran away from the platform.

Obviously, I laughed like a madwoman seeing this. Leorio went closer to the prisoner but we couldn't hear what they were saying. The screen showed us 80 VS 20. “We only have 20 hours because of this.” I pointed out.

The screen above us changed to 2.

“Good. This time, it's my turn. What do you want to bet on?” Exclaimed Leorio.


	9. Trouble With The Gamble

 

"All right, what do you wanna bet? Or, you're scared because I saw right into you?" Leorio arrogantly asked.

"Alright." The prisoner's cuffs fell on the ground and she took off her hood. A pretty pink-haired woman appeared. She has purple eyes and wore pigtails. She put a hand on her hips and stood up confidently in front of Leorio.

The latter gasped and I could easily guess that his jaw was wide-opened. He started to chuckle creepily.

I frowned. "She's indeed really beautiful but it's not a reason to be a freaking pervert!" I yelled at him and he ignored me.

"The old man is in Paradise." Killua said in a bore tone.

"I have a bad feeling.." added Kurapika.

I frowned at him.

"Well, the bet is "Am I or not a girl." Leorio squeaked. "What is it? Does it give you a problem?"

"It's a risky bet. She can be a transgender. Personally, I have no problem with this, not at all. It'll be cool if she is but it can poses a problem to Leorio. I really hope that he will not bet on "man" to check out if she's lying or not." I told to Gon and the others, worried.

They looked at me questioningly and Killua shrugged.

"Huh, no.." he paused. "No worry, but.. If I'm wrong, how will I do to check it out?"

Oh no.. he won't dare.

"Oh, that's true. You can check for yourself whatever you want." the woman put her hand on her heart. "My body will be yours."

"Well, I think I'm going to take a nap. I absolutely don't want to witness this or I'll push Leorio over the cliff. See you later." I turned away, tuning them out. I sat where I was earlier and lied down, using my backpack as a pillow. "Wake me when it's Killua's turn since I'm sure Leorio will loose with how it's going on." I sighed and fell asleep.

Gon gently shook my arm. "Wake up, Leorio lost."

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled at him. "Thank you!" I stood up and joined the rest of the group circling a defeated Leorio. They told me that we lost 50 hours. I sighed. “Don't tell me what happened. The only thing that matters is that we now only have 10 hours to reach the bottom of the tower and we’re at the last round.” 

“Well, I go.” Killua proposed and started to walk. He stopped when Leorio yelled his name. “What is this reaction?”

“Damn it! I knew nevertheless that my victory was our only salvation..” the dark-haired man shrieked.

Killua leaned over an embarrassed Gon and pointed his index at the shrieking man. “Gon.. I’m getting sick of him!”

"Hey, hey.”

“You’re not the only one Killua.” I winked at him. I was 100% fed up with Leorio, I couldn't wait to leave this tower and go away from him.

“Don't bury me before knowing what duel is waiting for me.” the white-haired boy turned his head. “Well, I’ve already lost if it's mental arithmetic.”

“I see. We still have a chance! Everything depends on your opponent.” Leorio cried. 

Killua raised an eyebrow at him. We all looked at the prisoners, waiting for the last one to come out. We suddenly heard noises and a prisoner appeared, hand breaking the wall on his path. He stopped in front of us and took off his hood. An  plain old looking man appeared. He was completely robust.

Leorio gasped. “Him..”

“Do you know him?” Gon asked.

“Forget about victory. Killua, do not affront him.” Leorio ordered.

“Why?”

“Johness the Dissector. Worst serial killer in all of Zaban’s history. He chooses his victims randomly without any distinction between age and sex. He savagely killed 146 persons. The case hit the headlines at the time. His M.O was always the same, he killed his victims with his bare hands. This monster is known to have a punch of steel. Nothing resists to his hands.” Leorio explained.

I shivered at the mental description of his crimes. 

At the same time, Johness took a piece of the wall and broke it with his hands as if it was made of plastic. “It's been a long time since I last had crushed fresh meat.” he dropped the crushed piece of the wall on the ground.

It turned to dust.

"You don't need to confront such a psychopath. The exams takes place every year.” Leorio screeched. Killua walked towards the platform, hands on his pockets. “Hey, Killua!” Killua ignored Leorio. “Killua! Damn it! Did he heard what I’ve said?”

“Let him do what he wants to do. He maybe has an idea.” Kurapika said.

Killua was now in front of the serial killer, relaxed as ever. "Tell me, old man. What are the rules of the duel?”

The prisoner’s hand twitched. “A duel? You’re wrong boy. It's a one-sided massacre that will take place, not a duel. I don't care about this exam and the amnistie, I just want to make you scream in agony.”

“Hey, it will be a one-sided massacre only for you. You don't know who you're talking to. I believe in you Killua” I shouted.

Killua looked at me and winked. He then turned back to the prisoner. "Really? Ok. Then, the one who dies loses?”

The prisoner gasped. "Yes. Once dead, my hands will put your body into shreds.” Johness lifted his hand towards Killua. At the same time, I felt the room cool down. A malicious aura started to emanate from the boy. Suddenly, he walked so slowly and quickly at the same time that clones of him appeared towards the prisoner. He passed in front of him in a time-lapse of a second. When he got away from the prisoner, we could see a hole where his heart should be. Killua took the man’s heart away. Everyone gasped. The prisoner grunted in pain, turning to Killua. “Ah.. What’s happening to me?.” he clenched his chest. “I’m cold all of a sudden.” Killua showed us the man's heart in the palm of his hand. I wanted to throw up as I saw that it was still moving on it's own. “This heart.. Is it mine?” he tried to walk towards a smirking Killua. “Please, give it back.” he weakly pleaded.

We could literally see the life running away from him. I could only stare at the scene in shock. Killua suddenly crushed the heart in his hand, leaving only a deep crimson stain and the serial killer dropped dead on the ground, a few meters away from the Zoldyck. The latter put his hands back in his pockets. A 3 appeared on the screen above us. Killua turned to the other prisoners.

“Well, it's 3 victories to only 2 victories. We succeeded, no?”

“Yes, you have won.” the bald prisoner replied to him.

"In fact, you old man, you had nothing to do.. You must be bored, no?” sweat appeared on the bald man's face. “Do you want to have a little fun?” Killua asked in a malicious tone.

“No way.”

The boy shrugged. “As you wish.” he turned away and walked towards us.

“This brat.. Who the hell is he?” asked an afraid Leorio.

“I see. You don't know?” Gon asked him.

“Huh? What?”

“Killua comes from a family elite murderers.”

“Huh? Elite murderers?” Leorio screeched.

“I’m back.” Killua walked in front of Leorio making him jump in fear of the boy. “What?”

“Huh… No, nothing. Good job!” he praised him in a fake tone.

I patted Killua’s hair. "Don't listen to him. I knew that you could do it. I’m so proud. I’m not happy that you had to kill someone even if the guy deserved it but.. you grew up like this so I can only support you and praise your professionalism! By the way, your hair is pretty soft.” I warmly chuckled.

He blushed at my praise. "Thank you.”

A door and a passage on the other side of the room suddenly opened.

" _T_ _ake this bridge, you'll find a little room. You will purge there your penalty of 50 hours._ ” announced Lippo over the speaker.

"C’mon. Let's go.” Killua said and he left us.

“Yes.” agreed Gon, following him.

“Huh, alright..” Leorio said in turn and started to leave.

“Finally!” I shouted and followed them with Kurapika and Tonpa.

We finally left this room. We arrived in a furnished cosy little room and the door locked itself behind us. The screen turned off and the timer of 50 hours was activated.

“Voilà, 50 long hours dealing with you in this hutch.” Leorio complained and sat on the couch.

“And thanks to who? Huh? I hate being stuck inside with people during a long time, I need my vital space or I’ll go nuts! Plus, I’m the only girl with a bunch of guys! Don't count on me to cook for you.” I crossed my arms.

Leorio growled in response.

"Killua?” asked Kurapika. “What was this technique?”

“What technique?

"The one to remove the opponent’s heart in the blink of an eye.”

“Yeah I wanted to ask too.” I added.

“Ah, this. It's not really a technique. I took it, that's all.”

I blinked. “Took?”

Killua lifted his hand in front of this face."In fact, I just transformed my body in order to take it the most easily.” His hand suddenly became all disgustingly veiny and his nails turned into sharp claws.

“Hey Killua please remind me later that I must not annoy you. Okay?” I laughed nervously.

"Your.. Your nails..”

“Incredible..” gasped Gon.

“This famous bloodthirsty killer was finally just a poor amateur.” His hand turned back to normal and he looked at Kurapika and I. “I was a real pro before.” he pointed his thumb at himself. “But my father is way more skillful than I. When he takes a heart, we can't even see a single drop of blood.” he pridefully told us.

“Remind me again of not ever meeting your dad.” I dryly laughed and he smiled at me.

“Huh.. well, it's good to have you with us.” Leorio quietly said.

I frowned. As long as he was on our side.. 

“Well, in any case, we will have to pass more than two days here.” Killua reminded us.

“Shoot me in the head already.” I whined, already annoyed.

"Say, Killua and Winter. What do we do?” Gon asked us.

“For starting, let's explore this room and see if there's something to kill time.” Killua proposed, amused.

"Ok.”

“Sorry guys. I’m going to eat something and read. Enjoy yourselves!” I smiled at them.

They smiled in return and ran to the other side of the room leaving me with Kurapika in front of Leorio.

“Children can be so carefree.” Leorio clicked his tongue.

“Normal. You’re already a grandpa.” I replied and he showed me his middle finger.

Tonpa sat on a chair. “There it is.” he grunted.

“Ah, I forgot that you existed.” I said, sat and relaxed in another couch with Kurapika.

We looked at the boys who were turning the TV on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After their victory of 3 against 2. Winter and her comrades will purge their penalty of 50 hours cloistered in their room. Then they will have a little of time to pass the phase.


	10. Last Test of Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While they have only 72 hours to pass through the Trick Tower where the third phase is taking place, Winter and her comrades got a penalty of 50 hours. At the same time more and more candidates were reaching the base of the Tower.

I was quietly searching for books to read with Kurapika while Leorio was sat on the couch, staring at Tonpa and Killua was helping Gon to get on his skateboard. The counter was at 47 hours. I turned my head, smiling, as Killua showed a move to Gon.

"You gotta kick hard or else you'll hurt yourself." Killua gave him his skateboard.

"Okay." the boy gently took it.

"Say, Kurapika and Winter. Even if we pass 50 hours here, we will have almost 10 hours?" Leorio asked us.

Tonpa was drinking his tea. 

"Yeah, it has to be that." Kurapika answered and nodded.

"It's completely doable in 10 hours!" Leorio said cheerfully. 

"That's naive.." Tonpa cut him, completely relaxed. 

We turned to him, his eyes were closed and he kept his tea in his hands.

"What?" 

"The third phase has a maximal time of 72 hours. Generally, they prepare phases to sort through half of the candidates. This is why in average crossing the Tower takes 72 hours. If you're expecting something you really are a simpleton." 

Leorio grunted.

"It all depends on the tests that will be waiting for us in those last 10 hours." I added. 

Kurapika put a hand under his chin, deep in thought.

"You're not wrong." Leorio sighed.

Tonpa drank his tea and chuckled. "Furthermore, we will have to get stuck with a jinx who looses at rock, paper, scissor." 

"That's true but who gave you the right to criticize him when the only thing that keeps you alive is crushing people's dreams like the crap that you are?" I calmly menaced him with my fist and he turned pale.

"Sorry but I can't help but criticize a pervert who looses a bet and who moves on by a game where he has no chances to win." 

I blinked, he certainly had a point. "Well, Leorio.. I tried to defend you since this is Tonpa but sometimes you gotta fight your own battles." I chuckled, crossing my arms.

"What are you talking about? I have no lessons to be received from a guy who abandons without fighting." Leorio shouted, a vein popping on his forehead.

"That's true, I gave up nastily." he smirked at us. "But it didn't cost you a second. First, you lost and two, you happily wasted 50 hours. You don't seem to regret it." Leorio growled in anger, tightening his fist in front of him. "You aren't made to be a Hunter with the misfortune that you seem to have." 

Leorio stood up, that was the last straw. "Shut the fuck up! Mind your own business! You don't even want to be a Hunter. Your only goal is to annoy the world." he screeched, putting his hands on his hips.

Tonpa was still ignoring him, calmly drinking his tea. Suddenly, Killua's skateboard went flying in the direction of Leorio, almost killing Tonpa. The skateboard bounced on the wall and fell near the library, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Be careful!" I hissed.

"Sorry, sorry." Gon rubbed his nape.

"You don't play skateboard in the inside!" Leorio scolded them.

"You're not funny.." Gon whined.

"And you don't wear sunglasses in the inside! You know who does that? Douchebags. Let them be they're just children, there's no harm done." I glared at Leorio who gasped at my remark. "Listen boys, you can do whatever you want except harm someone okay?" I warmly smiled at them. 

"You're the best!" They cheered and hugged me before returning to play with the skateboard. 

Kurapika chuckled and I returned to the library with him, leaving an angry Leorio alone with Tonpa. 

I was sleeping between Gon and Killua, books by my side, when I suddenly woke up. I looked around me and saw that everyone was sleeping except Killua. I looked at the screen, we still had to wait 40 hours. I tried to return back to sleep but I couldn't with Leorio's snoring and grunting. 

"Hey Killua." I gently whispered to the boy, rubbing my eyes. 

He looked at me in panic, and stared at the ceiling. "Hey."

All of a sudden, I saw Kurapika open his eyes. "Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked to Killua and I. 

"I have insomnia sometimes and I keep waking up for nothing, especially when I'm stressed out. The reason why tonight is obvious." I lightly chuckled. 

"I don't know. I can spend two, three days without sleeping." Killua explained. 

"Only 10 hours passed..." Kurapika pointed out.

"There is no windows so we can't know but it is already the morning, no?" I asked.

"I think so." Kurapika gently answered. 

Killua sat down and looked at Gon's sleeping form. He took a pillow and evilly chuckled. He threw it to the boy's face who immediately threw it back to him as a reflex in his sleep. Killua and I gasped in wonder. Killua smiled and threw the pillow again at Gon who woke up and took it, sitting down. I was instantly caught up in the crossfire and squeaked as Gon launched the pillow at my face. I, obviously, couldn't dodge it so I jumped out of its way in panic but my feet got stuck in my blanket and I landed on my stomach, grunting, in front of Kurapika. They laughed and continued to throw the pillow at each other as if I've never interrupted them. I sat down and watched them, grinning tiredly.

A few moments passed with Gon and Killua fighting and me watching them until I heard Leorio growl.

"You are annoying!" the latter shouted, he was completely enrolled in his blanket. The boys stopped their fighting and laughed. Gon was above Kilua, trying to choke him with the pillow."There's people who would like to sleep here!" he whined. As he said it, Tonpa put his foot in front of Leorio's face. The latter grunted and lifted his chin, trying to breath some fresh air. I glanced at Tonpa's foot and saw that there was a hole in his dirty socket, I could practically see a trail of stench getting away from it. I cringed. "It stinks!" He shouted, getting up.

Killua, Gon and I laughed out loud over Leorio's misery. I looked at Kurapika and even him was laughing, eyes closed. 

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny." Leorio sat near me and I stood up, returning to my place between Killua and Gon. "We still have 40 hours." he complained. 

Later in the day, I was reading a book from Kurapika's pile, sat on the floor between him and Killua. I tried to keep my concentration away from Leorio's snoring on the other side of the room and Tonpa who was disgustingly chopping off his toenails. I heard Killua yelling about something being cool. I looked at the boys, Killua took the hook of Gon's fishing pole between his fingers then looked at it in concentration. He asked Gon if he was doing good and throw the hook at Leorio's socket but missed it. Gon and I laughed.

"You missed." I made fun of him. 

"No, look at it." he lifted his arm and the hook got stuck into the sleeping man's trouser. 

Killua pulled it making Leorio wake up.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?" the tall man shouted. 

Killua was now standing up, pulling at Leorio's leg, smiling and Gon praised his friend's skills.

Obviously, I laughed like a witch seeing the scene. 

"Stop! My trouser will crack!" he tried to take off the hook, in vain. "Stop it!" he yelled and his trouser cracked right after this.

It fell and he put it back in place, holding it with a hand.

I laughed louder.

"I managed to catch him." the blue-eyed boy smiled.

"Are you okay? I'm not a fish!" Leorio stood up, yelling at him.

"Don't be angry we're not going to grill and eat you." 

"Stop making fun of me, brat! It's impossible to take a nap, I swear!" 

Gon, Killua and I looked at each other and laughed, ignoring him completely.

When I finished my book, it was already the night. I looked around me in disbelief, I didn't even saw the time pass. When I looked around me I saw that Kurapika fell asleep reading a new book clutched in his hands, Killua and Gon were asleep and Tonpa was asleep on the other side of the room, snoring. The lights were turned off except one coming from Leorio who was watching the TV with his earphones. I chuckled over the fact that I was so engrossed in my book that I didn't realize that almost everyone was asleep. I glanced again at Kurapika and teared a piece of paper from a blank page of my book. I gently took the book from his hands and put it at the edge of the page that he was reading as a bookmark. I heard Leorio yawn, turn off the TV and getting to sleep.

17 hours to wait; Killua and Gon were having a pillow fight and Leorio and Tonpa were annoying each other continuously with their socket's stench as if they were 7 years old boys. 

12 hours to wait; Gon and Killua were doing push-ups upside down and Leorio was shirtless, doing squats.

8 hours to wait; we were eating and Killua and Gon were having a food battle causing me to reprimand them.

6 hours to wait; Kurapika's pile and my pile of books read continued to grow and getting higher and Leorio was reading an X-rated magazine causing me to yell at him. 

3 hours to wait; Gon, Killua and I were playing games and I beat them, allowing me to slap them both in the face.

We now had less than one hour to wait. 

"Another hour." quietly pointed out Leorio, sighing.

I looked at him and nearly gagged seeing Tonpa picking his nose. Gon stretched out.

I looked at the screen, we only had to wait 1 minute.

"Perfect, I'm ready." he cheered.

We were all standing in front of the locked door, ready to continue our adventure. 

"Just one more minute." Kurapika announced

"Fucking finally I was about to go completely nuts.. I'm craving for the feeling of sun and wind on my face." I whined.

"You tell me. This minute is strangely long." Leorio sighed. 

Finally, after what seemed like a century, the door opened, revealing us the passage to reach the base of the tower. Gon, followed by Killua, immediately started to run. 

"Don't go before us, Gon!" Leorio yelled, tightening his fist.

The amber-eyed boy laughed. 

We arrived in front of the large room where we had to fight earlier, completely sweating and gasping for air except for Gon, Killua and I.

"30 minutes of racing only to go back to square one." Leorio mumbled.

"That's why we had to choose the stairs which were going down." I frowned, closing my eyes.

"Don't annoy me! We all agreed!" Leorio shouted in my ear and I turned my head, completely ignoring him.

For the rest of the race, we had to take a wagon that descended through broken rails; cross a room with falling illuminated tiles, Leorio nearly fell; and we were followed by a huge stone ball. After a few kilometers, we could finally turn and the ball ended up in the wall, nearly crushing Leorio and Tonpa. I had to lean against the wall, completely exhausted. 

"I'm full of dust." Killua complained. 

"We have to hurry up." Leorio glanced at his timer wrist. "We only have one hour left." 

We were now in a dull rom, in front of what felt like the 100th screen. 

"They ask a choice to open that door? Of course we're going to open it, we want to move on!" I raised my brows. 

They voted and the screen showed us 4 circle and 1 cross. Immediately, a vein appeared on Leorio's forehead. He took Tonpa's shirt on his hand, lifting him up in the air.

"Fucking no, I'm too tired to hear you two argue." I crossed my arms, glaring at them but they ignored me.

"Enough is enough." Leorio menaced the man with thick eyebrows. 

"Not so quick, I chose circle." 

"You liar! Make waste time to people is the spittin' image of you." 

"Leorio, I'm sorry." Gon apologized, worried.

"What?" 

"I chose cross by mistake." 

"Really, that was you?" Leorio grunted in surprise and released Tonpa. He turned to Gon and us. 

"Wait. I demand an apology. I'm not going to allow this." Tonpa demanded. 

That was the last straw for me. I walked toward them and gripped their collars. "Listen to me you morons. We only have less than one hour to reach the base of the tower and we're going to freaking reach it. I did not have to support your cranky asses during 50 hours in a tiny room to not pass the exam just because you were too busy being selfish. Tonpa, you have absolutely no right to demand any form of apologize since it's normal for us to directly accuse you with your shady hobby." I coldly warned him, tightening my fist in front of his face. He turned pale as a ghost. "As for you Leorio if I have to hear you yelling and wasting our time for nothing one more time I'm going to punch you and break your nose. Stop arguing." I released my grip and dropped them on the ground. "Morons." 

The door opened and I walked into the next room, quickly followed by a shocked Gon and Kurapika and an amused Killua. We arrived in a room full of weapons with two doors, a cross and a circle painted on each one, and a statue of a woman with a horn on her forehead between them. 

"I think that's the last door!" I cheered.

"Huh.. So, 'here you are in front of the last branch, are you ready? Circle for yes and cross for no'" Killua read us the sign.

"Are we ready but what for? Of course we're ready!" exclaimed Leorio. 

They voted, 4 circle and 1 cross appeared. Leorio immediately turned to Tonpa and started yelling.

"Stop! We don't have time for this!" Kurapika and I shouted at the same time. 

" _Very well, you have to choose a path now_." Lippo's voice came from the statue. " _There's two of them. A long and difficult path that can be used by 6 persons and another one that can be used by only 3 persons, miss over here is included as a 4th person if her friend is among the 3 ones. It is short and easy_.  _By the way, the path long and difficult will take you, at least, 45 hours. By choosing the short one, you'll reach the base of the tower in 3 minutes. For the long path, choose circle. For the short path, choose cross. If you choose the short one, the door will open when 2 or 3 of you will be attached to the wall. These persons could not be able to go out of here before the end of the phase._ " 

I looked at the weapons and gulped at how shiny and sharp they were. "Rather planning, the judge.. There's all kinds of weapons, modern and ancient." I pointed out.

Kurapika closed his eyes, sighing. "Two out of six or three out of six will stay here. And we're supposed to fight to decide who will get away?" 

I hummed in response.

Leorio went in front of the door leading to the short path. "Good. You might as well know that I will choose cross." Leorio quietly announced, turning to us. "I'm not going to stay here, no matter what the cost, I'm going to be one of the three." 

I glared at him, ready to shut him up but Kurapika, sensing it, put a hand on my shoulder. He shook his head as telling me to not argue and I nodded, deciding to listen to him.

"You got some nerve. If we hadn't lost 50 hours, we could have taken the long path." Tonpa walked in front of Leorio and glared at the tall man. "You should take your responsibilities and attach yourself to the wall." 

"What?" Leorio yelled.

"Aren't you agreeing? Am I right?" Tonpa asked our opinion.

I closed my eyes. It was really hard to listen to Kurapika and not punch these morons.

"An instant! I'm going to choose circle. We arrived here together we stay together." 

We turned to Gon.

"Gon.." 

"I want to choose the long path even if it's difficult." 

Oh Gon.. you were too innocent and sweet for your own sake even if you had a point. I gazed sadly at him.

"Stop it. It's not 'difficult', it's unplayable." Killua harshly cut him and looked at his timer. "We have less than one hour. Gon, there's only one possible choice if you want to pass." 

"He's right." agreed Leorio.

"We only need to know who can pass. As far as I'm concerned, I want that you and I move forward." Killua added.

"Gon choose whatever you feel is the right choice in your heart. Both of you have a point but I kind of agree with you, we don't have to fight. It's selfish and heartless after what we went through. Even if I can perfectly understand Leorio and Killua's points of view, I want to move forward too but not like that." 

"I see." he sighed and no one else reacted.

The awkwardness was so thick in the air I could only stare at my Vans.

After a few seconds, Kurapika tapped my shoulder and leaned over my ear. "I don't want to fight with them but since we're in this and supposed to pass together, I'll do whatever I can to protect you and pass through the short path together." he whispered. 

I reluctantly nodded. All of a sudden, Tonpa threw an axe in Leorio's direction who dodged it. Immediately, Kurapika took my arm and put me behind him, now holding a weapon. I took my dagger in my pocket and stood in a fight stance behind him.

"Tonpa, that's cheating!" Leorio yelled.

Tonpa unjammed the ax from the ground. "You have to make the best of things, buddy." he yelled and threw himself at Leorio, trying to stab him. 

The latter took a weapon as well, dodging Tonpa's attacks and they stood in a fight stance, weapons in hands.

"Stop that! Both of you!" Kurapika shouted, hand on his weapon.

"C'mon, we stick together." Gon begged. 

I gazed at him and sadly smiled. This kind of thing had a tendency to break my heart a little bit.

"We have to decide before killing each others." Leorio bellowed, still fighting with Tonpa.

"This is not important anymore!" Tonpa sneered. 

His axe ended up in the wall, making a hole in it. Gon and I looked at it and I gasped. Those weapons could destroy the wall! If we choose the long path, it's possible to create a passage allowing the 6 of us to take the short path! I glanced at Gon and it looked like we had the same idea. In the background, Leorio and Tonpa continued to argue but I tuned them out when I saw Killua transforming his hands into claws. I quickly joined Gon and took a weapon on the wall with him, a look of understanding crossing us, and ignored a worried Kurapika. 

Kurapika, Killua, Gon and I arrived at the base of the tower at the same time completely covered in dust, our clothes damaged, in a room full of candidates. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that Hisoka was among them. 

" _20th qualified is the number 406, Winter. 21th qualified is the number 404, Kurapika. 22th qualified is the number 99, Killua. 23th qualified is Gon. Time used, 71 hours and 59 minutes._ "

I smiled and stared at Hisoka, I actually missed that creepy magician. 

"My butt hurts.." Killua lamented.

"I didn't think that the short and easy path was a slide." Kurapika sighed.

Hisoka suddenly opened his eyes and stared at us. I felt uncomfortable and turned to Kurapika and Gon.

" _There's 30 seconds left._ " 

"Yes but it was really by the skin of the teeth." Gon smiled at us.

"I have blisters now." Kurapika showed us his hands.

I cringed, hopefully I was clever enough and put my hands on Gon's backpack to not fall during the slide so my hands weren't hurt.

"You're the one saying this!" Leorio hissed behind us. 

We turned and saw that he was having issues passing through the door with Tonpa, too busy fighting with him.

" _24th qualified is the number 403, Leorio. 25th qualified is the number 16, Tonpa. Time used, 71 hours and 59 minutes._ " 

They finally passed through the door and Leorio moved in front of our group, showing us his hands. "Hello the blisters. Hopefully all the 6 of us passed." he brushed Gon's hair and mine's. I hissed, still disgusted about the blisters and throw his hand away. "This is all thanks to you two, Gon and Winter." 

Gon laughed and I hugged him, feeling affectionate.

"Enter by the long path, dig a hole in the wall and take the short and easy path.." Kurapika sighed in content.

"That was really clever." Leorio praised us.

"That's because we saw that the weapons could damage the wall. Unfortunately it took us more than 50 minutes." Gon explained with a smile, my arm still around his shoulders.

We all laughed in glee. Finally we were going to go out of this damn tower. 

A bip was heard and we all looked up.

" _End of the third phase. The number of qualified is 26 including a deceased candidate_." 

A door opened and we finally saw light for the first time since 72 hours ago. I tightened my grip on my backpack and turned to Hisoka, smiling at his sitting form. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disregarding all the difficulties, Winter has overcome the tests with her friends. However, the friends of today are the foes of tomorrow. A fratricide fight is about to begin but Winter doesn't suspect it it.


	11. Hit The Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 25 participants of the third phase come out of the Trick Tower one by one and finally take a well deserved breath of fresh air.

“I congratulate you for getting out of the Trick Tower unscathed. As for now, you only have to pass the fourth phase and the last one.” Lippo, now in front us, told us.

We were, with the 24 others candidats, outside of the Trick Tower, crowded in front of him. I could see an island behind him.

“Just 2 more phases.” pointed out the ninja wannabe.

Lippo smirked at him and pointed his finger behind him, in the direction of the island. “The fourth phase will take place right there, on Zevil Island. Don't lose any time.” he snapped his fingers dramatically. Another judge joined his side, dragging a box. “We will proceed to a random draw.”

The crowd started to make questioning noises.

“A random draw? To decide for what?” a young man with a pink turban asked.

Lippo chuckled behind his round glasses. “To decide on who will be the hunters and who will be the preys. This box contains 24 numbered cards with a bonus card. In fact, these bear your numbers. The bonus card is a special card, since you’re an odd number, it doesn't have any numbers in it. Each one of you is going to draw a card depending on your order of arriving at the base of the tower. The first one of you shall move forward.” he pointed the box.

We all looked around us, searching for the first person that reached the tower and Hisoka moved forward. Everyone gasped in wonder.

“Why am I not even surprised.” I chuckled. He arrived in front of the three judges. I admired his firm body and gasped in concern when I saw that he was bleeding from the shoulder and the waist. He leaned forward, put his hand on the box, drew a card and looked at it before turning back where he was. He smirked at my still gaping face while walking. He was quickly followed by his scary friend covered in needles who forcefully drew the card, giving me the chills. “Hey guys, remind me of staying the farthest away from him as possible.” I shivered.

“He really is creepy.” Kurapika agreed.

The other candidates continued to draw a card, one by one. I moved forward when it was finally my turn, drew a card and looked at it. It was blank. I returned near the boys and it was Kurapika’s turn. After a few minutes, Tonpa drew a card as he was the last one.

“And that was the last one. Now, take off the sticker glued to your card.” We all took off the sticker. To my utter surprise, my card was the bonus one. It was only covered in red. I put on a blank face and hid it in my pocket, hoping that no one saw it. “Now, you know who's your target, except for the bonus card since the person that has it doesn't appear on anyone's card.” At least, I was no one’s target but I hid it anyway to not draw any suspicions. “This box kept in memory the numbers of the cards that you drew. Therefore, you can now get rid of your card if you wish to. Your goal is to steal your target’s tag.”

“That's it? We don't have to kill ourselves?” one of the triplets asked.

“Of course, all’s fair. You can also kill your target and steal his tag from his body.” Lippo smiled as if he was announcing the weather.

“That's an efficient method.” another one of the triplets laughed.

“We… we’re forced to do this?” the triplet from earlier, the smaller one in blue, stuttered.

“Stop being a pussy, brother.” the bigger brother, in yellow, kicked him in the ribs

Lippo lifted his hand in the air to stop their bickering. “Your target’s tag is worth 3 points and your own tag is equally worthy of 3 points. Every others tags are worth 1 point. Your qualification for the final phase demands 6 points. While you’ll be on Zevil Island, you’ll need to have enough tags to mark 6 points. As for the bonus card.. the tag of the person who owns it is worth 6 points.” I kept on a poker face but gulped, screamed, shrieked, burned my card, my tag and Lippo’s face before running away as fast as possible, internally. Everyone loudly gasped. This was bad, this was really bad. “Now you know how to pass the fourth phase.”

“Congratulations to all of those who are on board for having passed the third phase! I'm your guide, my name is Kara!” a cheerful woman congratulated us. She had short peach hair and yellow cat-like eyes. “Our ship will join Zevil Island in approximately 2 hours. The 25 candidates here are dispensed from any preliminary tests to participate to the next Hunter Exam next year.” she winked at us, I was sure I saw a star when she winked. “If you fail this year, keep your moral high up and don't forget that you can still try next year..” she stopped speaking when she saw that no one reacted to her speech, except I.

“Thank you very much!” I smiled at her and she smiled at me, happy to see that at least one person listened to her.

I was standing up, looking at the ocean and bathing in the sun, near Leorio and Kurapika who were sat on the boat’s floor. I breathed in the ocean’s breeze, trying to be relaxed.

“The battle has already started.” Kurapika pointed out in a gloomy tone.

“Yeah, everyone has already taken off their tags and hid it in a safe place.” Leorio quietly stated, eyes closed.

“You’re free to do whatever you want until we join the island! I invite you to enjoy our little cruise, okay?” Kira started to walk away, waving.

I looked at Leorio, he was discreetly glancing at Kurapika who had his eyes closed.

“It's just a supposition, huh… But if one of you were my target, I’ll hunt you without any mercy.” he warned us.

I raised an eyebrow and stifled a laugh. “Okay.” I winked at him.

“It goes without saying, Leorio. Moreover, if you were my target, I’ll tell you the same thing.” Kurapika crosses his arms, eyes still closed.

“That sounded so fake!” I laughed.

The ghost of a smile appeared on the blonde’s face.

“Wait? I am your target?” Leorio shouted.

“Leorio shut up you dumbass everyone can hear us!” I whispered-shouted.

I looked around us, everyone was, indeed, watching us. I heard Kurapika chuckle and turned to him after glaring at the others candidates. I met Hisoka’s gaze and smiled at him as he waved at me.

“It's just a supposition.” Kurapika opened his eyes and smiled.

“Ah, yeah.. A supposition, of course…” a drop of sweat appeared on Leorio’s face.

“Don't worry, you're not my target.”

“Really?” asked a relieved Leorio. Kurapika stood up and started to leave. I followed him, not wanting to stay with the pervert. “Ah! And you aren't my target!”

We chuckled and joined the edge of the boat.

“I don't know if you trust me yet Winter but can I ask you who's your target?” he whispered.

“Of course I trust you!” I smiled at him. “Well…” I stared at the horizon, the sun bathing face. “I possess the bonus card.” I sighed, my smile fading.

Kurapika gasped. “Oh my. This is a really complicated situation.” he tightened his fists. “I can protect you if you want.” he proposed.

“No it's okay I can do this alone!” I determinately gazed into his dull grey eyes. They seemed lifeless but I knew better. 

“I really wish you all the help and hope that we’ll cross path so I could at least protect you a little bit. I’ll never forgive myself if something had to happen to you. Such a bad luck to draw the bonus card.”

I was about to reply when I heard a screech.

“Wait, you’re the one who drew the bonus card?” Leorio yelled, running towards us.

I looked around me. Everyone on the boat was looking at us. I felt as if I was a sheep among a crowd of wolves. “Go in Hell, Leorio!” I sent him a death glare. “Why did you yell?”

“I was spying on you because you were acting suspiciously. I simply reacted in surprise, sorry.” he looked at me with puppy eyes.

“Sorry but I'd rather prefer cats.” I left them and gave him the cold shoulder. “Sorry Kurapika and thanks for what you told me.” I glanced at his blushing form one last time and went to sit alone on the other side of the boat.

I truly felt scared for the first time in a while. I was about to have to spent I don't know how many time alone with possibly 23 candidates looking for me as If I was a golden goose. I could fight quite well, especially with my dagger, but having to fight 23 heavily trained persons, Hisoka included, sounded like suicide to me. I dropped my hands between my knees and started to cry quietly. I heard shuffling by my side but didn't look up.

“Hey are you okay Winter?” it was Gon.

“Yeah.” 

“You sound like you’re crying. Is it because you have the bonus card?” Killua asked me, sitting by my side with Gon.

“Yeah but no. I'm just releasing my nerves because Leorio absolutely had to yell that I had it. Now everyone's looking at me as if I was a lamb or some shit. I'll die out there." I sniffled.

“It's okay. If you want, we can protect you.” Killua gently offered.

Gon hummed in agreement.

“No. I need to do this alone and it's okay if I fail. It'll be just another thing that I failed in life.”

Gon hugged my arm. “Don't say that. If you want to know, my target is Hisoka.”

I looked up, rubbed the tears from my cheek,  _trying_   to not put mascara everywhere. “Damn it, I wish you all the good luck. I suppose you’re scared but yet eager to face a new challenge?”

“Yeah! How did you guessed it?” he gaped at me.

“Your eyes, it's a window to your emotions. I can practically guess anything.” I smiled at him, still sniffling.

“Leave her alone, I need to speak with her a few minutes.”

I looked up and saw Hisoka in front of us. He looked somewhat serious.

“Right.. bye Winter. If you need any help call us.” Killua shrugged and left me with Hisoka, annoyed.

“Bye Winter!” Gon reluctantly followed him, panicking over seeing his target’s face.

Hisoka sat by my side and took his set of cards.

“What do you want to talk about, Hisoka?”

“I want a deal with you.” he started to build a house of cards.

“A deal?” I looked at him, blue eyes wide in disbelief.

“Yes, a deal, darling. Since you’re the one possessing the bonus card, I'm proposing you my full protection during the time that we will have to pass on this island.” for once he didn't smirk nor giggle after speaking.

“And what will I have to do? I don't want to depend on you or owe you anything.” I quietly said, harboring a poker face.

“Oh, you don't have to worry, the only thing that you will have to do is stay with me 24/7 and meet my friend, I guess. He wants to speak with you.”

“Right. You're hiding something.” I slowly replied to him.

“You know me so well.” he giggled. “You absolutely can't meet your friends or come to their help if we cross path with one of them.” his house of cards was now completely constructed.

“They're not my friends.” I harshly told him, thinking about Gon and the fact that Hisoka is his target. I didn't like this.

He put a hand on my newly scarified cheek. “My, my. You're lying to yourself. Anyway, That is why you will not help or join them in the island." he quietly said, golden eyes judging my reactions.

I sighed and paused for a few seconds, staring at Hisoka’s shoulder's wound. “I agree to your deal. Even if I don't like the fact that I can't meet them for I don't know how many time but I need to be smarter than this. Now that everyone is aware that I'm the one possessing the bonus card, I became a walking target. There's no way in hell that I will lose here after what I went through, no way.” I stared at Hisoka’s amused eyes, mine burning with a new determination.

He patted my shoulder-length brown hair “Attagirl.” he smiled. “So you're going to do what I’ll tell you to.”

I eagerly listened to his plan.

The boat arrived to Zevil Island. Hisoka helped me standing up and I joined the rest of the crowd with him, staying by his side. I looked around us and saw Kurapika, Leorio, Gon and Killua staring at me oddly. I just shrugged and smiled at them, more happy than earlier, now that I knew that I had every chance to survive and pass this test.

“Dear friends, thanks for your patience. We’ve reached Zevil Island. You will disembark one after the other one, starting with the fastest to have pass the third phase.” the guide cheerfully explained as I looked at a smirking Hisoka, thinking about our plan. “Each candidates have to wait two minutes before being authorized to disembark. You will have to pass one week on this island to take enough tags to have 6 points.” I panicked, one week is too long! “Then, you’ll have to return here. Now I want the first one of you to take the departure!” she shouted excitedly.

Hisoka squeezed my arm and started to move forward. He calmly crossed the bridge and moved toward the woods, his form disappearing into the bushes. I looked at his form, determined to follow his plan.

“The two minutes are up. The second one can leave!”

Hisoka’s friend covered in pins moved towards the bridge, passing in front of me. The woman and I shivered at the same time. He was so creepy I wanted him as far away from me as possible.

“Third candidate, it's your turn!”

“I’m coming!” exclaimed the wannabe ninja.

“Seventh candidate!”

An old man with thick eyebrows dressed up in a traditional way moved forward the bridge.

“Eleventh candidate!”

A man with long black silky hair left us.

“Fifteenth candidate!”

One of the triplets left the boat.

“Twentieth candidate!”

“Oh that's me!” I cheered and moved toward the bridge. “Thank you!” I smiled at the woman.

“Good luck Winter!” I heard Gon and Killua yell.

”Thank you boys.” I smiled at them and left the boat, following Hisoka’s plan.

I quickly joined the wood and stopped. I looked around me and opened my backpack, taking my skateboard. I jumped on it and quickly left the place. I needed to join the closer point of water. After 10 minutes of searching a source of water on my skateboard, I finally found a small lake. I jumped off of my skateboard and sat near the water. I hummed, bathing in the sun and quickly heard footsteps. I turned my head and saw a smirking Hisoka.

“Perfect, I knew you would follow my plan, little fruit.” he sat with me.

“That wasn't complicated.” I rolled my eyes. "And stop with the fruit thingy, it's creepy." 

He ignored me. “Now that you're here, I’m going to spend a good week with you by my side! I can't wait!” he giggled, taking a card in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of her draw, Winter found herself stuck in a deal with Hisoka. She now has to stay with him for the good and for the bad, no matter what, if she wants to survive the week. She still ignores that something bad will happen and she will be powerless against it.


	12. Explosion Of Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two days on Zevil Island by Hisoka’s side, Winter started to wonder where was Gon and how he will steal Hisoka’s tag.

Hisoka and I were sitting against a tree, simply relaxing after a seance of training.

After two days of surveying the island and hiding from the other candidates together, I felt safe enough to let my guard down. At the beginning, I was feeling awkward around the magician, especially when I had to take a bath in the lake with him, let me say that I didn't dare to look at his body with how shy I felt, but now it's like we have been together for years. I kind of liked being around him, even if I couldn't deny that he was a murderous sociopath but at least he wasn't trying to hurt or kill me. I couldn't help but feel more and more attracted to him, causing me to be guilty. During these two last days, Hisoka helped me to train and gain some fighting skills. It wasn't much but I was now able to dodge him. I didn't know why he found that fact extremely interesting and weird. I was just dodging him. We also talked, a lot. He didn't like to speak about his childhood but he did tell me about his love for bubble gums and because he was poor, he often chewed them until they lost all flavor. I told him all about my childhood, feeling that he should know me more, and my quest to find a goal and something to dream for. It unnerved him but he chuckled and guaranteed that I _will_ find it, if not after the end of the Exam. I couldn't help but look questioningly at him and he just smirked at me. He even told me how he liked to fight and kill powerful people which got me a bit sick but he assured me that while he found me extremely interesting and that I was powerful in my own way, he couldn't think about killing me. After this confession, I felt weird but in a good way. I couldn't help but feel safe around him even if I knew for a fact that he liked to play with people’s lives on a daily basis. Obviously, I didn't agree with his moral compass but I couldn't care for the moment. Call me selfish but at least I was safe.

I looked at him and gasped, “Look, there's a bunch of butterflies around you!”

He slowly opened his eyes, looked at me and around him. There was a dozen of butterflies flying around him. One of them landed on his finger. I couldn't help but find the scene kind of poetic.

All of a sudden, his talkie-walkie emitted a beep. He took it from his back pocket and turned it on. I heard the same robotic voice from earlier in the swamps. “Hisoka, did you get your target's tag?”

“Not yet.” he quietly replied.

“I bet that you ignore who's tag you have to steal. Do you want me tell you?”

“No, that's useless.” he softly blew on the poor red-pink butterfly who immediately flew away. “I will find three other targets.” he turned off the talkie-walkie and gazed at me. “Do you know what kind of butterfly it is?” I shook my head in response. “They are called Hemotropic Butterflies. They are attracted to blood and feed themselves on it.”

I looked worriedly at his bandaged shoulder and waist. “And here I thought that I cleaned and put the bandages on your wounds correctly. What a shame.” I shook my head.

“It's okay, doll. They can smell blood from kilometers away. Just ignore them.” he smiled at me. “I find them quite poetic. A weak insect attracted to such a violent thing as blood…”

A butterfly landed on my cheek and I closed my eyes, feeling calm. “That's exactly what I thought.” 

A few hours later, we were still sitting quietly against that tree. The butterflies having left us, I couldn't help but admire the sun setting on Zevil Island. The sky was pink and purple, coloring everything around us, including Hisoka and I, in the queer yet marvelous shade. I was about to say something to Hisoka when he suddenly tensed and looked at his feet.

“Come out wherever you are.” he quietly ordered and I nearly gasped in fear for Gon. “I know that you're here.” he smirked and stood up. I stood up in turn. “If you don't want to show up, I’m going to find you myself. Darling, follow me.”

I reluctantly nodded and he turned in the direction of the bushes in our right. He slowly walked with all the grace of a feline, with me behind him walking awkwardly, worried for Gon. I knew that he wasn't going to kill him for the moment but I wanted him to stay unharmed. The idea of me not helping him killed me. Hisoka suddenly stopped and I bumped into his firm back. I was about to complain when a man jumped out of the bushes in front of us. I sighed in relief.

The poor man has thick bushy eyebrows and long hair with a yellow bandana covering his forehead. He looked quietly at us and I didn't have the time to blink that a long spear appeared in his hands. “I defy the both of you, I need that bonus target more than anything” he serenely challenged us.

“You'll die.” Hisoka quietly warned him, smiling. He glanced at me and his smile got bigger before turning again to the man. The latter moved forward, tried to do a menacing thing with his spear and put his hand in front of him. A staring contest took its place between the three of us. "My, my. Winter, I think it's time for you to display what you learned with me. Fight and kill that man or you'll be killed."

My heart skipped a beat. "What?" 

"You heard me. Fight him or I'll stop protecting you." the golden-eyed man grinned.

"But that's unfair!" I cried out. "I won't kill him!" 

"I never said that it was fair. You need to grow stronger and have some experience or you'll die as a weakling." he turned and left me alone with the candidate to sat against the tree.

All of a sudden, the man jumped forward with all the intentions of stabbing me. I leaned backward, jumping away from the spear, avoiding it and smoothly landed a few meters away. I didn't even have the time to blink that the man attacked me again, giving a war cry. I leaned backward at the last second and felt the spear passing above my head. Fortunately I was small enough or it would have impaled my head. The man tried to stab me again for a third time and I jumped high in the air. The choreography between the two of us continued during a few minutes under Hisoka's heavy gaze and I started to feel dizzy. I couldn't bring myself to attack him.

The man gave another war cry and and I jumped. A slicing sound was heard and the majestic tree we were sat against the whole day fell, cut in half. I turned my head and sobbed, completely dizzy. That bastard of Hisoka was dodged the fallen trunk and was now harboring a huge smirk on his face. The man was now gasping for air, covered in sweat.

“You… Why are you refusing to counterattack?” he grunted, visibly in pain.

“I can't kill you... I'm not like this.” 

"Kill him now or he'll die in a slowly and painful death. Isn't it in you moral compass to achieve someone who's suffering, my dear?" Hisoka giggled.

I internally cringed, seeing the sweat covering the man's face as if it was rain. Butterflies appeared from nowhere and invaded the man's personal space. I gasped, finally connecting the dots. That man was already dying from a grave wound. He was just hoping to die as a hero!

“These butterflies amateurs of blood who are flying around you indicate me that you are gravely wounded.” Hisoka quietly explained what I was thinking a few seconds ago. The man fell on his knees, panting, proving Hisoka’s point. “Someone has already given you a deadly blow before this fight. That being said, I understand your will to die as a warrior.”

“You’re pathetic…” the man panted. “If you pretend understanding me so well, why do you let her fight me for you?” he desperately shouted at Hisoka. "And you, why won't you counterattack?" 

Hisoka put his hands on his hips. “Dead people don't interest me, that's it.”

“How? But I’m not yet…”

“You’re already dead.” golden eyes looked at the man, filled with disdain. “We can see it in your eyes.” he smiled hypocritically. “Bye-bye. Winter, kill him or I'll stop protecting you." 

"I'll do it!" I resigned, crying. 

"Attagirl!" Hisoka giggled, seeing me take my dagger in my back pocket.

The man weakly tried to stand up but started to grunt and scream in agony, crying, in a last attempt of killing me. I tightly grabbed my dagger and dodged his spear. I quickly appeared in front of him and stab the poor man in the stomach. "I apologize. I can't let you suffer. You may rest in piece now."

I cried and was about to achieve him by stabbing him in the heart but a nail suddenly impaled the dying man’s throat. I stepped back, shocked. A second later, a dozen of yellow nails appeared from nowhere and planted themselves on the man’s whole face, achieving him instantly. He fell in front of me, already dead.

“I apologize, he escaped from me.” a robotic voice spoke up from behind us.

I turned my head, it was Hisoka’s creepy friend. A chill immediately went over my spine. I quickly retrieved my dagger for the poor man's stomach and ran over Hisoka's side, rubbing the tears of of my face.

“You’re just a liar. Admit it, he surely has begged you for mercy and you granted him a last wish before dying.” Hisoka giggled.

I nearly gagged, looking at the man’s body, it was completely covered with beautiful red and pink butterflies. I was about to kill someone!

“What do you want? I had pity for the poor dude and she was taking too much time to kill him.” Hisoka’s friend sighed, walking toward us. I glanced at him quickly before dropping my head, preferring to make myself as tiny as possible. “Anyway, he was condemned.”

“Those opponents are insignificant, it's useless to have pity for them.”

“Do you happen to sometimes leave a combat without giving a coup de grace?”

Hisoka scoffed. “I carefully choose my opponents. Weak people don't interest me. I only spare those who it will be a shame to kill. Huh, Winter?”

I glanced at him and saw him smirking. “Yeah.” I replied in a weak voice. Then, I looked at Hisoka’s friend but quickly turned my head away, seeing him staring into my soul.

“Are you going to take his tag?” Hisoka asked his friend.

“To be honest, I already did.” his friend ignored my presence and I couldn't help but be relieved about that fact. “But I don't need it, I already have my 6 points. Here, I’ll give it to you… or you already have your 6 points with her?” he threw the tag at hisoka.

I looked at it, it was now in Hisoka’s hand, and saw the number 80.

“Who was the owner of this tag?” Hisoka ignored the last comment.

“A girl who tried to kill me with her weapon. She annoyed me so I killed her. And now…” the creepy man lifted his hand and pulled a nail out of his skull.

His hair turned black. I wanted to gasp but didn't do it by politeness. He pulled all of the remaining nails out of his face and it started to shift.

“What the hell?” I exclaimed. I couldn't help it. What was he doing?

Hisoka hummed. “I will never grow tired of it.”

“It's more painful than it seems to be.” His hair shifted and grew longer than mine. His face was, after a few seconds, completely attractive but blank of any emotions. His eyes became empty voids. “I feel way better now.” he said, nails between his fingers.

“Well, Illumi, I present you to Winter. Winter, this is Illumi, my friend.” Hisoka made the presentations, smirking.

“Hi..” I shyly greeted him. 

He stared at me, pools of black voids judging me from head to toe, it made me feel self-conscious and I stared at my shoes waiting for some kind of reaction.

“Hisoka, I still don't see why you're with her. It's for the 6 points isn't it?”

"Hey, no! It's not for that, we actually have a deal! How dare you? He's the one who came to me..” I spoke up, annoyed at his remark, but he just stared at Hisoka. “Don’t act as if I’m not right in front of you!”

“See? I told you that she was special. I don't care that she has the bonus card, I’m only interested in her.” Hisoka giggled.

“But I don't see why, though?” Illumi turned his head to me and stared, his face still expressionless.

“She seems kind of weak at first glance but there's a sleeping force inside of her.. I can feel it. Did you know that she can now easily dodge my attacks? She's an honest person in plus of being extremely clever, I appreciate that. That's why I didn't kill her at the beginning of the exam. Too much interesting.” Hisoka quietly explained as if I wasn't there.

“Just a reminder but I’m right by your side, stop talking as if I was a toy. Although, thanks for the compliments.” I frowned.

Hisoka was about to reply when Illumi cut him. “Quite interesting… Did you say that she was able to avoid your attacks?” Hisoka hummed. "Even your...?" the magician hummed again, grinning creepily. "Well, that's interesting." Illumi quietly said and knelt on the ground. He started to quickly dig the ground with his hands and I was at a point when I was so done with everything happening to me that I didn't react. After a couple of minutes, Illumi jumped into the freshly made hole. “Well, I’m going to sleep and hide here until the deadline. It was nice to meet you Winter. Good luck Hisoka!” He disappeared and covered the hole from the inside.

Hisoka didn't react either and simply played with the tag in his hands. “Well, that was quite an adventure that you had here. i'm proud of you.. you nearly killed him. How do you feel?"

"Shut up.." I glared at him and threw up, thinking about the feel of the flesh ripping under the sharp edges of my dagger and how smooth it felt to stab his guts. I was disgusted by myself.

He chuckled. "I’m glad you met my friend but stay away and absolutely do not stay alone with him under any circumstances either. Understood, my little toy?” He kept playing but could feel a warning in his voice.

I cleaned myself and cleared my throat. “Yes.. understood! But wait.. why are you calling me a toy? Stop objectifying me.” I crossed my arms.

Hisoka chuckled. “Don’t worry I just have the habit to call people that interest me ‘toy’ but I feel like you could be more than that...”

I stared at the sky and moaned in surprise when I saw that the moon was already high in the now black sky.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Hisoka spoke up.

“Well, I just need two more points…” he stood up and looked at me before looking around him. “Winter, it's time to hunt. Do not leave my side by any means or I could harm you.”

I gulped and we slowly left our spot. I trusted Hisoka but not when he was going through a blood-lust. I would have to make sure of not disobeying him, even if I wouldn't like it. We continued to walk quietly for a few minutes when Hisoka suddenly stopped on the edge of a huge rock. I glanced at him as he was looking at the treetops. I looked around us and saw Gon in the bushes. I had to muffle a surprised gasp when Hisoka looked at him but he ignored it and hummed in surprise, now looking in front of him. He put his fingers around his right eye, miming a telescope. My blue eyes looked at where golden eyes were looking but I couldn't see anything.

“Look at who's here.” He giggled.

“Who?”

“Your friends Kurapika and Leorio.” he replied, smirking at me.

I gulped, shuddering. I was already afraid for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka has Kurapika and Leorio in his collimator. Gon still desires Hisoka’s tag while questioning if Winter is on their side or betraying them. There is only 4 days before the end of the fourth phase.


	13. Defeat And Disgrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka pursued Kurapika and Leorio, followed by Winter. As for Gon, he still needed to take Hisoka’s tag. Something was now going on in the silence of the night…

I stared at Hisoka in pure shock. I couldn't even speak or react to what he just told me. He wanted to hunt Kurapika and his friend Leorio. My heart ached at the fact that I couldn't do anything about it. Damn deal. 

“Well, it will be interesting.” Hisoka finally spoke up.

I looked at him in disbelief and saw him lick his lips. I was weirdly disturbed but said nothing and he grabbed my arm, throwing my body over his shoulder as if I was a potato bag. Well, I looked like one but it wasn't a reason to hold me like this. He jumped off of the rock and ran in Kurapika’s and Leorio’s direction. I didn't even try to protest or hit him since I didn't want him to drop me. I just hoped that Gon didn't follow us but I highly doubted that.

We passed in front of them, taking a detour to wait for them against a tree. Hisoka softly released me and we leaned against a wall. A joker card appeared in his hand and he dramatically lifted it against his face.

“I remind you, do not leave my side and do not help them.” he smirked at me.

“Yeah, I got the message the first time.” I whispered, rolling my eyes.

They were finally in front of us a few minutes later and stopped, eyes widening.

“Hello.” Hisoka greeted them, shaking his card.

“Hi..” I shyly greeted them.

“Hisoka, Winter?” They hissed at the same time.

“What a surprise to find you here.” Hisoka acted as if he didn't spy on them and put up a whole ambush.

Leorio dryly laughed. “On the other hand, I find people that I don't want to find. No offense, Winter.”

“None taken, Leorio.” I quietly chuckled, unfortunately I kind of missed him.

“What are you doing with him? You told me you didn't need protection!” Kurapika harshly asked.

“Well, that's-”

“She and I have a deal. I protect her and she has to stay by my side the whole week.” the gold-eyed man spoke up, smirking. He was staring at Kurapika with eyes tempting him to do something, to justify an attack. “Now, if you don't mind, I need two points. Can you give me your tags?” he moved forward and I followed him.

“We will never give you..” Leorio started to yell but Kurapika stopped him.

“Leorio, stop. Winter did you give your consent to the deal?” Kurapika coldly asked, his gaze blocked on me.

“Yes. I apologize but he is one of the strongest persons. I could protect myself when no one knew that I was the one possessing the bonus card but unfortunately, Leorio had to yell, as always, and everyone started to look at me as if I was a weak sheep. Which I am. Hisoka proposed me the deal and I had to be more clever than that and accept. Or else I'll be already dead.”

“D-did he hurt you?”

“Of course no. Actually, I’m having a great time with him so don't worry about me you should be worried about yourselves.” I loudly sighed.

“You said that you wanted two points? Does it mean that we aren't your targets?” asked Kurapika, finally looking away from me.

“I’m the one who's asking the questions.” Hisoka showed them his joker card. “Do you want to give me your tags, yes or no?”

Kurapika glared at him. “It depends.” Leorio gasped in surprise and Hisoka blinked, amused. “Now, we possess four tags. Mine, my target’s one, Leorio’s one and finally a last one that is only worth one point. Among these, there is only two of them that may be your target’s tag. My tag or the one that is only worth one point. Leorio’s number is the 403. He was the target of the number 16, Tonpa.” I internally cringed at the mention of him. “And my target was precisely the number 16. No candidate can have the number 16 and 403 as their targets.” Kurapika longly explained.

Hisoka started to walk forward. “Exactly.” he quietly agreed. Kurapika made a step backward. “Neither are my target. And then what?”

“Remains our two tags. If the tag that is worth only one point is enough, we’ll leave it to you.” Kurapika deepened his glare. “But I will not give you my tag.” Leorio grunted “Same thing for the two other tags.” the blonde teenager dropped his bag to the floor and his black-haired friend did the same with his briefcase. “If you want to resolve this with violence then we’ll fight this time.” he took his weapon and stood in a fight stance.

I palm-faced. “Kurapika, I’m disappointed in you. I thought you were actually clever than this. Look at Hisoka, do you think it's a good idea to fight him? Just give your tags already and you can survive. I’m not authorized to help the two of you.”

He glared at me, “I don't care. I will not give my tag.” 

Leorio took a knife in his hand and stood in a fight stance in his turn.

“Here I’m not surprised.” I sighed. “Do as you wish if you want to show off and stupidly lose your life, at least I tried to convince you to not do it.”

A few minutes passed without any one of them doing a first move. I glanced at Hisoka and he simply had his eyes narrowed. He finally smiled and put a hand on his face, hiding it. He started to laugh. He had a real laugh, he wasn't chuckling or giggling like since the beginning of the exam. I couldn't help but find that I really liked his laugh, it sounded like music to my ears. He stopped laughing after a few seconds and moaned. I looked at him, blushing.

“So, what is your number?” He menacingly stared at Kurapika through his fingers.

“404th.”

Hisoka closed his eyes and put his hand on my shoulder. He did a swift move and the joker card disappeared from his other hand. I sighed in relief, they were safe. “I accept your deal. One tag will be enough. But it's for her sake, she was worrying too much it's not good. It's funny how deals work, huh?”

Kurapika said nothing and went to recover his bag against a tree. He opened it and took one tag that he put in a hole in the tree’s flank. “I leave it here.”

“Don't be afraid, we will stay in this spot for a while.” Hisoka crossed his arms.

“See you in a few days, Winter.” Leorio slowly said.

They slowly left us and disappeared in the bushes behind the tree, walking backward and staring at us the whole time, fearing that Hisoka will attack them.

We stood, staring at where they stood a few moments ago, in a thick silence. Hisoka cut it with giggles. “Such progress in just a few days, I can barely recognize them. But they still have far to go.” he smiled and approached the tag stuck in the trunk. I took it and gave it to him. “Funny how unripe fruits always has such a particular appeal..” I was so exhausted I didn't react. He turned the badge and saw the number 118. “Hmmm. Too bad, it's not the good one.” He smiled and hid it in his pants.

I sat against the tree in front of him, exhausted, while he preferred to stay standing up, watching over me. I took my notebook in my backpack and started to draw people that I saw during the Exam.

What felt like an eternity passed and I was now contenting myself with observing him. He was so tense, his blood-lust wasn't a tiny bit satisfied. A butterfly landed on his index. He smiled, eyes closed but head in the direction of the tiny insect. Minutes passed and he crushed the butterfly into his hands, releasing a dozen of tiny ones. I sighed in relief, I saw it coming miles away but didn't like the fact that he had 'made’ an act of cruelty against an insect. Even if I couldn't deny that tiny butterflies coming out oh his hands was a beautiful spectacle.

All of a sudden, his blood-lust escaped from him. I felt a dark, malicious and evil aura so intense emitting from him in waves hitting me one by one that I wanted to curl on the ground or running away as fast as possible. I tried to stay brave, knowing that it was better if I didn't move and stayed by his side, even if I never felt that scared of him. I looked at his face when he suddenly moaned rather loudly and saw that he was freezed. His eyes were open, staring at me but his gaze was unfocused. He looked like he was having an orgasm and I did not like this piece of information. All the animals started to run and fly away from him. I was shaking, trying to not move from my place against the tree near him. I didn't want to be harmed and disobey him but this was a rather difficult task when even animals flew away from us. I hoped with my whole heart that Gon wasn't near us.

“And damn.” he viciously licked his lips, the action weirdly arousing me. “Because of you and those two, I am completely turned on…” he moaned. I muffled a gasp, he wasn't staring at me now, his gaze was focused on the sky in a pure state of pleasure and bliss. I shivered. “I must calm this… I can't hurt you my dear Winter.. You're too important.”

I fell asleep half an hour later, completely exhausted by the earlier events, once assured that he wasn't going to move anywhere.

I softly woke up to the sound of chirping birds. I quickly opened my eyes and looked around me, seeing that I was lying in the ground, my backpack serving as a pillow. Hisoka was still in front of me. He didn't move of an inch during the whole night. Wow. I stood up and looked at his face, it was as if all form of life left him. He wasn't as handsome as before, that was for sure. I decided to sit down again and took an apple from my backpack, taking my notebook as well.

When I finished my drawing of a smirking Hisoka, it was already noon. I took some fruits that were in my backpack and ate them. When I finished, Hisoka’s hand twitched. Finally, a form of life.  

“Well, let's go Winter.” He turned, lifeless eyes looking over me without any focus and started to walk away, arms hanging by his sides.

I stood up and ran, catching up with his lifeless form. He looked like a true zombie. Even his back was bent forward while he always stood up, back straight and proud in normal circumstances. I started to worry about his state but followed him nevertheless.

We walked slowly but surely in the direction of what I suspected to be the next victim of his blood-lust. After what felt like a walk of 10 minutes, Hisoka stopped and grinned, moaning. I looked ahead and saw his victim, an old man. I hated this situation. Hisoka grabbed me and put me over his shoulder before sprinting extremely quickly. I looked at his face and nearly gasped in fear. He seemed to be like an old man and his eyes were almost out of their sockets, completely focused on the old man. He looked like a monster.

“Hisoka.” the old man cried out in fear when he saw the magician running towards him. “Damn it! Come to me!” He cried out, holding his sword in his hand in an attempt to protect himself but I knew that it was in vain.

Hisoka grabbed a card with his hand that wasn't currently holding my body and fastened his pace. The man grunted in fear. Hisoka started to scream like a beast, his mouth as wide and empty as a void and he approached the old man. The latter tried to stab me with his sword but Hisoka dodged it. All of a sudden, Gon’s hook appeared and stole Hisoka’s tag. In the blink of an eye, Hisoka did a swift movement with his card and passed in front of the old man, slicing his throat.  

Hisoka dropped me gently on the ground and the both of us turned to Gon who was standing not so far away from us in the bushes, holding hisoka's tag above his head. Hisoka looked at him in shock before touching the old emplacement of his tag. I grinned, happy that Gon succeeded to steal it.

“Yes! You go Gon!” I happily shouted but he didn't react, I could see from where we were standing that he was having a panic attack.

Hisoka moaned and did a step forward but stopped when Gon ran away. He stared at where the boy was standing then slowly turned to me.

“You knew?” his bloodlust wasn't completely gone.

“Kinda but I wasn't sure if he was going to succeed. He did it brilliantly, I’m proud of him.” I scratched my head, ashamed.

He stared at me and spoke up. “Me too. That's why we're going to follow him.” he took my hand and put me back over his shoulder but this time he did it properly and I was sat on his shoulders, legs around his head and hands gently holding him.

“I don't like this but since I don't have any say-so, it's cool that you're holding me properly. If you continue I’ll start to think that you're doing it on purpose.” I laughed as he started to run, catching up with Gon.

He darkly chuckled. “Maybe, who knows.”

We started to arrive where Gon was supposed to be but only found a man with a weapon that strangely looked like a hive. We passed in front of him but I saw that he was holding Gon’s and Hisoka’s tag in his hand. Hisoka had probably seen it too because he suddenly stopped and threw a card, decapitating the man. He took him in his hand and dragged him. We arrived in front of Gon’s paralyzed form on the ground and he dropped the man's headless body by his side. Gon looked up and saw us.

“You surprised me.” Hisoka simply said. Gon gasped. “You hid yourself waiting for the ideal occasion?” He showed the two tags to Gon. “Waiting for the moment when I’ll attack someone? Did you learn on your own to be undiscoverable? It's fantastic. You look like a beast. Your timing was also perfect. You hid every hint of your presence and attacked me while I was myself attacking someone. That was admirable.” Hisoka gently dropped me again for what felt like the fiftieth time. “The poison of his dart seems to be a muscle relaxant. Normally, it should take 10 days to recover from it. We only have three days. I’m sure you will be recovered by then.” he smiled and turned away, dropping the tags near Gon’s head.

I knelt in front of Gon and brushed his hair as he glared at me.

“Look Gon, I’m so sorry. I'm not authorized to help you but know that I’m proud of you and you should be proud of yourself for you could steal Hisoka’s tag! Not anyone can do this. Rest and recover from your poison then see you at the deadline.” I stood up and started to join Hisoka.

“Wait..” the boy shouted. We turned and look at him, he was shaking like a leaf. “You didn't come to.. take your tag back?”

Hisoka hummed, smiling. “No, I just came here to congratulate you.” he pointed his finger at the dead man. “He happened to be my target.” he then pointed at the man’s tag now hooked on his chest. “I don't need it anymore.”

“I don't need it too.” Gon grunted.

“Come on, don't say that..” I spoke up.

“Now you owe me. You will get out of your debt one day.” he turned away and started to walk. “See you later!”

I followed him quietly but he stopped. We turned and saw that Gon was standing up, Hisoka’s tag in hand. The poor boy was covered in sweat, visibly in pain.

“I'd rather owe you nothing..” he weakly lifted his arm. “I give it back to you.”

“Poor boy, it's better for you to keep it.” I sighed.

Hisoka chuckled and moved toward him. “I refuse. I leave you now alive and I’ll continue to leave you alive until you’re worth to be killed.” he menacingly and dominantly stood up in front of the boy, whispering the last part in a warning tone then punched the poor boy square in the face. I gasped as I saw Gon flew a dozen of meters away, bouncing repeatedly on the ground. “I’ll take it back when you could hit me just as I hit you.” he turned and left, dragging me gently by the shoulder. “Until then, I give you the tag.”

We left a motionless Gon on the floor and Hisoka started to laugh wholeheartedly, his arm around my shoulder. I wanted to do or say something but I couldn't. I was too shocked.


	14. Big Time Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews!

The siren of the boat echoed through the whole island.  
  
" _Dear friends, the fourth phase of the Hunter Exam is finished. All the candidates are invited to join the point of departure. To do so you have an additional time of an hour. If you don't join the point of departure in one hour, you will be disqualified. Moreover, the trade of tags is forbidden once the departure point is reached. Whoever breaking this rule will be disqualified immediately_.”

Hisoka and I looked at each other and smiled.

He hummed in satisfaction. “It is time to leave.”

I nodded, still smiling, and took my backpack. I joined Hisoka’s side and we started to slowly walk towards the shore.

A week has passed in his company and it made me kind of happy to be with him and not all alone hidden somewhere. After Gon’s incident 4 days ago, I felt extremely guilty and powerless. I even hit Hisoka in a fit of anger but he just smiled at me, knowing that my fists couldn't hurt him. We then talked about everything and nothing important at the same time and it helped me knowing him more. I now knew that Hisoka was an extremely clever man, emphasis on the word 'extremely' and that he wasn't all that interested in being a Hunter. He just wanted to kill without any repercussions. We lived by each other's side, no longer bothered by the candidates looking out for me and it was the first time that I could bear someone's presence near me for a long period. Even if that person was a sociopath. Because of him, I found myself not caring about him killing people for his entertainment. Useless to say that it unnerved me greatly. 

“This has been a good week, Hisoka. I’m not regretting your deal anymore, not at all. Thanks for your protection.” I grinned as I saw his smirk deepened.

“Why thank you. I could say the same, dear. It was really interesting to do business with you.”

“To be honest, I’m actually going to miss it.” I sighed.

He chuckled. “You could still drop your friends and follow me, I guarantee you that you'll find something to dream for.”

“I don't know. We'll see when the Exam will end.” I winked at him and silence fell between the both of us. After half an hour of walk, we arrived in front of the boat. “See you soon, Hisoka. Thanks for protecting me again” I hugged him and felt him become tense.

“Y-you’re welcome.” he awkwardly brushed my hair as I released my grip on him and regained his composure. “You can come to me and do business again anytime.” he sent me his signature smirk.

I smirked at him and turned, Killua was here. “Hey Killua! Hope you missed me.” I approached him and tried to brush his hair but he pushed me. 

"What were you doing with Hisoka? Where were you during the whole week? I've searched for you everywhere." he glared at me.

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest and leaned over him, narrowing my eyes. " You can call me a betrayer for all you want I don't care but the man proposed me a very good deal which I accepted because I was clever enough to see that I couldn't survive this phase without him. No offense, but I didn't want to burden you all. So don't push your elders now, little boy." 

He gasped. "So that's why you were over there hugging him?" he smirked. 

I scoffed and closed my eyes, pretending to be outraged. "Context. I was thanking him, that's it." 

"Do you know where are the others?" 

I simply shrugged my shoulders in answer.

"We will check the tags of the present candidates." announced the cute girl from one week ago. Too bad I completely forgot her name. She noted everyone's scores and squeaked when it was my turn and realized that I managed to keep my bonus card. I acted as if I wasn't feeling glares on me. "Those seven candidates are the only ones passing the phase? Oh!" She gasped and looked behind us.

I turned and saw Gon, Kurapika and Leorio coming from the woods. They were all smiling but Gon was grimed and Leorio seemed to be completely exhausted and sweating. We were now ten candidates passing this phase.

"Gon!" happily shouted Killua, smiling. 

"Here's three others last-minute winners!" the woman noted on her notebook. 

Killua and I raised our thumb up in congratulations. 

"Killua, Winter.." Gon looked at me and his smile faded. He then glared at a smirking Hisoka. 

The woman checked their scores. "I declare these ten candidates winners of the fourth phase!" She cried out in joy and lifted her arm towards the airship above us.

I hugged the boy. "Look Gon, I apologize for not helping you. I should have but I couldn't with the whole deal with Hisoka." I sighed, closing my eyes. "I'm quite tired of having to explain why I agreed to the deal. Ask Kurapika, Leorio and Killua but just know that I had to be clever and look where am I now. I'm in front of you, alive, and I passed the phase! Just as you did!" I quietly whispered.

He sighed and finally hugged me in return. "I accept your apologizes but don't do this again. At least warn us." 

I stopped hugging him and patted his hair. "Yeah, I'll try."

"Did you know that she hugged Hisoka?" Killua snickered. 

Everyone gasped, me included. "How dare you I just thanked him!" I cried out, turning away so they couldn't see me blushing.

I was now aboard the airship, silently admiring the view with Gon, Leorio and Kurapika. I didn't know where Killua was. Hisoka was probably somewhere with his friend or alone being his creepy handsome self.

Leorio sighed. "That's really a shame." we looked at him. "Gon, Kurapika, you did everything for me during the fourth phase. I promise I'll return the favor to you." he grunted and blushed before turning his head away from their sight. "Well.. Anyway, thank you." 

We smiled and I noted to myself that I should blackmail him anytime he annoys me with how he was flustered. 

" _To the attention of all the candidates. The chairman will receive you for an interview._ "

"An interview?" Leorio exclaimed.

" _When your number is called, rendez-vous to the reception room in deck two. We start with the number 44, Hisoka. Thank you!_ " Beans spoke over he speaker.

Kurapika and Leorio looked at me before glancing worriedly at Gon, seeing that I was looking sadly at him. He was shivering just by the mere mention of Hisoka's name. 

Soon enough, it was my turn. I joined the reception and was directed to the interview room. I knocked and the Chairman let me enter. I was completely shaking with anxiety but tried to subdue it. "Good a-afternoon, chairman N-netero. Am I c-correct?" I stuttered, anxious. 

He chuckled. "Good afternoon to you too, Winter. You may sit down in front of me" 

"C-can I ask you if the interview is the l-last phase?" I asked with a weak voice.

"It's not the phase itself, no. I just.. want to ask a couple questions beforehand to each one of you." 

I awkwardly sat down on the pillow in front of him. "Oh, I see. T-thank you for the clarification." 

"First of all, why do you want to be a Hunter?" the old man was writing down on a notebook. 

I sighed, I didn't like interviews. "I don't specially want to be a Hunter.. I just hope that it will help me find a goal in life, a mean to it." 

"Why?" 

"My life was pretty dull. I never had something to live for and I became desperate so I trained hard and took this Exam and here I am." I softly chuckled. "I think that it may means something if I'm here in front of you at the eve of the last phase, no?" 

Netero chuckled. "I don't know that's something that we will see. You're really interesting.. Ahem, we will go to the next question. Among the nine others candidates, who is the one that you keep an eye on?" 

I smiled. "The numbers 44, 99, 404 and 405." Netero gaped at me. "I know it's a lot but it's in a positive kind of way." 

"Even the number 44?" 

"Even the number 44." 

He stared oddly at me "Well, here goes the last question. Among the nine others candidates, who is the one that you don't wish to fight." 

I stroked my chin. "I fight if there is a reason, otherwise I do not. Personality is not a factor." 

"I see thank you! Bye Winter !" he grinned at me.

I stood up slowly. "Thank you for having me! Have a great evening." I bowed and left the room. He really was an intimating sly fox. 

I walked through the hallway and found Gon. I joined his side quietly and smiled at him before admiring the view. The sun was already setting and the sky was covering us in warm pink and orange shades. I sighed and was about to start a conversation with the boy when I heard footsteps. I glanced at the footsteps's direction and saw a smiling Kurapika. 

"Gon, Winter! It's finally the last phase." The blonde teenager smiled at us.

Gon weakly smiled and nodded. "Yes." He looked back at the sky. 

Kurapika and I worriedly looked at each other, our smiles fading. I turned my head and stared at the sunset. Silence fell between the three of us during some times.

"Gon." finally someone broke the silence, thank you Kurapika.

Gon slowly glanced at him. "Yes?" 

Kurapika breathed deeply. "Did something happened to you during the last phase?" he paused. "I found you a little odd when we met again and you seem depressed since we left Zevil Island." 

Oh no, that was because of Hisoka and I. I glanced at Gon, filled with guilt. 

"My target was Hisoka. I hunted him down and stole his tag... but I was myself hunted by a candidate who paralyzed me. Some time later, Hisoka took his tag from the one who was hunting me and gave it to me. He said that I owed him." he was still staring at the sky.

"Hisoka did that?" 

"I told him that I didn't want it but he punched me. Winter was with him the whole time and did nothing.." he tightened his fist. "I now know that she couldn't help me but... I was so mad at her for not reacting and being with him and at myself... to a point you can't even imagine." He shivered and started to silently cry. 

I hated seeing people cry. "Gon, I'm so sorry.. I regretted not helping you so much I punched Hisoka for you. Many times." I put my hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me, tears still falling on his cheeks. "As I said, I forgive you it's not your fault. I'm happy that your deal got you here with us." he rubbed his eyes and smiled. "I just felt really weak and it made me sad. I had the impression to have become an incapable being. This is why I was kind of mad at you and wanted some company, I wanted to be useful." he looked at his hands. "Well, I believe. Then, I came searching for Kurapika and Leorio." 

"Gon." intervened Kurapika. We looked at him, his eyes were hidden behind his hair. "Whether it is Leorio or I, we would never have achieved the final phase without you." he turned his head and warmly smiled at Gon. "Thank you, we are deeply indebted to you." 

Gon smiled. "Actually, I should be the one thanking you." He was no longer sad. 

"Aw, that's so cute." I giggled. 

"Don't think that we forgot the moment when you said that you punched Hisoka. How is that?" Kurapika asked me, amused.

"Well.. I got extremely mad and guilty at myself for leaving you alone so I started to argue with him, he smirked at me and ignored me so I punched him in the face then I kicked his legs and chest multiple times. But that's nothing, he let me do it saying that I wasn't hurting him and it was funny which I must admit so... at least I punched him for you." I quickly explained, staring at my vans, embarrassed. 

They widened their eyes and stared at me. 

"I don't know whether you're lucky or completely reckless. Probably both." Kurapika chuckled.

"I wish it will be that easy to punch him for me." Gon cried out, laughing. 

"Yeah, I must be special or some shit. At least we had a great honeymoon on that island when you exclude the times when I met his weird friend, when a bunch of candidates tried to kill me so he killed them, when he had one hell of a blood-lust and tried to kill Kurapika and Leorio and when he beat you up. We really had a great time." I joked but they didn't laugh. 

I glared at them and saw that Kurapika seemed upset while Gon was just confused.

"A honeymoon?" innocently asked Gon.

I scratched my head. "Ah, forget it. I'll tell you when you will be older." I smiled at him.

"I'm happy nothing happened to you with what you just told us. What did he do to you during his blood-lust?" Kurapika seriously asked me.

"Nothing he just said creepy things to himself and stayed paralyzed a whole night before transporting me everywhere on his shoulders." I softly chuckled "That sounded less ridiculous in my head."

 "Are we your friends, Winter?" Gon quietly asked me. 

I widened my eyes. "To be honest, I don't know. I never had any friends so I can't tell but I wish I could be friend with you. If you want. Anyway.." I cringed, deciding that the sky was pretty interesting all of a sudden. 

"You didn't even notice that we were already friends?" Kurapika gently asked. 

"I don't know! As I said it's a first for me!" 

"Can I be your friend?" 

"Of course Gon! You too, Kurapika!" I couldn't say no to Gon with his eyes so full of determination, hope and honesty.

He jumped and hugged me, giggling. This boy was so pure and cute I couldn't help but want to protect him and stay by his side.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendship was now newly formed between Winter, Kurapika and Gon. The ten remaining candidates are now getting ready to compete for the last phase.


	15. Can't Win And Can't Lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ten winners of the fourth phase, Winter, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Pokkuru, Bodoro, Illumi, Hanzo and Hisoka were taken where will take place the final phase.

“So, lady and gentlemen? Have you rested well?” we were, all ten of us, in front of Netero, bodyguards and the judges of the Exam, three days after the fourth phase, in an immense sort of hotel which looked like a mosque. It was beautiful. We knew exactly that this was the final phase. “This hotel belongs to the Hunter committee. Its entirety has been booked until the end of the fights.” a bodyguard with a board hidden by a tissue came near Netero. “Here is of what will consist the final phase. It's a tournament composed of single combats.”

Netero took off the tissue, revealing a board with lines connected to each other. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see something but I couldn't see very well from where I was. The people around me gasped.

“But then, there will be only a single received candidate?” Leorio asked.

Wait? Only one winner? What was on this board?

“No. You only need one victory to be received.” Netero answered.

“One victory?” Gon asked.

“What's the point of this tournament? I don't understand.” I was completely confused.

“The winners will leave the tournament one by one and the losers will continue to climb on the board. In other words,” Netero pointed an index at the top of the board where I could see a single line “The one who will finish at the very top of the board will fail. Do you understand, now?”

I nodded. “Yes, thank you for your explanation.”

“To summarize, only one candidate will fail the Exam.” The ninja guy stated the obvious.

Netero looked at him, annoyed. “Exactly.” he then glanced at all of us, making a pause. “Here are the groups who are going to be in confrontation.” he took off a sticker at the bottom of the board and revealed pictures of us. I could see from where I was standing my picture by Kurapika’s and Hisoka’s side. I would probably have to fight with one of them. Gon and Leorio looked at us, worried and I could only nervously smile. I glanced at Kurapika, his eyes were closed in concentration and I glanced at Hisoka who was doing the same thing. He wasn't even smiling for once. “Concocting this board took me such a long time but thanks to my system, each one of you has at least two chances to win a fight.”

“Yes, but… take by example the number 294 and the number 405. They have five chances.” pointed out the guy with the pink head scarf.

Gon took a deep breath. I admitted that the guy was right.

“Why didn't you choose a more equitable system.” asked the old man. I couldn't remember his name.

“It’s a very legitimate question. I formed these groups based on the results that you obtained during the previous phases. To be simple, let's say that I granted more chances to those who obtained better results.”

“We're supposed to be in democracy!” I spoke up, kind of annoyed by the fact that it was an unfair system. Even if it was the Hunter Exam.

“I don't think that's normal. Explain to us in more details your evaluating methods.” Killua glared at the Chairman. He was a bit jealous that Gon did better than him.

Netero cleared his throat and yelled all of a sudden, giving to almost all of us a heart attack. “No way!”

How could he yell like this at such an old age?

“Why?” Killua shouted.

Netero calmed himself down and chuckled. “The detail of your grades is strictly confidential. I can't tell you too much but I can still explain how we do things. First of all, three points are considered fundamental, your physical capacities, your mental capacities and finally the general impression that you release. We establish an average calculated on agility, flexibility, stamina and the use of your five senses for your physical capacities. We also base ourselves on your stamina, your flexibility, your ability to judge and your creativity for the mental capacities. However, it's just numbers of references. After all, all of you succeeded to hold on until the last phase. But the most important is the impression that you release. It is that ‘little something’ impossible to calculate.” Netero frowned and started to chuckle after his long but interesting explanation. “It is an evaluation of your potential Hunter, if I put it like that. On top of that, we also took into account your opinions. You know everything.”

“I hope you're happy Killua now! His explanation was so long and dramatic I thought he would never stop. No offense, Chairman.” I spoke up and whispered the last part, embarrassed.

Netero chuckled and Killua continued to glare at the old man, completely ignoring me. “The rules of the combats are simples. Weapons are authorized and cheating is forbidden. Force your opponent to give up and victory is yours. However… If you kill your opponent you will be immediately disqualified. Then, all of the candidates will be automatically received and the Exam will end. Understood?”

“Yeah no pressure at all.” I nervously chuckled.

Except me, no one reacted.

The bodyguard, whose existence I almost forgot, suddenly spoke up. “The last phase will start now.” I looked at Gon. He was tightening his laces as he was the one fighting first with the Ninja. I flinched, hearing cracking of bones coming from the latter. I didn't know what bones he cracked and I didn't want to. The bodyguard moved towards us. “First match. Hanzo against Gon. Step forward!” We walked towards the wall, leaving the space all clear for Gon and Hanzo as they determinedly stepped towards the bodyguard. They arrived in front of him, in the center of the room and faced each other. I started to feel apprehension for the boy. He was strong but he was still a child. “I’m the one who will be the referee during this match. My name is Matusa. Good luck to the both of you.”

“Oh! It's a pleasure to see you again!” Hanzo happily spoke up. The bodyguard gasped. “You tirelessly followed me during the fourth phase.”

What?

“You were aware of it?”

“Obviously. I bet that every candidates had an examiner behind them but i'm sure that they were also aware of it.”

I immediately glared at Hisoka but he only smirked at me. The bastard knew it. I loudly sighed and started to blush when I realized that someone was spying on us 24/7.

“I didn't think that it was useful to mention this detail.” Kurapika said to a cringing Leorio.

“No, no need..”

“Let me thank you.” Hanzo smiled, crossing his arms. “I obtained a good grade thanks to your precise observations. Even if I was expecting this!"

Okay I hated that guy. He was so full of himself I wanted to throw up.

"Huh.. That's true."

"Hey.. In fact, I have a question for you." Hanzo pointed his index at the bodyguard. Useless to say that it was impolite.

"Which one?"

"Do we need to push our opponent to give up to win? Is that it? It doesn't count if he loses consciousness and we can also forget about technical K.O."

"Yes, it is exactly it."

I looked worriedly at Gon. I hoped his stamina and speed will help him because I felt that he was about to suffer until he gives up. If only we could help him.

The bodyguard left the center of the room. "We're going to start."

Gon stepped backward and went into a fight stance, ready to run and jump while Hanzo did the same. I wondered how he was about to resist against him.

The bodyguard gave the signal and Gon immediately started to run towards his bald opponent. He did a detour at the last second and ran away from him but Hanzo suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of him, shocking almost all of us. They stared at each other and I could see from here that Gon was panicking.

"You seem to want to bet everything on your legs and I understand it." All of a sudden, Hanzo gave a quick and strong hit to Gon's nape, paralyzing him. "You managed well, boy." Gon fell head first like a dead-weight on the ground. Leorio, Kurapika and I gasped. "If we fought a normal fight, I would have already eliminated you, but well..." He knelt and helped an unconscious Gon to stand up. He straightened the boy's back. "Come on, wake up." He put too much strength on his shoulders and harmed Gon. The poor boy woke up instantly, already hissing in pain. "You must feel really bad. I kicked you so hard that your brain took a hit. Do you understand? There's an abyss between us. You should give up."

The auburn-eyed boy continued to hiss in pain. "No... way!" His gaze was unfocused.

Hanzo gave him another weak punch on the head to prove his previous point as Gon's head was waving. The boy coughed. "Think well, you giving up will have not much influence on your future fights. It's useless to persist. Give up quickly."

Gon screeched. "Never!"

Leorio and I nearly screamed as he immediately received another punch. I wanted to cry as I saw the boy falling again, completely shaking in pain. I wanted to hurt that bald bastard.

"Come on." Hanzo insisted.

Gon was now crying out in pure pain, trying weakly to stand up. As soon as he was almost standing up, Hanzo punched his stomach, making the boy fall on the ground again.

"Gon! Don't be stupid! You will have other chances.." Leorio yelled but was stopped by Kurapika and I

"Leorio!" we shouted at the same time.

I let Kurapika speak.

"Would you give up if it was you?" Kurapika was glaring at the scene in front of us.

"Give up? I'd rather die! This dude is so full of himself." Yeah, I thought the same, Leorio.

"It's the same thing for Gon." I added.

"I know! I know it very well! But I can't see what he could do."

"You've just contradicted yourself but I understand you." Kurapika hissed.

I closed my eyes and flinched as another punch was heard.

"I thought that I hated this guy before the fight but now I hate him more than anything." I slowly spoke over Gon's cries.

"You tell me." Leorio replied.

I opened my eyes and saw that Gon flew a few meters away. Anger invaded me as I tightened my fists. How could someone do this to a child? Even for the sake of the Hunter Exam? That was pure cruelty. I wanted him to give up to save his life. I flinched again as Gon tried to stand up and Hanzo kicked him with his elbows. That man was killing a child's brain cells and no one was reacting. Hours and hours passed as he kept beating him up again and again. Leorio was shaking in anger, Kurapika and I were trying to stay calm, I couldn't see what was going on in Killua's head and Hisoka had his body turned in our direction. His eyes were closed but disdain was printed on his facial features. Blood was pooling around Gon's small, unconscious form. Hanzo towered him with his giant stature, completely dominating the boy.

"He's been beating him up for three hours." The small guy with the pink headscarf pointed out.

"He can't even spit blood anymore." the old man near Hisoka added.

Hanzo stepped toward Gon as the boy regained consciousness. "Get up."

"Enough! I'm going to kill you, bastard! Fight against me instead."

"He's right, you son of a bitch, aren't you at least a little bit ashamed of beating a child like this? Don't you see that he ain't going to give up?" I yelled in turn, tightening my fists. That was the first time that I had insulted someone of 'son of a bitch' but that man deserved it.

Hanzo glared at us. "If the show disturbs you, go away. It doesn't get any better."

"What?" Leorio stepped forward but bodyguards immediately came in front of us, blocking him from intervening.

"It is forbidden to intervene during a single fight. Moreover, if you get involved, Gon will be immediately disqualified." The referee warned us.

Leorio grunted in frustration.

"It's okay." Gon stood up. "Leorio.. Winter.. Everything is okay. It's nothing.. nothing at all." He was grunting and shaking, trying to raise his head to look at us. He weakly succeeded after a few moments. "I... I can still try."

Hanzo kicked his ankles, making him fall again, a few seconds after he finished to speak. He put his hands on his back and arm. "I'm going to break your arm. I'm serious. So, listen to me. Say that you give up."

Gon breathed deeply before yelling. "Never!"

Hanzo broke his arm.

I felt tears fall on my cheeks as Gon started to cry, holding his broken arm.

"He really did break his arm." I heard someone speak but I couldn't bring myself to look away from Gon.

"I warned you. You can't use your left arm anymore." Hanzo announced.

I deepened my glare, still crying silently. I looked at Leorio as he was grunting and saw him grinding his teeth in pure rage.

"Winter, Kurapika, don't try to stop me."

"Because you think that I'll try to stop you? I will help you gladly." I spoke up as more tears continued to fall on my cheeks. My vision was getting blurrier and blurrier by second but I couldn't care less.

"If that bastard continues to torture him like this.. Sorry for Gon but I'm not going to restrain myself!" he added.

"Stop you? Me?" Kurapika finally spoke up. I turned to him and saw his eyes turning scarlet in pure hatred. "Don't worry, it's not going to happen."

"I imagine that the pain does not make you very responsive but listen to me." Hanzo put his hand in front of Gon. "I am the heir of a secret society composed solely of ninjas." He was now standing up only by one hand. "I have been forced to follow a series of rigorous trainings to master the ninja's techniques since my birth."

"Stop telling us your historic you piece of shit we don't care about you and your ninja stuff!" I vehemently yelled, still crying.

Of course, he ignored me but at least I heard Hisoka giggle. "I now have been fortifying my body restlessly and perfecting my techniques for 18 years. I've already killed someone at your age." That's not something he should be proud of. Especially in front of a Zoldyck. He was now holding his weight only with 4 fingers as to show us his strength. "Currently, you don't have at your disposal any means allowing you to win this fight." He was now holding his weight on only one finger. "I do not try to push you. Recognize your defeat and.."

He was so busy being full of himself that he didn't see Gon standing up and kicking him in the face. Hanzo immediately flew away as he was standing on only one finger but Gon fell too. The boy pushed himself so hard that he dropped on the ground.

"Ouch.." he cried out as he stood up. "Damn." he held his broken arm. "The pain and the stupid things that you were saying talked some sense into me."

I rubbed the tears from my face as Leorio praised him and looked at Hanzo's unconscious form. "Go on Gon, kick him in the head and between the legs where it hurts the most. That bastard deserves it!" I shouted and heard some of the men in the room wince at the last part of my sentence.

"You said that you were 18. You're only six years older than me. Plus, in this fight, we don't care to know who's the strongest. The important is to know which one of us will give up." Gon shouted.

Hanzo jumped away and faced him. His nose was bleeding. "I deliberately let you kick me."

"You liar!" Leorio shouted, accusing him.

Hanzo completely ignored him and rubbed the blood from his nose. "It seems that you don't understand. It is not a warning. To be honest, it's an ultimatum. Since you have difficulties to understand, I'm going to explain it to you more simply." he took an immense blade which was hidden in his arm's bandages. "I'm going to cut your legs and we will never be able to sew them." he lifted his blade attached to his arm just like a second one and cut the air in front of him with it showing us its sharpness. "A permanent and irreversible wound will probably help you to open your eyes but I have a last request before that." he put the blade in front of his face and glared maliciously at Gon. "Give up the fight."

A few minutes passed before Gon decided to speak up. "I can't do that!" I turned pale. I didn't know if this kid was terrifyingly reckless and stupid or terrifyingly brilliant and determined. Maybe a mix of both options. "I don't want to lose my legs but I will not give up. Let's find another way to fight!"

Hanzo turned red all of a sudden and started to yell, fed up with Gon's antics. "You know, kid, you're not in any position to negotiate!"  

Leorio gaped as Hisoka, the old man and I started to laugh at the whole situation.

"Excuse me." the old man apologized, still laughing.

"Gon, don't ever change, okay?" I giggled.

"That's it, period! Are you making fun of me, or what?" Hanzo shouted, a vein popping on his skull. He put the blade in front of Gon. "I'm going to cut you like a common chicken!"

Gon continued to glare at him. "Even if you do that, I will never give up. However, I will bleed out and die." He looked innocently at the referee. "In this case, is he the one that will be disqualified?"

"Yes, exactly." he answered him, stunned.

"See. You idea is bad in every cases. Let's find another thing."

Hanzo squeaked, grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Everything will be okay, now. Gon imposed his rhythm." I whispered to no one.

"He's such an egocentric." Leorio grunted.

"But he did it. Hanzo was fooled, just like us." Kurapika added, grinning.

The judges were now chuckling and I couldn't help but feel that the grave and heavy atmosphere that reigned since the beginning of the fight dissipated in a matter of seconds. All of a sudden, Hanzo moved forward and pointed his blade at Gon's forehead. I sobered in an instant as I saw blood falling from Gon's forehead. The bastard has lightly stabbed him with the point of his weapon. Gon didn't falter.

Hanzo released a malicious aura. "Undoubtedly, you just don't get it, do you? If you die, you will never have a second chance. However, if I were to take your life today, I could present myself to the Exam next year. Our chances are far from being equal." he shouted. I couldn't help but think that he was right and that Gon's life was still important. He could try next year! Gon did nothing except staring into Hanzo's eyes, eyes full of determination. Hanzo panicked after 5 minutes. I could see drops of sweat on his face. "Why are you so stubborn? You just have three words to say. You could still try next year! Is your will to win stronger than your will to fight. Aren't you even affected by the fact that you will be vanquished because of your pride?"

Gon didn't move nor reacted as Hanzo kept yelling in front of him, his blade still on his forehead. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke up. "I'm going to find my dad."

"Your father?"

"My father is a Hunter so that's why I will become a Hunter and find him!" he cried out. "I am persuaded that I will find him." blood was now dripping from his chin. "I have the impression that I will never see him again if I give up now. There's no way I give up."

Hanzo grunted. "If you don't give up, you will die." he planted his blade a little bit further into Gon's forehead who didn't move of an inch. After a few seconds of staring that felt like eternity, the ninja moved his blade away and turned toward us. "I give up. I've lost the fight."

"Yay! Finally!" I happily shouted, gripping Kurapika's arm as he was gasping in shock with Leorio and Killua.

"I can't kill you. I don't see any other way to force you to give up. I will try again during my next fight." he glared at Gon before closing his eyes and he crossed his arms.

Gon frowned. "I can't accept that, it's unfair!" a vein appeared on Hanzo's forehead. "We can have a proper match!"

"Heh, why am I not surprised?" he suddenly jumped in front of Gon and started to shout at him. "Moron! This match will never end if you still refuse to give up!"

"Maybe but I hate winning like this!" Gon shouted in turn.

"What do you propose then!"

"You and I can figure it out together!"

Hanzo stopped shouting and straightened his back. I didn't miss his brow twitching in anger. "Let me summarize it. I am inclined to admit my defeat, but you still want to fight and to win. On top of it, you want to find a method of combat that will allow you to be satisfied of your victory?"

"Yes!" Gon happily exclaimed.

"Dumbass!" yelled Hanzo, punching Gon square on the chin, making him fly away. The poor boy landed a few meter away from him. "Hey, the referee! I'm the loser. On to the next round."

"Alright."

Hanzo started to join us but stopped. "I warn you, when the kid will wake up, he surely will try to contest his admission. He's a stubborn one, you saw it. Only one of us will fail, isn't it? If Gon fails, don't you think that our next fights will be meaningless?"

I closed my eyes as he made a point. I was now conflicted between being happy for Gon and worried for my fights.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Hanzo's abandon, Gon gains victory. The last phase which has to determine who will be the failed candidate has hardly just begun.


	16. Baffling Turn Of Events

Bodyguards joined Gon’s unconscious form on the ground.

“When he will wake up, he will contest his admission.” Hanzo stated in a firm tone.

“It’s a strong possibility with his personality.” Leorio added.

“There will be only one failed candidate, isn't?” Hanzo asked the chairman. At the same time, a bodyguard took Gon’s body and brought him out of the room. “If Gon fails, don't you think that our next fights will be meaningless?”

“Don't worry. Gon is received. No matter what he says, nothing will change that.” Netero reassured us and we sighed in relief. “We can't revoke a licence even if he went to kill me to protest against it.”

“Very good.” Hanzo joined us.

“Why? Why did you lost in purpose?” Killua questioned the bald ninja.

“In purpose?”

“I'm sure you knew how to make him give up without killing him.”

I looked worriedly at Killua. What was he trying to know?

“When I torture someone, I expect to be hated forever. It's more efficient and less stressful. Every victims systematically have a look full of hatred for their executioner. It's difficult to hide this hatred and resentment even if you're trained to, but I saw nothing in Gon’s eyes. Can you really believe that? I’ve just broke his arm but I could see in his look that he had already forgiven me. To be honest, I like him.” Hanzo glared at Killua. I cringed over his explanation and heard Hisoka hum. “You wanted an explanation of my defeat, you got it.” He glanced at us for a last time and left.

I glared at him with all the resentment I felt in my heart. I wasn't Gon, I would never forgive and forget someone that beat a child, even for an Exam. I wondered how Gon could be so pure and innocent in his heart. It can't be because of his young age, I wasn't like this at 12 years old. He really was special. I couldn't help but hope that it will not bring him too much problems in the future.

“Second fight. Kurapika against Winter.” the referee brought me out of my thoughts.

“Alright!” I exclaimed, feeling anxious. I dropped my backpack, took my dagger and glanced at the blonde teenager. He nodded at me and walked towards the center of the room. I joined him. “Hey look, Kurapika. It's not because I’m a girl that you should fight weakly. Give me everything. I can take a hit, okay?” I frowned at him.

“Right, of course.” he nodded.

“I’m serious, Kurapika. Also, don't give up for my sake.” I sighed.

“No resentment between us?” he took his weapon.

“No resentment between us.” I winked at him.

“You can start!” the referee gave us the signal and jumped away from us.

I immediately ran toward Kurapika as he did the same. I tried to put my dagger under his throat to threaten him but he blocked my arm and kicked my stomach with his weapon. I jumped away from him and put a hand on my stomach, chuckling as I felt nothing. He widened his eyes as I suddenly stepped forward and punched him in the chin. He stepped backward, staggering. I let him regain clearness.

“I did not know that you could be able to punch like that. I underestimated you.” he slowly said, glaring at me in surprise.

“Remember when I beat the hell out of Tonpa? Those were good times.” I giggled.

“To be honest, I was more focused on what you said.” he frowned.

“Yeah, well.. It's okay. Next time don't underestimate me.” I tightened my grip on my dagger.

Kurapika jumped in front of me and I leaned backward as he tried to punch me. I ran, searching for an opening but he continued to jump and gave me no chance to hit him. The choreography between the two of us continued for quite a good time. I was already exhausted of jumping and running everywhere like a rabbit. I dared to glance at Hisoka after a few minutes, curious to know his reaction, and Kurapika kicked my ankles. I fell harshly on my back, bruising my right ankle during the fall. I winced in pain and heard Leorio grunt. I closed my eyes as my ankle was hurting too much and felt Kurapika knelt beside me.

“God, I’m so sorry. I didn't want to-”

I opened my eyes and punched his nose, making him fall in turn. I sat down on his chest and put my weight on him to block any of his movements as he was holding his bleeding nose. “What did I say? I can take a fucking hit, Kurapika. It's just a twisted ankle, it will heal.” I tightened my grip on his shoulders making him hiss in pain. “For fuck’s sake, this is why I told you that I didn't like to fight, Netero!” I glared at the old man. “I hate your shitty system! First of all, you let a child being tortured and didn't blink. Then, you make someone who clearly told you that she didn't like to fight except if there was a real reason, emphasis on the real, fight one of her only friends. This is clearly getting nowhere as I will absolutely not give up and neither will he.” Netero would be already dead if my glare could kill him.

The old man simply smirked at me. Why was he smirking?

“I give up.” a voice under me spoke up.

I slowly looked at where it was coming and saw Kurapika. “I beg your pardon? Did you say that you were giving up?” I nervously chuckled.

He nodded. “It's useless.” he coughed. “Can you.. get away from me. I’m having a hard time to breath." I wordlessly moved away from him and he stood up. “I can't continue to fight with you. As you said, you don't fight if there is a real reason. That is exactly what I said to Netero. He put us together in this fight because we gave him the same answer and he wanted to mess with our brains. There is no way I let him do this to you. You're my friend.”

I blinked, completely stunned.

“Your friend is right, Winter. Can’t you let an old man have some fun?” Netero chuckled.

I turned to glare at him, ignoring the blush on my cheeks caused by the first part of his sentence. “No and..” I paused, my glare darkening. “no.”

He chuckled. “This is why I like you! I’m glad to announce you that if you like it or not, you're a Hunter. He gave up for you, it can't be undone.”

“But..”

“Do we need to make you faint like your friend Gon to shut you up?” I didn't respond. “That's what I thought.”

Kurapika helped me standing up. “Do we need to take you to the infirmary?”

“No. I'll go later.” I shook my head.

He put his arm around my waist as I put my arm over his shoulders to walk without harming my twisted ankle and we joined Leorio, Kurapika and Hisoka. I glanced at the latter while joining the group and saw that he was staring at Kurapika in displeasure.

“Winter! Are you okay?” Leorio immediately shouted as Kurapika leaned me against the wall near them and sat me down. He opened his briefcase and took a pocket of ice. “Here, at least put it on your ankle to not further damage it.”

I took the ice, a tissue that he give me right after and put them over my ankle, wincing in pain.

“That was a good fight. I’ll give you that.” Killua grinned at me.

“Yeah, we all underestimated you!” Leorio fist bumped me.

“Actually, only Hisoka knew. We kind of trained together during the week.” I scratched my nape, embarrassed.

Hisoka giggled while Kurapika, Killua and Leorio gasped. “Who would have thought of such a thing? It was really fun.”

“What else did you do?” Kurapika harshly asked.

“It's none of your business since you seemed really cozy with her on top of you earlier.” Hisoka narrowed his eyes in displeasure.

Kurapika didn't have the time to reply nor did I had the time to scold them before the referee spoke up. “Third fight. Kurapika against Hisoka.”

They glared at each other and joined the center of the room. The referee gave the signal and they immediately started to fight. Hisoka tried to kick Kurapika on the face but he jumped away from him. The magician attacked him a second time and Kurapika avoided him, doing a flip. They fought for a moment just as Kurapika and I did earlier, jumping and running away from each other until Kurapika received a cut on the cheek from Hisoka, making him bleed. Hisoka appeared on Kurapika’s side and whispered something in the teenager’s ear, making him gasp in shock. Unfortunately, we couldn't hear what the magician was saying. We only heard him chuckle.

He slowly raised his head and turned away from Kurapika, walking toward us. He lazily waved his hand and spoke up. “I lost.”

The referee gasped as Leorio did the same. I only raised my eyebrows, wondering what was Hisoka’s agenda and what he said to shock Kurapika like this.

Later, the fourth fight opposed Hanzo against Pokkuru. They found themselves in the same situation as Gon as Hanzo tried to break Pokkuru’s arm but he immediately admitted his defeat. Hanzo’s warning had an immediate effect on the young man.

The fifth fight opposed the old man who looked like Netero but with a better sense of fashion and Hisoka. Hisoka smoothly avoided the man’s punches as if he was a cat playing with a mouse. After a few minutes, he had enough and receipted Bodoro’s fist. He pulled the man’s arm, bringing his body to him and kicked him in the chin with his feet. He then elbowed the old man in the back and kicked his jaw. The match was heavily unbalanced but Bodoro refused to give up. Hisoka punched the man's face against the ground, making him fall, unable to fight anymore. Hisoka crouched down near him and whispered something. Right away, he left the older man and joined us as the man immediately recognized his defeat.

The sixth fight opposed Pokkuru and Killua but the white-haired boy left the field at the beginning of the fight.

“Sorry but I don’t want to fight against you.” He declared, eyes closed and hands in his pockets, as always. He probably estimated that he could win the next fight.

For the next fight opposing Leorio to Bodoro, the former asked to postpone the fight because of the latter’s wounds.

It was then the fight opposing Killua and Gittarackur a.k.a Illumi a.k.a Hisoka’s only creepy friend. The referee gave the signal. Killua put his hands in his pockets and started to slowly but surely walk towards Illumi as he did with Johness in the Trick Tower.

Illumi smiled. “It's been a while, Killua.”

I gasped as he started to take off his pins like he did in front of Hisoka and I in Zevil Island. He knew Killua? He transformed himself and turned into a handsome emotionless man.

Killua gasped, shaking. “Brother?”

Brother? Illumi was Killua’s brother from the beginning? He was a Zoldyck too? I internally gasped as black pools looked at Killua in boredom. Why was he even friend with Hisoka?

“Yo.” he greeted his little brother in a monotonous tone.

Killua was having a complete panic attack. We could hear him having a hard time to breath from where we were standing.

“He’s Killua's brother?”

“Yes.” I replied to Leorio.

“He had modified his face with these nails?” Kurapika asked, completely stunned.

“Yes.” I sighed.

He looked at me, eyes widening. “Did you know it?”

I hummed in response. “In Zevil Island when I was with the magician over there.” I pointed my hand at Hisoka.

Kurapika didn't reply and Hisoka smirked.

“Did you stabbed mom and Milluki?”

“Yep.” Killua had a lopsided grin.

Illumi tilted his head. “Mom was crying.”

“Obviously. Anybody would cry if their son did something like this.” Leorio grunted.

“You would be surprised.” I snickered.

“She wept in joy.” Illumi added, staring at Killua.

“Huh?” Leorio yelled. I muffled a laugh as he fell on the ground in shock.

“She was so happy to see that you had grown so much.” Illumi sighed. “She was worrying over seeing you leave the house so she ordered me to keep an eye on you. What a coincidence. I didn't think that you wanted to be a Hunter. In fact, I just need the licence for a job that's coming up.”

“I don't really want to be a Hunter. I just wanted to pass the Exam.” Killua dropped his head.

“Really?” Illumi suddenly released a malicious aura similar to Hisoka’s one, except that his one was way creepier and colder. I shivered, feeling uncomfortable. “That's reassuring. I need to frankly warn you. You are not made to be a Hunter.” he slowly said. Killua was completely shaking, drops of sweat were dripping from his face. “Your vocation.. is to be an assassin.” the malevolent aura suddenly disappeared. “You are a doll of the darkness, devoid of any passion. You do not desire nor covet nothing. You live in the darkness and you feel pleasure only in people’s deaths. This is how dad and I educated you. So, what will you find in being a Hunter?”

“It's true. I don't desire to be a Hunter. But…” Killua started to silently cry. “There is still something that I desire.”

“No.”

“Yes!” Killua snapped. “There is something that I want, now!” he yelled.

Illumi hummed in wonder. “Speak. What do you desire?” Illumi monotonously asked. Killua dropped his head and didn't answer. “Well? Come on, admit it, you desire nothing.”

“You’re wrong.” Killua yelled. He paused and stared at his brother before staring at his shoes. “I want… to be friends with Gon and Winter.” I gaped in shock. “I’m tired of killing people. I want to be friends with Gon and Winter and have fun like a normal person.”

“Impossible.” His brother stopped him. Killua winced. “You will never be able to have friends.” Killua looked at his brother. “You’re just able to judge if you have to kill someone or not before you meet them. This is how you were trained. You just don't know where to classify Gon because he dazzles you too much right now. As for Winter, I don't even know what you find in her but she's probably dazzling you too. You don't want to be friends with them. You’re lying to yourself. If you stay by their side, you will one day want to kill them.” Killua tightened his fists, hearing his brother’s words. “You will want to see if you're able to kill them because you're a killer through and through.”

Leorio grunted and tried to help Killua but was stopped by a bodyguard. “You are already warned.”

“It's okay, I understood! Killua! I don't care that he's your brother! Let me tell you something! He's a moron and a jerk, don't listen to him! Kick his ass quickly and win the phase! You say that you want to be friends with Gon and Winter? No sweat, man! You already are!” Leorio yelled, pointing his index at Killua.

“Yeah, listen to Leorio for once! I want be friends with you too, Killua! You're like a little brother to me.. You- you're my friend! You gotta know that! Don't listen to your creepy brother!” I shouted, saddened by how Killua was affected by his brother’s words.

Killua gasped and Illumi hummed.

“I’m sure Gon thinks the same!” Leorio added.

“Really?” Illumi borely asked.

“Obviously, pinboy!” Leorio hissed.

Illumi stroked his chin. “Yeah? Damn. They consider Killua as a friend, even as a brother.” he talked to himself. “Well, I'm going to kill Gon and Winter.” Everyone gasped.

“I beg your pardon?” my voice was weak as I slowly stood up.

“An assassin doesn't need friends, they're just a bother. I’m gonna kill Gon first. Where is he?” he took his pins from his hands and started to walk towards the door.

A bodyguard approached him. “Wait! The fight isn't finished.”

Illumi threw his nails at the bodyguard’s face. His face tightened instantly and he shrieked in pain. “Where is he?”

“In the waiting room near…” the man couldn't speak anymore and fell on the ground.

Hisoka gripped my arm as Kurapika and Leorio started to silently join the door, quickly followed by Hanzo.

“What are you..”

He put his hand on my mouth to keep me from speaking. “Shhh. It’s useless to join them, you can't even walk and I don't want him to kill you. Stay by my side and don't speak.” he whispered in my ear.

I could only glare at him.

“Thank you.” Illumi continued to walk towards the door, not even glancing at the man. He stopped walking as Kurapika, Hanzo and Leorio were blocking the passage. “Damn it… I need the Hunter license for my job. I will be disqualified and Killua will be automatically accepted if I kill them now.” he thought to himself, out loud. “I’m dumb, it will be the same thing if I kill Gon and Winter.” he paused, putting his index on his head. “I know! First of all, I will pass the Exam then I’ll kill Winter and Gon.” he then released his evil aura a second time since the beginning of the fight.

I hissed under Hisoka’s hand. I hated Illumi’s aura.

“Bastard…” Leorio hissed.

Illumi turned and looked at Netero. “We couldn't revoke my statue of Hunter even if I killed all the present people, is that it?”

“Exactly. It will give you no trouble, according to the rules.” Netero confirmed what he said.

“You heard that, Killua?” Illumi turned to a panicking Killua. “You could never save Gon and Winter if you don't fight me.” he walked towards the white-haired boy. “Will you fight me for your friends? You are not able to because you're less concerned about your friends than knowing if you can defeat me now.” Killua gasped as Illumi slowly lifted his hand in front of him. “You already have the answer ‘I don't have the strength to defeat my brother. Never fight those that you can't overcome.’ That's what I’ve always taught you.” Killua started to step backward but stopped as soon as Illumi spoke. “Don't move. I’ll consider that the fight has already started as soon as you will move. Even if it's a little bit. I’ll also consider that the fight has already started as soon as I’ll touch you. You have only one way to stop me and you know which one.” his hand slowly approached Killua’s head. “But, don't forget… Your dear Winter and Gon will die if you don't fight.”

What kind of brother could brainwash a member of his family like this? I shivered and Hisoka tightened his grip on me. I was now in front of him and his hands were on my shoulders.

“Demolish him, Killua!” Leorio determinedly yelled. “We will stop him from killing you or killing Gon and Winter! Look at how Winter is protected by Hisoka.” I blushed as everyone stared at Hisoka and I. “We will stop him no matter what! Do what you want!”

A few moments passed as Illumi’s hand continued to slowly approach Killua. At the last second, Killua dropped his head. “I admit defeat. I’ve lost.” The poor boy was completely sweating and we couldn't see his eyes anymore.

llumi smiled. “Thank God.” he clapped his hands. “The fight is now finished.” he laughed and tapped Killua’s shoulder, leaning over him. “I lied to you, Killua. I wasn't going to kill Winter and Gon.. I couldn't even kill Winter with how Hisoka is protecting her, anyway. I just wanted to test you a little bit. But it's clear, now.” he put his hand on top of Killua’s hand and approached his blank face from him. “You don't deserve to have friends and you don't need to. Do as you always did. Listen dad and I and simply do your job. I’ll tell you to pass the Hunter Exam when the moment will come. It's useless right now.”

Illumi then left him and joined our side of the room. I made sure of glaring at Illumi when Hisoka finally released his grip on me and Kurapika and Leorio joined us. After a few moments of staring at the ground, Killua slowly joined us. I looked at his face and saw that his eyes were lifeless and blank of any expression. We tried and tried to reassure him with Leorio and Kurapika but he didn't react. His gaze was unfocused. My heart broke and we left him alone after I tried to hug him and he wasn't even affected by it.

The eighth fight opposed Bodoro and Leorio. Bodoro felt better after his fight with Hisoka but Killua appeared behind him when the fight started. His eyes were completely dead and his hand was now transformed into a deadly weapon. He stabbed the man’s back without any warning, killing him instantly. When the man fell on the ground, completely dead, Killua was covered in blood. He blankly stared at us while Netero disqualified him and left the room. We tried to call him but he ignored us. That was so tragic and unfair for him, I wanted to cry.

I wanted to protest but we were immediately rushed into an amphitheater. I sat near Hisoka as I didn't want to descend the stairs with my bruised ankle and we debated about Killua's case for a while until the door suddenly forcefully opened. A furious Gon appeared above us. His arm was in a cast and he had a cute bandage on his forehead. He descended the stairs, glaring at Illumi’s back.

“Gon..” Leorio called the boy but was ignored.

He stopped at Illumi's side and glared at him. Illumi completely ignored the boy and kept staring ahead. “Apologize to Killua!” Gon ordered the long-haired man but Illumi kept ignoring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gon was furious. Furious against Illumi who crushed Killua’s spontaneous desire to be friend with Winter and him and who put his friend into a state of desperation.


	17. Some Brother Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gon was furious against Gittarackur or rather Illumi, after learning why his brother, Killua, has been eliminated.

“Apologize to Killua!” Gon repeated his order to Illumi.

Illumi looked at Gon after a while. “Why do I need to apologize?”

“Don't you even know?”

“No.”

Gon tightened his fists. “You are not qualified to be his brother.”

“Since when do I need qualifications for this?”

Gon forcefully gripped the long-haired man’s arm with his available hand and lifted Illumi from his seat. I gasped at how much Gon was strong with everyone in the room while Illumi smoothly landed by the boy’s side.

“We don't need qualifications to be his friends either!” Gon tightened his grip on Illumi's arm and started to crush it. “There is no need to apologize for now. It will be enough if you take us to Killua.”

“And what will you do?”

“It's obvious! We will bring Killua back.” Gon glared at the tall man.

“You’re acting as if Killua has been kidnapped. He left this place on his own.”

“But not by choice. You manipulated him. It's the same as if you had kidnapped him.” Gon shouted.

“Tell him, Gon! That's what I've been trying to say since the beginning but no one let me speak.” I glared at the Chairman.

The latter stepped forward. “This is what we were debating about, Gon. Winter, Kurapika and Leorio lodged protests. We have discussed the validity of his disqualification.”

Kurapika stood up. “Killua was clearly abnormal during and after his fight against the man who pretends to be called Gittarackur. I think he was subjected to some kind of hypnosis which pushed him to act as he did. Normally, the most powerful hypnosis cannot force someone to kill but Killua has been educated in a family of assassins. Murder was his daily life. Thus, it's not strange that he doesn't have this taboo.”

I frowned. “It's useless, they won't listen to us. We can't revoke his disqualification. It's too late.” I sighed.

They turned to me and Leorio stood up, ignoring what I said. “The problem is that it happened during my fight against Bodoro. Given the circumstances, we might think that Killua tried to help me pass the Exam. It's not Killua who has to be disqualified but me.” he pointed his thumb at himself.

“Leorio shut up! What are you saying? You’re right, he’s not the one that has to be disqualified but didn't you listen to me when I said that it can't be undone?” I pounded the table in front of me with my fist.

“In any cases, Killua was not in possession of his senses when he acted. His disqualification is not valid.”

“It's just speculation.” Netero turned away from us and returned near the judges. “You have no proof.” he went behind the desk and put both of his hands on top of it. “There was no tangible sign of someone who suggested him to kill. Instead, I will even doubt the fact that he has been hypnotized. I don't contest that the incident happened just before the beginning of the fight between Leorio and Bodoro. The abilities of each one of you was, at this moment, rather equal. Bodoro certainly had more experience but I think that Leorio had the advantage in hand-to-hand. In fact, Killua didn't need to intervene so you should listen to your friend Winter.”

Leorio clicked his tongue, frustrated over the fact that the Chairman didn't agree with him.

“There was other odd things.” Pokkuru, I think, spoke up. He stood up and glared at both Kurapika and I. “Such as when Kurapika and Winter fought and then when Kurapika fought against Hisoka. He gave up against Winter just because she happened to be his friend. As for Hisoka, what did he tell you?” he leaned against his table, now facing us. I heavily glared at him. We could very well debate about his own fight. “You weren't exhausted but Hisoka whispered something before admitting his defeat. It's odd. I understand that we give up when we're menaced like it happened with Hanzo and I or Bodoro and Hisoka. They put us under pressure. But it was the other way around with you. I can only assume that you concluded a sort of secret pact like Hisoka did with Winter in Zevil Island. If you contest the judges’ decisions for ‘odderies’ don't forget that your victory is odd too. Reveal us what Hisoka told you if you have nothing to hide. Now.” he narrowed his eyes.

Damn, I thought he was never going to stop speaking. Men here sure liked to monologue.

“I am under no obligation of answering.” Kurapika answered nevertheless.

“It's a question of moral responsibility.”

“No.” I replied. “If his victory is strange then so is yours. You didn't even fight.” I smiled at him.

He stood up, grinding his teeth. “Repeat!” he grunted.

I ignored his request and simply smiled, enjoying the fact that he was trapped. All of his previous argumentation was now useless.

Hanzo clicked his tongue from the other side of the amphitheater. “Why do you care, shrimp?” he stood up. “Come on, I just want to finish this presentation and leave.”

Leorio grunted and tried to yell at the bald ninja but Gon shouted. “It's all pointless!” The room was now silent as he attracted everyone's attention. “Debate about the passing of others is useless. You're not satisfied of how you passed? Train until you are. Killua is certainly able to pass the Exam if he takes it again. Too bad that he failed but as Winter said, we can't do anything.” he tightened his grip on Illumi’s already broken arm. “There is more important things. If you forced Killua to kill when he didn't want to… I will not forgive it.”

“You will not forgive me? Then, what will you do?” Illumi monotonously asked as if his arm wasn't being crushed at the moment.

“I will do nothing. We will simply take Killua back and stop you from seeing him.”

Illumi tried to put his hand on Gon’s forehead but Gon jumped away from him at the last second. A few moments passed with Illumi simply staring at Gon, hand in the boy's direction and Gon glaring at the Zoldyck.

Netero exaggeratedly coughed. “Well. Are you done?” I internally chuckled, that was such a mood. “As Gon said, decide yourself if you're worthy or not to be a Hunter. You can contest others’ results but we do not plan on returning on our decisions.” Leorio, Hanzo, Kurapika and Pokkuru sat down. “As Winter clearly said multiple times, Killua’s disqualification will not be cancelled and neither your personal success.”

Beans looked at Netero before nodding and stepping forward. “Well, I will continue my presentation.” he lifted the license in the air. “That card that we gave you is your Hunter license. This card will approximately give you access to 90% of the countries with forbidden immigration and to 75% of the zones with limited access.”

“Awesome!” I cheered. I thought I probably had sparkles in my eyes with the prospect of discovering the world.

“In addition, it offers you a free access to 95% of the public infrastructures as well as to bank loans only reserved to top-rated company. You will have a colossal wealth if you sell it but its simple possession will allow you to live comfortably.” I whistled at the prospect of money. “Be extremely careful to not lose it or let someone steal it from you. We will not give you another one. According to our estimates, an one new Hunter in five loses his card in the year following his promotion. Your first professional test will be protecting this card.” Beans cheerfully added. “The rest will depend on you. Overcoming adversity, have faith in your own strength and go accomplish your dreams.”

I scoffed at the last part.

“Well. We name all the eight of you Hunters!” Netero finally announced.

I could only smiled as I was now a Hunter. It sounded too good to be true. Hunter was the elite job to have in this society and I successfully became one. I couldn't help but hope that my family would be at least proud of me.

After that, we went to the infirmary of the hotel and they gave me a crutch. We then joined the yard and Illumi.

“Gittarackur!” Gon cried out. Illumi stared at him. “Tell us where is Killua.”

“You really want to take him back. I advise you to renounce.”

“Hell no!” I wiggled my crutch in front of Illumi. “As I said, he's like a brother to me and he is Gon’s friend. We will bring him back no matter what.”

“Do they think like you?” Illumi stared behind Gon and I.

We turned and saw determined Kurapika and Leorio.

“Obviously!” the latter said.

I looked at Kurapika and he smiled at me.

“Well. Anyway, I doubt that you could go up there. Killua had to go back home.”

“Back home?” Gon asked.

Illumi stared at the boy. “To Kukuroo Mountain. Our clan lives at the top of this mountain.”

“Oh, I know this place. I live near it! This is where the Zoldycks live but no one can go there.” I exclaimed.

“Really?” Illumi asked me and I nodded. “You should know where it is, then.”

I thanked him and was about to leave with Gon and the others when I saw Hisoka coming near us. “I’ll be quick!” I reassured a worried Gon and they left us.

“What did I say to you, Winter?” Hisoka leaned against a column and crossed his arms.

Illumi turned to his friend.

“Yeah, I know but that's because I saw you coming.” I smiled.

“I need to speak with you a little bit.”

“Why not.” I slowly came in front of him with the help of my crutch and we left Illumi alone. “What do you want to know?” I asked him when we were alone.

“Come with me.” he seriously demanded.

“Come with you? I would like to but we need to find Killua first.” I sighed as I gazed into cold golden eyes.

“He's just a kid. Gon and company can find him on their own.” he rolled his eyes.

I rolled my eyes in turn. “Probably, but I still want to help. You heard what I said about him.”

He put his hands over his hips. “Sure you don't want to come?”

I chuckled. “Can I join you later? Where will you go?”

He giggled. “That's a secret. I’m the one who will contact you.”

“Alright mister I like to be mysterious.” I laughed and shared an eye contact with him before staring at my shoes. I felt myself blush as my heart skipped a bit. “It's really weird to say that but… I think I’ll miss you.”

He giggled. “Why do you say that, doll?” he put a finger under my chin and raised my head, forcing me to gaze into his amused eyes. “Oh, you're blushing.”

I shushed him. “I never blush! It's just the heat! For real, we know each other for barely a month but we had a great time and it will be weird to not see you for.. I mean, for some times. Even if you're one hell of a sociopath and I know that I should stay away from you.” I nervously chuckled, gazing into his now judging eyes. “I’ve been told by everyone to stay away from you because you're dangerous and that's what I witnessed multiple times but.. looks like I can't do it.” I sighed. “So, yeah. I will kind of miss you, Hisoka.”

Silence fell between us as we gazed at each other until he spoke up. “I appreciate your honesty, doll. Stay away from me if you want. I am, indeed, a dangerous sociopath. But I can promise you that I will never kill you. I tried in that swamp, believe me. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt such a raw energy coming from you while you felt and seemed so fragile. I was in admiration. I live to kill people who can be stronger than me, they're just like toys to me. Actually, I saw you as my toy. But you're more than that. You could be more than that. That's why I can't kill you and will not do it. It will be such a shame. I want to help you grow and become stronger, doll.”

I took a shaky breath. “I… I don't know what to say. Thank you, I guess?” I nervously chuckled. “Don't worry, I don't intend on staying away from you.”

“Good.” he smirked. “I shall now leave you as I need to speak with my friend. We will see each other sooner than later, dear.” he brushed my hair and put his hand back on his hip.

“R-right. B-bye.”

I started to leave him quickly but he gripped my arm. "Your fight with Kurapika."

"Yeah?"

"I expected better from you. It was a good fight but really disappointing when I compare it with what we did on that island. You shouldn't have been harmed." he smirked at me.

"Don't phrase it like that! You sound like we did things!" I chuckled, feeling embarrassed but quickly stop. "I'm sorry for disappointing you.. I was distracted with.. exhaustion."

He giggled, releasing his grip on my arm. "Yeah, exhaustion. That's why you tried to look at me right before you twisted your ankle." 

"I did not! Anyway, I should go. They're probably worrying for me."  I bowed and quickly left him to join my new friends, feeling embarrassed over our conversation. What happened? I felt dizzy, hot, anxious and extremely giddy at the same time. Why did I opened my heart like this? I internally smashed my head on the wall. I liked being honest but not in that kind of situation. It was too embarrassing.

I quickly joined Gon, Leorio and Kurapika. They were in another yard. Kurapika was sat on a bench under a tree, staring at the ground with Leorio and Gon looking at him. I quietly approached them and hid behind a tree as Leorio tried to speak to a currently zoning out Kurapika.

“Hey, Kurapika!” he shouted.

Kurapika snapped out of his daze and looked up at the older teenager before standing up.

“Ah, the mountain. He talked about Kururoo Mountain. Do you know where it is?”

“No.” Kurapika admitted.

That's when I chose to come out of hiding. “What the heck are you talking about? Hello, I’m Winter. I will be your guide for the vacation called ‘let's go find Killua in his creepy mountain’ in the Republic of Padokea! But I’m afraid that it will be 500 jennys by person.” I put my hand on Leorio’s shoulder to release some weight from my crutch and good leg, laughing.

They gaped at me and laughed. “Sorry we didn't think that you'll want to come with us since we saw you speaking with Hisoka.” Gon scratched his neck.

“Of course I’ll come with you! Hisoka could promise me the moon I’d rather help you get Killua.” I brushed the kid’s hair.

We heard a footstep. “Yo.” a smiling Hanzo greeted us.

I glared at him, still not over what he did to Gon. “Go away.” I mumbled.

“Hanzo!” Gon greeted him cheerfully.

I looked at him, stunned. How could he still be happy to see the man who tortured him?

Hanzo moved in front of us. “I’m returning to my country. It felt longer than it really was but it was fun.”

“Me too!” Gon added excitedly.

“Fun? What is your definition of fun? Return to your country. Au revoir, sayonara, arrivederci, auf Wiedersehen, hastá la vista, ciao and see you in Hell.” I evilly chuckled, glaring at him.

“Stop being so harsh on him. I forgive him.” Gon squeezed my arm in alert.

“It's okay, Gon. If you ever want to see me in my country, warn me. I’ll guide you and help you visit the best secret places.” he took a visit card and put it in my hand. “Especially you, miss. You're cute when you're angry like this. I’m sure you'll forgive me someday. Bye.” he winked at me and left.

I was so stunned I only told him to go fuck himself when he was already far away from us. I then looked at the card. ‘Hanzo, the invisible ninja’ was written on it with his number.

I scoffed. “Invisible.. my ass.”

“He likes to be seen for a ninja… and flirt with people.” Kurapika sighed behind me.

“Hey.” It was now Pokkuru’s turn to speak with us. Was there a line or something? “I apologize for earlier.” he bowed.

“No. It's the same for me. I apologize to you.” Kurapika was now the one bowing.

“Hey, I think no one needs to apologize to no one. We were all kind of exhausted and on the verge. What happened was nothing.” I sat on the bench with the help of my crutch.

“No, I was upset because you were right. I blew off steam because I was frustrated to have won my default but it passed now. I am a Hunter and I will enjoy it to the maximum.” he ran in front of us. “The problem is to know what we will do.”

“Yeah, you're right.” Kurapika agreed.

“I will travel all around the world, collect informations and discover unknown species. I will be a Hunter of fantastic beasts!” he put a book over his heart.

“That seems cool!” I grinned. Traveling all around the world and discovering things seemed really appealing.

“What is that?” Gon pointed his index at Pukkuru’s book.

“This? It allows you to consult all kind of information. Do you want to know something? I can do a research for you.”

“Hmm.” Gon stroked his chin. “Can you search something about a Hunter named Ging? Ging Freecs.”

Pokkuru opened his electronic book. “Well. Wait a moment.” He spoke up after a few minutes. “Hey, who's exactly that Gin person?”

“Huh?”

“Every informations about him are blocked by a huge security system. He is an important person.”

“Looks like your daddy is a celebrity.” I laughed.

“Really?” Gon gasped. “In this case, forget it.

“Ok. Give me a sign if you need anything else.” he gave his card to Gon. “Here is my email. Ciao.”

“Ciao.” Gon cheerfully waved while the young man ran away from us.

“I think we can now search tickets to go find Killua and leave this place.” I smiled and stood up with some difficulty.

“Gon.” and here was the judge from the first phase.

“Mister Satotz!” Gon happily ran towards him.

We couldn't hear what they were saying but Satotz gave him the folder containing his Hunter License. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” the man asked Gon loudly enough to be heard and Gon looked at us.

“We will wait for you in the hall.” Kurapika announced and we left Gon with the judge.

We quietly joined the hall and sat down. I closed my eyes and tried to take a quick nap while waiting for the boy and he finally joined us ten minutes later, completely happy.

“So, tell us more about this mountain.” Leorio urged me.

“It's located in the region of Dentora in the Republic of Padokea. The Zoldycks live at the top of it which is 3 722 meters high.” I rubbed my forehead.

“Really? Is it that high?” Leorio asked. I nodded. “We never heard of this country before.”

“Well it's a quiet country with a stable regime. It's great to live there. Normal tourists are free to visit and it's in like.. 3 days in airship.”

“When do we leave?” Kurapika asked.

“Today! Right now!” Gon jumped in excitation.

“I don't see why not.” Leorio grinned.

I simply nodded in response, smiling.

“Okay, I’ll book us tickets right now.” Kurapika stood up and went to a computer near us.

A few hours later, the sun was already setting down as we were stuck in the traffic. In a damn taxi. And I hated traffics and taxis. Especially when I had to be stuck in the back row seats with Leorio and Kurapika by my sides and Gon sat on my knees with my crutch poking my ribs.

“It doesn't move forward.” Leorio pointed the obvious out.

“Yeah, no shit.” I mumbled.

“This is really bad. We will miss our flight.” Kurapika worriedly added, adding more things to be anxious about.

“Hey, dude, do something!” Leorio growled at the poor taxi man.

“Leorio! Sir, I apologize for his rude behavior. It's not your fault if we’re stuck in the traffic. Think a little bit, Leorio.” I glared at him and he elbowed my arm.

“Thank you, ma'am.”

“In this case..” Gon exclaimed.

Kurapika, Leorio and I looked at each other as we thought of the same thing as Gon.

“Oh no.. don't tell me..” I loudly sighed.

“Yes! We are going to run until the airport!” Gon took his backpack and my crutch.

“But I can't run and I can't even use my skateboard!” I cried out.

“It's okay! I can run to the airport with you on my back!”

I looked worriedly at Kurapika and loudly sighed for the second time in a span of 1 minute.

“Yahoo!” Gon exclaimed, jumping in the air as we left the taxi.

We were now running, on the road’s side in the direction of the airport a few kilometers right in front of us. I was installed on Kurapika’s back, holding into him as if it was a matter of life and death. The view before our eyes was wonderful. We were running near the beach with the sunset at the horizon, the sun fading into the quiet but powerful ocean.

“Hey, Gon. Do you know how far away is the airport?” Leorio shouted behind Kurapika and I.

Gon, leading the group, turned to us and smiled. “I want to find Killua without losing any second.”

Kurapika and I looked and smiled at Leorio. I tightened my grip on Kurapika and squeaked as they started to race and join Gon.

“Be careful Kurapika or I might choke you to death.” I nervously laughed.

“Don't worry, I’m being careful.” he chuckled. “Running like this.. it reminds me of the Exam.”

“Exactly!” Gon exclaimed. I grinned as I recalled how I met them at the beginning of the Exam. My heart tightened. “It's nothing compared to the Exam Hunter.”

“Yeah.. you’re not wrong.” Leorio grinned.

“Come on, we're racing to the airport!” Gon defied us. “Ready, go!” my heart melted as Gon happily jumped in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus, Winter and her friends fly away towards the Republic of Padokea and Kukuroo mountain where is Killua’s house.
> 
> Aaaaand I'm happy to announce that this is the end of the arc of the Exam Hunter! I never thought I'll go that far in the story but here we are. I'm kind of mitigated about this chapter.. please do tell me what you thought of how I wrote this arc so far. That'd be great.


End file.
